Hellsings New Member
by MeatwaD9021
Summary: Seras has been lonely, but when a new member named Michael is added to Hellsing things begin to change. Show based fanfic. Chapter 9 is finally up after all this time! Rated M for Strong Violence and Language.
1. Michael

Hellsings Newest Member

I do not own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano does, but I do own the characters that I have created.

Chapter 1

"God, I'm tired." Seras muttered to herself as she climbed to the back of a military truck waiting to be taken back to the mansion.

She and the men had just cleaned out a house full of ghouls caused by three young adult freak vampires. The three have been driving around England stopping by houses and motels, killing or turning everyone into ghouls. The Hellsing organization had been one step behind them each time. Integra was furious that they missed them again. After the Incognito incident, which happened a year ago, they were having problems with finding good soldiers and Integra had to rely heavily on Alucard and Seras.

Seras leaned her head back on her seat and stared up at the ceiling of the truck remembering Ferguson. She wished he was still here. He had been the closest thing to she had to a father here at Hellsing. Now she had no one. Integra was always to busy and didn't really like to associate with vampires although she had been more relaxed around Seras during this past year. Walter was a sweet and kind man although she really didn't have much time to talk with him. Then there was Alucard, Master as she calls him. The only times he showed up was either to tease her or punish her if she did something wrong. Occasionally he would stop by and have a somewhat normal chat if there ever was such a thing with Alucard, or meet up with him when hunting other freak vampires.

Seras was feeling lonely. She wanted someone she could have a normal conversation with, talk about movies maybe, anything to make her feel human. The more she killed and the more she drank her daily blood made her feel she was slowly loosing her humanity, or what she had left of it.

She looked away from the ceiling of the truck to one of the other men sitting across from her. He was staring at her chest. Seras gave him a toothy grin showing him her fangs. The man quickly looked away focusing his attention on something else. Seras smiled at her little victory. She hated it when the men would stare at her boobs. It was just plain rude. All the men liked her body but they didn't like what she was. She was one of the things they hunted even though she had saved so many of their lives. She sighed and stared at the ceiling again until they finally reached the mansion. She headed straight to her room, undressed took a shower, put on bed clothes and headed for bed. As soon as the top of her bed closed she was out like a light. She never even saw the pair of red eyes staring at her from the top of the coffin.

* * *

"Hey Michael, did you hear about the motel we're staying at?" asked a young British man. 

"No. Did you?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, its out in the middle of the nowhere practically. Four miles away from the nearest town. It's at small village thirteen miles from Cambridge." the British man relied.

"Thirteen miles! Holy hell. That _is_ out in the middle of freaking nowhere. How the hell did you here this Glen?" Michael demanded.

"I heard it from the professor. Says it will be a glorious place. Why, are you afraid or something?" Glen asked with a teasing grin.

"Does England have hillbilly people? Did you ever see the movie _Deliverance_, Glen?" Michael asked with a curious tone.

"No, never heard of it. Is it some movie you yanks like to watch about hillbillies?" Glen teased.

"You can say that. That movie made me scared of hillbilly people. You ever see it, it would scare you shitless. I don't like little towns out in the middle of nowhere. That's where the hillbilly people live." Michael explained.

"I am _so _sure. You sound paranoid, Mike." Glen laughed.

The bus they were on hit another bump and all the students on board were lifted a few inches from seats again.

"Damn British roads. On top of you guys driving on the wrong side of the road and having the smallest country roads you guys gotta have bumpiest fucking roads on this planet." Michael complained.

Glen laughed and Michael rolled his eyes. He was the only American in his college class. It wasn't hard making friends, Glen and him hit it off right when they first met at Oxford college. There class was taking a field trip to go visit Cambridge University but they had to take a make a stop at a motel and spend the night there before they would move on.

"Hey Pete! Did hear what ol' Mike said about our lovely British roads?" Glen asked in a mock hurt voice.

"I believe I did." Pete said with a chuckle.

"That's not nice Mike," Glen said still acting as if his feelings were hurt, "Our roads are splendid!"

"Splendid? Since when did you start using that word? It makes you sound fruity." Michael said chuckling.

"He's right Glen. It does make you sound a bit like a fruit." Pete added in with a laugh.

"Oh, fuck off you two." Glen replied.

"Much better, there's the old Glen we know and love." Michael said as he messed up Glens blonde spiked hair.

"Hey, watch the bloody hair shit wit." Glen said trying to fix his hair.

"Oye! You three keep it down back there!" yelled their professor.

The three stopped fooling around and began talking about their majors and what they planned on doing once they graduated, until they finally reached their destination, a small little one story motel practically in the middle of a field.

"What a shit hole." Michael stated.

"You're telling me. Guess the professor is to much of cheapskate to get a _nice _motel." Pete agreed.

The professor then handed every group of three their room keys. The three boys got room 110 the room closest to the field. The three opened their room and placed all their luggage on the beds they wanted to sleep on.

* * *

Seras was woken up by a knocking on her door. She pushed the button that raised the top of her bed and she got up to answer the door. It was Walter. 

"Sorry to disturb you at this time Miss Victoria but Integra has called out all the men for a mission. Turns out we finally found out where those three freak vampires are." Walter explained.

Seras yawned still not fully awake, "What time is it Walter?"

"Five o'clock p.m. Miss Victoria, I know its still light out and it is a bit early for you to wake up but it's Integra's orders. She even awakened Alucard." Walter said.

"She did? Then why does she need us? Alucard could take care of it by himself." Seras said still tired.

"True, but she told Alucard to only destroy the freaks, she wants the men to destroy the ghouls. She feels they need more field experience in dealing with them."

"_Alright,_" Seras groaned, "Where are the freaks located?"

"A small village about thirteen to fourteen miles away from Cambridge." Walter replied.

"Ugh. We have to go all the way out there!" Seras whined.

"Afraid so."

"I'll go get dressed." Seras muttered as she shut door.

* * *

"Fucking hell, the bathroom smells like ass!" Glen whined. 

"Then shut the damn door. I don't want the room smelling like ass while I sleep." Michael replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

" Hey, Mike. I am gonna go over to the vending machines and get some snacks, you want any?" Pete asked.

"Sure, get me some pretzels and a coke if they got any."

"What about you Glen?"

"I'll just have a coke too." shouted Glen who was using the bathroom.

"Alright, see you blokes in few." Pete said as he left the door.

Michael sat up from his bed and walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room. His hazel eyes had dark bags under them. His buzzed, brown hair hadn't been washed in two days, and he hadn't shaved in a week which gave his face a rugged look to it. He was only twenty one years old and he looked much older. The trip up here was taking its toll on him. He needed some well deserved rest.

Suddenly he heard a bunch of loud booming noises outside followed by screams. Michaels eyes widened in horror realizing what the noise was. Someone was shooting his colleagues. He ran to open the door and looked outside to see three men in the parking lot armed with high caliber guns. One man saw Michael and aimed his MP-5K at him and opened fire. Michael ran back into his room shutting the door and diving to the ground. The front windows to his room exploded as bullets peppered the place. Glass and chunks of plaster and dust were flying everywhere. Michael didn't know if Glen and Pete were hit. He couldn't hear Glen in the bathroom over the noise of the automatic gunfire. Michael could hear the students next door screaming for help. He couldn't make out who it was. It was as if a war had just broke out.

Finally the shooting ceased. Cry's and moans could be heard throughout the motel. He heard a loud scream from girl he knew and then a loud gunshot followed. Michael pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and dialed the police. He heard another guy screaming but instead of being cut off with a gunshot his screaming became garbled as if he had a bunch fluid in his mouth. He heard some more screams that sounded like that.

"Glen!" Michael shouted out in a whisper tone, "Glen, you alive?"

"Y-yeah mate. I'm still here." Glen replied his voice shaky.

"Get out here, but crawl when you do. These fuckers have machine guns and shit." Michael warned.

"O-ok." Glen said as he slowly crawled out of the bathroom over to Michaels position between two of the beds.

Michael waited for a ring tone on phone but one never came up. There was no signal where they were.

"Fuck!" Michael muttered, "There is no god damn signal out here. These phones are fucking useless."

"Where's Pete?" Glen asked still sounding shook up.

"I don't know. I hope he's still-" Michael was cut off by a scream in the room next to them.

"NO! Stop! Please!" the voice said, it was a female.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" another voice yelled.

"NO! STO-" her voice was cut off.

All the two could hear now was a gurgling noise coming from her. Michael and Glen stared at each other with a look of horror on their faces.

"I-I think he slit her throat." Glen said.

Michael looked at Glen and nodded.

"Hey, Johnny! Shoot that fuck running across the lot there! Hurry before he gets away!" the voice from next door shouted.

Michael sat up enough to see out the window who was running across the lot. It was Pete.

"Oh fuck! Pete! No!" Michael whispered.

"What?" Glen said sitting up trying to see out the window as well.

It was Pete alright and he was running as fast as he could across the parking lot. He was making a run out to the field. Automatic gunfire erupted from room 100 on the other side of the motel. Sprays of red spewed out from Pete's chest and back as bullets tore through his body. He collapsed in the middle of the lot, a pool of blood forming around him. Michael laid back down clenching his fist trying not to cry. Glen began to cry softly, trying not to be loud, afraid he might give away their position to the killers.

"Those mother fuckers, I'm gonna kill them!" Michael said his voice a mixture of anger and sadness.

Glen curled himself into a ball and began sob. Glen and Pete were best friends since grade school and now he had just lost him to a bunch of psychos, and he and Michael probably weren't going to live through it either. Michael looked around for some sort of weapon, anything that could hurt someone. All he found was a sharpened pencil on the floor.

"_Must have flew out when the bullets hit my bag,"_ he thought.

He placed it in his pant pocket and prayed that Glen and him would make it out alive.

"Johnny!" the man next door yelled.

"What?" the voice from room 100 replied.

"I'm gonna check out the next room. Tell Marcus to keep his eyes open! Don't want those Hellsing bastards to sneak up on us!"

"Will do Ed." Johnny replied.

Glen hurried and crawled back into the bathroom, and Michael crawled under the bed. The door opened from next door and Michael could hear the footsteps of the man called Ed. His footsteps stopped when he reached their door.

"Here I come, ready or not!" he shouted as he kicked the door down.

Michael put his hands to his mouth so he wouldn't be able to hear him breathe.

"Come out come out where ever you are." he said, "Come on out and just get it over with. I'll make you die much slower if you make me fucking find you!"

Cold sweat ran down Mikes face. This couldn't be happening, it was like a nightmare coming true. He could see the killers military like boots. Slowly walking over the broken glass and debris, beckoning for Mike and Glen to come out.

"Fine, have it your way." Ed said as he grabbed the bed Mike was hiding under and flipped it over with an inhuman force. Mike didn't have enough time to think. Ed was all over Mike before he had a chance.

"Thought you could hide from me you little fuck!" he yelled to Mike as he picked him up by the throat, "Well ,you can't hide from ol'Ed, I could smell your delicious blood a mile away." he stated with a demonic grin showing off his unusually long canines.

He held Mike up against the wall pinning his shoulders so Mike couldn't move. Mike began to struggle but it was to no avail. Mike was wondering how the man could have such strength. He was four inches shorter than Mike and looked about the same age and he wasn't that muscular. Mike then noticed his blood red eyes. He couldn't help but stare at them, he had never seen eyes like that, it was as if the man wasn't human.

"Are you a virgin?" Ed asked with a creepy curiosity.

Mike was stunned that he asked that then suddenly his eyes widened in horror, this man was going to rape him, he thought!

"Y-yes, don't rape me please!" Mike cried out.

Ed's smile widened, "Rape you? HA! Sorry mate, I don't swing that way, its just that virgins blood taste so much sweeter than that of people who have already been fucked. That bitch in the other room was a tasty one. She hadn't been broken into yet….." he paused his smile turning more sinister, " Now lets see how you taste."

"NO!" Glen said as he burst out of the bathroom door tackling Ed.

"What the fuck!" Ed yelled as he threw Glen off against the wall with ease.

Glen was stunned for a moment then stood back up ready to charge again but Ed had other plans. He pulled out a .357 magnum from his waist and fired a round that tore through Glens heart and lungs. Blood and tissue sprayed the wall the behind him and Glen fell to the floor in a heap. Mike didn't have time to mourn for Glen yet, he took the chance and pulled out his pencil from his pocket and just as Ed turned to face him, Mike jammed the pencil as hard as he could into Ed's eye.

"AHHH! You mother fucker! I'll kill you!" Ed screamed as he fell back grabbing the pencil.

Mike made a mad dash out the door and began to run into the field. He could hear Ed yelling to one of the others to shoot but Mike disappeared into the field before they could get a clear shot. He heard gunfire and could hear a few bullets zing by but none hit him. He ran as fast as he could, he ran until his muscles felt like mush but he kept going refusing to stop, until he reached an asphalt road outside of the field.

Mike sat down for minute to catch his breath when he noticed a figure walking towards him. It couldn't have been Ed, the motel was in the opposite direction. No, it was someone else. He couldn't see his face but the person was wearing a blood red trench coat of some sort and had a large red hat that looked almost like a sombrero. He was walking slowly towards Mike.

"HEY!" Mike shouted, "Turn around and call the police! Hurry it's an emergency!" Mike yelled as he began to stand up and walk towards the person.

The person kept on walking towards Mike, as if he didn't hear or care about we he said.

"I'm talking to you pal! Some guys came into the motel just down the road and shot the place to hell! I was lucky to-" Mike was cut off by loud roar and a incredible pain in his lower right torso. He looked down to see a large hole in his torso and dark thick blood pouring from it. He was shot. He took a few steps forward his bloody hand reaching out to the person in the distance. Mike, then slowly turned around to see Ed standing right behind him aiming his smoking .357 with a diabolical grin plastered on his disgusting face. Mike fell on his back, his pain suddenly increasing as he hit the ground. Mike stared up at the gray sky, holding his bleeding wound. He couldn't die like this ,he thought, not by some psycho who just killed all his friends.

Ed suddenly came into view looking down at Mike. His eye was completely healed, as if nothing had happened. He pointed his revolver at Mikes head and said, "This is for my eye, bitch!"

Mike stared down the barrel of the gun waiting for it to go off, but it never did. A gunshot, five times louder than that of the .357 was heard and Ed's face disintegrated in a mist of blood and brain matter. His body slumped to the ground. Mike still looked up to the sky not believing what just happened. Maybe he was seeing things, he wondered. Thousands of thoughts swam threw his head. What was going to happen when he died, what would his father and sister think? Tears ran down the sides of his face. He was never going to see his little sister Sarah grow up, he was never going to see her graduate, never going to see her get her drivers license, never going to be an uncle, never going to be able to give her a hug when she got scared, and his dad would suffer yet another loss of a family member.

"_Mom, it looks like I'll be joining you_." he thought as more tears streamed out.

Mike then heard more footsteps. They were getting closer. It was the person he saw walking before he was shot. A rather tall man came into Mikes field of vision. He was wearing old fashioned clothing. He had white gloves with weird symbols on them and he wore yellow tinted sunglasses, it was a little difficult for Michael to get a good look at his eyes. The man knelt down and looked at Mikes wound then looked Michael in the eye.

"You have been shot through the liver," he stated his voice deep and serious, "You don't have much time."

Michael knew what that meant, not even a doctor could fix him. Liver shot meant you were dead for sure. "_I probably only got ten minutes left before I die." _he thought.

" Ten minutes if you are lucky." the man said with a slight grin.

Michael looked up at him for second wondering if he said that out loud. His pain began to increase, and he was beginning to feel tired.

"Did you shoot…..the bastard……who shot me?" Mike asked in a pained voice.

The man nodded.

"Good. A-at least…..I got to see…that fucker die before me." Mike said pausing to take deep breaths.

The mans grin widened revealing long, sharp canines like Ed had. Mike stared at his dagger like canines and finally said, "You're…not human."

The man gave a creepy chuckle and said, "No, and neither was that trash I just disposed of."

"I sort of….figured that. Something about you……just doesn't seem natural." Mike said having more trouble talking.

"You have no idea." the man said still keeping his Cheshire Cat like grin.

"Well, you….might want to go get……….the other two……at the motel." Mike said as he coughed.

"I will, in good time," the man said with a brief pause, his grin slightly fading, "I want to offer you a choice first." he finally said.

Mike just looked at him waiting for him to tell him the choice.

"You can stay here and die and except your death or," he paused his grin beginning to widen again, "you can come with me."

Mike looked at him his face a mixture of pain and confusion. Go with him? What did he mean? He was dying, how could he go with him and to where? To go get the other two guys?

"Don't ask questions, boy. Time is not on your side. Just answer the question. I believe you know what I am asking." He stated his voice loosing patience.

Mike still wasn't sure about what he was asking but he didn't want to die here, and he was going to assume that by going with him maybe there was hope for him.

"So, what's it going to be?" he asked.

"I-I'll go…with you. Whatever…that may be." Mike wheezed out.

The mans grin widened as he heard the answer. He took off his sunglasses and put them in his trench coat. He ,too, had red eyes, but not a blood red more like a ruby red color. He bent his head down toward Michaels neck and whispered in his ear, "Remember, the choice was always yours."

Mike suddenly felt a slight pain in his neck followed by a rush of euphoria. It felt unbelievable, he forgot all about his gunshot wound. The gray sky began to fade out of Michaels vision.

"_So," _Michael wondered, "_what's going to happen now?"_ was Michaels final thought before everything went black.

End of chapter 1

Please review! This is my first Hellsing fanfic so please be gentle. I based this fanfic off the show because I have not finished the Manga yet but I kept some things from the Manga like the freak vampires and ghouls not turning into dust or ash when they die ( I like it better that way). Hope you liked it!


	2. Hellsings new member

I do not own Hellsing, Kohta Hirano does, but I do own the characters I have created.

Chapter 2

Seras checked the last room of the hotel. She had her gun ready for any ghouls that weren't disposed of. There was blood splattered on the wall and glass and debris were all over the ground. She came upon a body of another student with blonde spiked hair. This one was shot through the chest. Seras sighed, she hated scenes like this. A group of innocent students massacred by some psychotic freak vampires. She was glad that they were finally destroyed. Alucard had seen to that.

"Seras." called an older man.

Seras turned around to see her new captain calling her. She walked over to him and saluted, he saluted back.

"All clear, sir." She stated.

"Well done, Seras. We can rest a little easier now that we finally killed those bastard freaks." He said.

Seras nodded. She liked the new captain, although, he could never replace Ferguson. He was about 6'2 and his hair was slightly graying. He was American and had dark blue eyes. She respected him and he treated her like a person instead of some animal without feelings.

Seras and the soldiers were gathering, and getting ready to leave. She suddenly felt her master's presence. She looked over in the distance to see him holding a young man in his arms. She could see Alucard and Integra talking, but she couldn't hear what they were talking about, though. Integra did not look happy, but Alucard had a wide grin plastered across his face. The young man he was holding was either dead or sleeping. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all.

"Sir, who's that man that Alucard is holding?" Seras asked her captain.

The captain turned and looked to see what she was talking about.

"Not sure. Could be a survivor. Won't know till later probably." He replied.

"I guess you're right." She said.

She got into one of the trucks with the other soldiers and kept on staring at the young man and Alucard and Integra. She heard the truck start up and it took off. Seras continued to watch until they drove out of sight.

* * *

Michael woke up to the sound of a door opening. He jolted up to see an older man with his black hair in a ponytail and wearing a monocle. He was bringing in some clothes. 

"Oh, I see you're awake." He said with a British accent.

Michael didn't reply. He looked around the room he was staying in. It was a nice Victorian style room. His bed had soft, silk, sheets and blankets. It had large windows looking outside into a garden. The outside lights illuminated the garden, due to the darkness outside. The carpet had beautiful designs and looked brand new. Who ever owned this place was rich. The man placed the clothes on a wooden chair near the bathroom.

"I have brought you some new clothes to wear. Your other clothes were a bit messy so I disposed of them." He said.

"Messy?" Michael said sounding confused.

"Yes, don't you remember anything?" the man asked.

Michael's eyes widened when he realized what the man was talking about. The hotel, Pete and Glen getting shot, and himself getting shot. Michael suddenly lifted up the covers and his white undershirt and checked to see if he had a scar from the gunshot that bastard gave him, but to his surprise, there was nothing there, not even a scar or mark or anything. Then he remembered that man asking him if he wanted to go with him.

"Where the hell am I? Am I dead?" Michael asked, his voice had a hint of panic in it.

"Well, you could say that." The man said.

Michael gave the man a puzzled look.

"Don't worry. Things will be explained to you in good time. First you must get dressed and then I can take you to meet Sir Integra. Then things will be sorted out. I will leave you to get dressed, just come out once you are finished then I can escort you." The man explained.

"Umm, ok. By the way what's your name?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Walter. I am the Hellsing family retainer, among other things." Walter said.

"Uh, I am Michael Kane. Nice to meet ya Walter." Michael said as he held his hand out to shake.

Walter shook his hand and said, "Pleasure to meet youMr. Kane. You might want to get dressed." Walter said with a bit of a smile.

Michael looked down to see that he was only in his boxers and an undershirt.

"Oh, guess you're right." Michael said with slight chuckle.

Walter left the room and Michael went to put the clothes on that he had left for him. Michael was confused. He had no idea what was going on, and he wondered who this Sir Integra was. He looked at the clothes. Khaki dress pants, a white, long sleeved, button up shirt with a collar, and a pair of expensive looking dress shoes and a blue tie. Michael sighed; he hated wearing dress clothes, especially ties. Michael finally finished getting dressed and walked out of his room. Walter was waiting outside.

"Mr. Kane, you look much better. Here let me fix this for you." Walter said as he straightened Michaels tie. He looked at Mike's hair but decided not to fix it since his hair was so short.

"There we go, much better. Now if you will follow me we can get everything ironed out. I'm sure you have lots of questions." Walter said as he led Michael down a large hallway.

"You got that right. I gotta question for you. Why do I have to dress all nice?" Michael asked.

"Sir Integra wants you to look presentable. What you are wearing right now is not that nice, but it's the best I could get on such short notice." Walter explained.

"I feel like I'm going to ajob interview."

Walter chuckled, "You have no idea how close to the truth that is. Well, here we are. Just enter and wait for Sir Integra to call you up, and be honest. We have gathered quite a bit of information about you." Walter said as he opened the door for Michael. Mike slowly walked into a large room. At the end of the room was a desk and a longhaired woman sitting behind the desk with a cigar in her mouth. She had beautiful blonde hair and slightly tanned skin, and wore glasses. There was a younger woman standing next to her. She had pale skin and strawberry blonde hair. She had a kind face and wore some sort of uniform. Mike stood there, not knowing what to do.

"You may come forward." The blonde haired woman at the desk said.

Michael quickly walked up to the desk.

"Hi." Mike said in a nervous tone.

"You may sit down." She said replied in serious voice.

Mike quickly sat down on one of the chairs. Mike was feeling a little nervous.

"So, when is this Integra dude gonna show up?" Mike asked.

The blonde haired woman raised an eyebrow, the uniformed woman smiled for a bit then put back on a poker face.

"_I_ am Sir Integra." She said.

Michael looked confused then finally said, "You're a dude? No offense, I thought you were a woman."

The girl in uniform chuckled slightly then stopped quickly. Integra looked at Mike with a calm face.

"I _am_ also a woman." she stated.

"Oh," Mike said with a look of confusion, "Then why do they call you Sir? Is that just some sort of military thing?"

"That is none of your business. We have more pressing matters to discuss." She said her tone emotionless.

"Yeah. Boy, do I have some questions for you. That guy Walter said that I could discuss some things with you. Good thing too, I am confused as hell. First question I have is where the hell am I?" Mike asked.

"Before I answer any questions, you must answer a few of mine. Most of them about yourself." Integra said as she pulled up a folder and opened it.

"Uh, ok. Go ahead, ask away."

"First of all, your name is Michael Timothy Kane, age 20, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, but how did you know that?" Mike asked.

"I will be asking the questions Mr. Kane. You were born in Los Angeles, California and lived there for ten years until you moved to Flagstaff, Arizona. Your father is Laurence Samuel Kane owner of Kane Industries. You have a younger sister Sarah Nichole Kane, age 9, please tell me if any of this information is wrong Mr. Kane." Integra said.

Mike just sat there, stunned at how she knew all this information about him and his family.

"Y-yes that's correct. How the hell do you know all this?" Mike asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"That is none of your concern at this moment Mr. Kane. Just answer the questions." Integra said, her facial expressions remaining the same.

Mike just nodded.

"You moved to Oxford, England and went to Oxford University at the age of eighteen where you wished to major in Business," Integra paused and looked up at Mike who just nodded to confirm what she had said so far, "and you were pronounced dead today at five forty six pm." Integra stated.

Mikes eyes widened, " What do you mean dead! And how in the hell do you know all that shit? Have you been spying on me? What the fuck is going on here!"

Integra's face never changed. She kept a calm, cool face. Her piercing blue eyes were unwavering.

"Mr. Kane, you will calm yourself, _now_." she commanded in a deadly voice.

Michael stared into her blue eyes and did as he was told, "I'm sorry. I-I would just like to know what's going on here. I remember being shot and my friends being murdered. I just want to get some things clear."

Integra sighed, "I understand, Mr. Kane, but you must show some restraint and respect, especially after what you have become."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked.

"Haven't you wondered why you're still alive or why you have no gunshot wound or even a scar?" Integra asked.

Mike looked at the floor then looked up and nodded, "Yeah, I have. I remember being shot and that tall guy coming over to me. He asked me if I wanted to go with him. I still don't know what that meant. I assumed he meant he could save me, which he did. I'm here now, aren't I?" Mike said sounding worried on his last sentence.

"The reason you are here is because you have become a member of the undead." Integra stated.

Mike gave her a look of disbelief, "Undead? Like a zombie?"

"No, like a vampire." She replied.

Mike chuckled, "Ok! You had me all worried for a minute there. Ok, I get it. Ha ha! Where are the hidden cameras? Is this some kind of sick joke? Vampires? You couldn't come up with some better shit than that? Well thanks for wasting my time, but I think I'll escort myself out and talk to the police." Mike said as began to stand up.

"Sit down, now." Integra said her voice going back to being deadly serious again.

"Fuck you. What are you gonna do, huh? Tell me some more crap to scare me? I'm going to the police. Nice meetin' ya, but I gotta go." Mike said.

"You're not going anywhere." Boomed a deep voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

Mike jumped a bit and began to look around to see where the voice came from, but found nothing.

"What the fuck was that?" Mike asked as panic began to creep through him.

Integra kept her eyes on Michael, the younger womans eyes were looking to the wall.

"You shouldn't talk that way to my master." Boomed the voice again.

Suddenly a tall man wearing a red trench coat walked through the wall and entered the office. Mikes eyes went wide with horror.

"Y-y-you just walked through the fuckin' wall." Mike stuttered.

The man wearing red gave Michael a grin. Mike suddenly realized who the man was. It was the guy that asked him if he wanted to go with him when Mike was shot.

"I-I remember you! You're that guy! Hey, that's the guy I was telling you about, the one who said I can come with him!" Mike shouted to Integra.

"I know it is. Now sit down." She demanded.

Mike did as he was told, and kept his eyes on the man that walked through the wall. Integra opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a mirror and handed it to Mike.

"Here, take a look at your eyes. I believe your natural eye color is hazel, according to your drivers license." Integra said.

"Yeah, that's right. What's that got to do with anything?" Mike asked.

"Just take a look in the mirror." She said.

Mike did. He looked at his eyes and suddenly noticed that the irises of his eyes were a bright, ruby red color.

"What the hell." Mike said as he poked his a little to make sure they didn't put contacts in them. They were real.

"What's going on! My eyes _are_ hazel! Why are they this freakish red color?"

"You are an undead now." The man in red replied.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" Michael shouted at the man in red.

"He turned you into a vampire." Integra said bluntly.

"Bull shit! There is no such thing as vampires!" Mike stated.

"How do think he walked through the wall?" The young woman asked.

Mike didn't say anything, he slumped back into the chair trying to make sense of things.

"Look at your teeth, also." Integra said.

Mike grabbed the mirror again and found that his canines were much larger and sharper than they were before.

"T-this can't be. So, what does this mean? Is it true that vampires suck blood and all that crap, because I don't wanna hurt anyone, and it sounds nasty," Mike paused for a second, " I can't believe I just said that." Mike said as he began to rub his head.

"You won't, we'll make sure of that." Integra stated.

Mike stopped rubbing his head and had a nervous look on his face, "Wait, are you gonna kill me? Look, I promise I won't hurt anyone. I'll do whatever it takes, just don't kill me. What the hell was the point of turning me into a vampire if you're going to just kill me!"

"Whether or not we kill you, is entirely up to you and your behavior. I will not tolerate a disobedient vampire." Integra said with an icy tone.

"I won't be trouble, I promise. I'm freaked out enough already." Mike said as began to rub his head again.

The younger woman chuckled again. The man in red gave her a grin then looked back at Michael.

"I have a question though, did anyone actually survive from the hotel thing? Anyone at all?" Mike asked with a sound of hope in his voice.

Integra shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. There were no survivors."

Mike just looked at her with disbelief. They couldn't all be dead. Mike began to think of Glen and Pete getting shot and how he wish he could have done something to prevent it. Michael felt like he was going to cry. He was tired, confused, he had just lost his good friends, and now he's a vampire. Mike didn't cry though.

"I am truly sorry Mr. Kane." Integra said with an apologetic tone.

"So what about my dad and my sister? What about college? What happens to me now?" Mike asked, his voice solemn.

"You won't be able to contact your family and you won't be able to go back to college. You can be taught here if you wish., but you can't go back to your old life. You are officially dead." Integra explained.

Mike hung his head down. A mixture of emotions began to run through him, anger, sadness, and despair.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kane, but that's the way things are. We can't trust you to be out in the public, and the public must not know of your kind. You will now be a part of the Hellsing organization."

"I can't even talk to my family, just to let them know I'm ok?" Mike asked.

Integra shook her head, "Sorry, but no."

Mike stared at the ceiling then gave off a crazy little chuckle and leaned back into his chair, "Hellsing, huh? So, are you two vampires?" Mike asked as he pointed to the man in red and the young woman.

"Yes, they are. The one who turned you is Alucard," Integra said as she pointed to the man in red, "and this is Senior officer Seras Victoria." She said as she pointed to the young woman standing next to her.

"Nice to meet you." Seras said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah., whatever. Alucard and Seras, huh? What do you people do? Go around turning dying people into vampires? What the hell does this 'Hellsing' organization actually do?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Our job is to eradicate vampires." Integra said.

"What? You're confusing me now. Then how come you have three vampires here? Why not kill us?"

"There are different kinds of vampires. What you and Seras are, are true vampires. You still have your human emotions and are still capable of rational thought. Then there are the Freak vampires. Ones that are created by humans. They have none of there human emotions and all they want to do is feed and kill." Integra explained.

"Well, what about this dude?" Mike asked as he pointed to Alucard.

"You will find out about me soon enough." Alucard said with a shark grin.

Mike felt a chill go up his spine. This Alucard guy gave him the creeps.

"Believe me, you being here has caused me enough trouble. What I don't need now is another vampire but, since you are here we will make use of you. Starting tomorrow, you will begin training to become an efficient hunter for this organization. Officer Seras will help you with weapons training and some other military skills as well as some vampiric skills . Your commanding officer will be Captain Davis. He will train you through military exercises and provide you with other training as well. And as for Alucard, he is your master, I suggest you show him some respect. He can be rather nasty if you upset him. He will train you the most in your vampiric skills. You will start first thing tomorrow night." Integra explained.

Michael sat there, dumbfounded at what he was hearing. This couldn't be real. Him a solider?

"I hate to break this to ya, but I'm not a solider. Hell, I've never even fired off a gun before unless you count a pellet gun." Mike complained.

"That is why you will be going through training. You are a vampire now. You will find things to be a lot easier for you now." Integra said.

Mike scratched the back of his head thinking of something else to say, "Uh, where am I gonna stay? Back at my apartment in Oxford? And by the way where exactly are we?" Mike asked.

"You will be staying here, Walter has prepared a room for you. And we are in London." Integra stated.

"London? We're not to far from Oxford. Would it be alright if I get my stuff at my apartment and bring it here?"

"No, if you want your belongings that bad we can send for someone to bring them here. Now, if you don't mind this meeting has concluded. If you have any other questions about what you have become, ask Walter, Seras or Alucard. I am much to busy to be bothered with trivial things such as those. I will check on your progress within three weeks. I will inform you about your family matters if they are to come up. " Integra explained.

"Uh, ok. Well, it was very interesting meeting you Integra." Mike said as he began to stand up.

"From now on, Mr. Kane you will address me as Sir or Sir Integra. Is that understood?" She said with her calm yet firm voice.

"Yes ma'am, I mean Sir. Sorry." Mike said as he corrected himself.

"That's alright, just remember that I am your superior. You may leave now. Officer Victoria and Walter shall escort you to your room." Integra said as she motioned to Seras.

Seras lead Michael out of the office. Alucard remained in the office.

"So, what do you think of him?" Alucard asked with a hint of anticipation of what Integra would say.

"I think he is going to be a stubborn one. He had better be the last one, Alucard. It was bad enough that you made Seras into one, but now you have changed an American citizen, Alucard. It probably would have been better if you had let him die." Integra said sounding annoyed.

Alucard gave a low chuckle, "But master, he made the choice himself, just as the Police girl did. Don't you think he and the police girl will make a good couple?"

Integra sighed, "Alucard, leave my office, now. I don't have time to listen to your delusional ranting."

Alucard smiled a disturbing smile and said, "As you wish." Then disappeared through the wall.

* * *

"So, I take it you are going to be staying with us?" Walter asked with a pleasant smile.

"Looks like it." Mike answered with a low voice.

"Oh, its not so bad here once you get used to it." Seras said trying to cheer him up.

Mike shrugged, "So, do I get that room I was sleeping in earlier?"

"Well, no. We put you in there so we could prepare your room that you will living in. That room had windows, you won't want that when you're trying to sleep." Walter explained.

"Oh shit. You mean I can't go in the sunlight or I'll die? Like in the movies? That shit's real?" Mike moaned.

"No, it won't kill you, it will just weaken you severely since you are just a fledgling." Walter said.

"And you will find the sun to be a bit of an annoyance." Seras added in.

"You will also not want to touch anything silver." Walter said.

"Silver? I thought that was werewolves." Mike said sounding confused.

"Same goes for them too." Seras said.

"HA! This just keeps getting better and better. So where is my room?" Mike asked.

"Down this way. Follow me." Walter motioned towards the stairs.

They walked down the stairs to the first floor and reached another set of stairs that led down into a dungeon looking like place.

"My room is down here? You gotta be fuckin' kidding."

"Trust me, looks can be deceiving. Your room is actually quite lovely." Walter said.

Mike shook his head in disbelief and followed.

"So, your name is Seras, right?" Mike asked trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"Yes. Officer Seras to you." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Forgot."

"Don't worry about it. You can call me Seras for now. But when we start training tomorrow, I will expect you to address as ma'am or officer, ok?" Seras said trying to sound cheerful.

"Ok. How long have you been a vampire, if you don't mind me asking."

"About two years. It's hard to get used to at first, but you'll get the hang of it. I still have trouble with some things." Seras admitted.

"What about mast-, uh, I mean, Alucard? How long has he been one?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea how long master has been one. Centuries probably." Seras said.

"We're here," Walter said, "This is your room you will be living in."

It was a windowless, stone room, but fairly nice. It had a beautiful red rug that filled up most of the room. There was a nicely furnished wood table that could fit four. It had a spectacular Victorian style canopy bed and even had its on bathroom. The room was like a very fancy hotel room.

"No TV?" Mike said sarcastically.

Walter chuckled, "No, sorry. You probably would have to get permission from Sir Integra to get one."

"Is she really the boss of this place? She seems a bit, young. She looks like she could be my sister." Mike said.

"Yes, she is 'boss' of this entire organization, and she is older than you by four years." Walter said.

"Four years! Holy crap." Mike said sounding stunned.

"She inherited her title at a young age," Walter said, "Well, I must be going. You should probably get some rest for tomorrow. Miss Victoria and the Captain aren't going to go easy on you because you're new."

"That's right." Seras added in , still having a friendly smile on her face.

"What time is it? I can't sleep now." Mike said.

"Oh dear. It's almost five am. You two should be getting to bed. I will see you two tonight." Walter said as began to walk back down the hallway.

"I really have to sleep during the day?" Mike asked.

Seras nodded, "It's going to be difficult for the first few weeks, but you'll get used to it, eventually."

"This sucks," Michael said as he walked into his room, "I'll see ya tomorrow then. Goodnight, uh, I mean good morning, or whatever. You get what I mean."

Seras giggled then said, "I know what you mean. Same to you. Try and get some sleep, you're going to need it."

Sorry there is no action in this chapter, I just wanted to get all the characters acquainted with Michael. I promise there will be action in the next chapter though. WOO HOO! Action!


	3. Adjusting

Hellsing's Newest Member

Chapter 3

I do not own Hellsing, but I do own the characters I have created.

Michael was pacing around his room the whole day thinking about what has happened within the last twenty-four hours. Within less than a day he has lost his friends, his life, his identity, been changed into a vampire and has lost contact with his family. He felt like he was losing his mind. It felt as if this was all just a bad dream that he needed to wake up from.

It was six p.m. and he was supposed to sleep during the day, according to what Seras and Integra had said. He would occasionally drift off to sleep but only for short periods of time.

"_How the hell am I supposed to sleep?" _Michael thought.

He laid on his bed, or coffin as they said, and tried to sleep. He kept twisting and turning trying to sleep but it was of no use.

"You should have got some sleep, college boy." A deep voice boomed throughout his room.

Michael fell off his bed and quickly got up looking around to find out where the voice was coming from. Alucard then appeared into his room. Michael backed away from him. Alucard just stood silent, wearing an eerie grin.

"I couldn't sleep." Michael stated.

"You are going to wish you had slept by the time this night is over," Alucard said with a deep chuckle, "You better put your uniform on. The captain and Police girl are on their way here to wake you." Alucard warned then disappeared through the wall.

Michael stared at the wall that Alucard had just phased through, then laid back down on his bed. He began to drift off, thinking about being back home with his dad and sister.

"Wake up soldier!" yelled a male voice.

Michael jerked up to see an older man in a uniform and Seras standing in his doorway.

"What the hell is this? I am trying to sleep." Michael replied in a irritated voice.

"From now on your ass is ours." the older man said.

"You haven't forgotten Sir Integra's discussion about you being trained?" Seras asked, her face deprived of her sweetness from last night.

Mike did remember then whined, "Can't I have one more hour?"

"Get of bed now, soldier!" the older man shouted once more, this time with much more force.

Mike jumped up from bed, standing in front of the two, not sure of what to do.

"From now on, you refer to me as sir or Captain Davis, do you get me!" Davis shouted in Mikes face.

"Yes! I mean yes, sir!" replied nervously.

"Good, and you refer to Senior officer Victoria as Ma'am or officer Victoria, understood?" Davis asked, his voice not as loud.

"Yes sir." Mike replied once again.

"Now, Officer Victoria and I are going to wait outside of your room while you get dressed, if you aren't out of your room with your uniform on by five minutes, you will be doing three hundred pushups." Davis threatened.

Mikes eyes widened, "Three hundred! That's insane!"

"Make it three minutes and four hundred pushups if you don't make the time."

"Yes sir." Mike said solemnly.

"Good." Davis said as he and Seras exited his room.

"Ready, go!" Seras shouted from outside.

Mike made a dash toward his uniform and began to figure out how everything went on. Trying to put on the straps and belts. He finally got into his uniform and began to put on his boots. He ran toward the door while hopping on one foot trying to tie his last boot when he tripped and his boot went flying into the door. He ran to grab his boot when he heard, "Times up!" from Seras.

The two walked in to find Michael on the floor swearing as he was tying his boot. Seras suppressed a giggle, Davis gave a sly smile at Seras then looked back down at Michael.

"Times up." Davis said.

Michael finally tied his boot then got into the pushup position. Anger filled his face.

"Down!" Davis shouted.

Michael went down and came back up.

"I didn't tell you to come back up! Get back down!" Davis ordered.

Mike did as he was told. This lasted for thirty minutes when Davis finally decided to stop at three hundred and sixteen pushups. Much to Mikes surprise he wasn't as tired and worn out as he thought he would be. His arms didn't feel sore and he wasn't even sweating. Davis and Seras lead Michael into a large room filled with men, all of them wearing uniforms. All the men stood at attention when they saw Seras and Davis.

"At ease men. I would like to introduce our newest recruit. This is Michael Kain. I believe you all know what he is, but just remember he's on our side." Davis explained.

Michael didn't like being the center of attention. Practically every soldier was glairing at Michael, giving him a look that said, 'I want to kill you'.

"Alright men, back to what you were doing," Davis said then turned to Michael, "Now, Officer Victoria is going to be your main trainer. I will expect you to show her respect and listen to her. She is going to put you through a much more rigorous training session then I do with my men. When we are called out for a mission you will join my men. I will expect you to perform your duties and tasks that I command you, is that clear?" Davis asked, his voice low and commanding.

"Yes sir." Mike nodded.

"He's all yours Victoria." Davis said to Seras as he left.

Seras turned to Michael who just stood still, a nervous look was in his red eyes.

"Lets get started, shall we?" Seras said to Michael.

"Yes ma'am." Michael said, his voice was a mix of anger and sadness.

Seras walked outside the mansion to a training area. The moon was shining tonight. Michael looked at all the equipment and sighed. He knew what was in store for him.

"You objective is to go through this entire course in under two minutes." Seras explained as if it were as simple as turning on a T.V.. Michaels eyes widened in disbelief. Seras suppressed a smile at his reaction. She remembered feeling the same way.

"Uh, are you serious?" Michael asked.

Seras glared at Michael.

"I mean ma'am, I don't think I can do this. I mean when I was in high school I did good on everything except P.E.. I suck at doing physical stuff." Michael explained.

"You are not going to argue with me. The men have to complete this in under five minutes, but you aren't a human. You will find being a vampire has many advantages." Seras said.

Michael shook his head in disbelief and prepared himself. Seras gave Mike the signal to go and he took off.

* * *

Integra watched the two vampires from her balcony. Seras was a kind, gentle Vampire, even though to Integra, the words 'kind' and 'vampire' didn't mix, but Seras _was _those things none the less. She hoped Alucards new fledgling would prove to be helpful to her organization and would not cause trouble. She watched as the new vampire ran through the course with amazing speed and incredible agility. She watched as Seras gave him orders to do other exercises.

"How are you this evening, Master?" came a familiar deep voice.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Alucard?" Integra said in her usual calm voice.

"Where's the fun in that?" Alucard replied.

"Your fledgling has been a vampire for a little more than a day. He seems to be doing well for a first day of training." Integra stated as she kept her eye on two vampires below.

Alucard walked to the balcony and stood next to her. He looked down on the two as well.

"He is still weak. The Police girl could easily defeat him in a fight. He still requires much more training and discipline." Alucard stated.

"When do _you_ plan on training him yourself, Alucard?" Integra asked.

"When I feel he is ready. He is much different from the Police girl. He is quite stubborn and has a nasty temper. You should hear some of his thoughts," Alucard said with a grin, "I thought your troops had bad mouths, but this College boy has surpassed even them in profanity."

"Has he drank any blood yet?"

"Not yet. Walter has yet to provide him with some. He shall drink tonight. Or he may refuse like the Police girl did on her first experience with blood."

"Why did you say he is much different from Seras?" Integra asked as she pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"His attitude is much different then hers. Police girl, as you have noticed, is kind and gentle, while the boy is quick to anger and crude. He clings to his human emotions still, but his emotions are different than that of the Police girl. But as they say opposites attract, wouldn't you agree, Integra?" Alucard said with a wicked grin on his face as he turned to Integra.

Integra raised an eyebrow, "That me be in some cases, but don't get your hopes up. I want him to drink the blood we prepare for him, Alucard. I don't want him going into a blood lust and feeding off my men, is that understood?"

Alucard gave off a deep laugh, "Of course, Master. And on that note I shall depart." Alucard said as disappeared through the wall.

Integra looked back outside to see the two vampires walking back inside the mansion.

* * *

Michael was beginning to get a bit irritated with all the ordering around. The course was a pain in the ass. He finally cleared it after14 tries. Seras then led Michael into the firing range. The range was empty, just the way Seras wanted it.

"Now, you said you have never fired a gun, is that correct?" Seras asked.

"Yes ma'am." Michael replied.

"Well, tonight you learn," Seras said as she handed him a rather large gun, "This is a Berrett Light fifty rifle. It takes .50 caliber rounds, an average human would not be able to fire this unless the were lying down in a sniper position, you are not human. You shall fire this gun as if it were just a normal rifle." Seras explained as she handed the rifle to Michael.

He was surprised at how light it was, it felt as if the gun was made out of Styrofoam. He held the rifle to his shoulder, aimed, and pulled the trigger. BOOM! The sound of the rifle echoed throughout the range. A rather large hole was in the abdomen of the target that was placed up.

"Holy shit! I hit it! Whoa! That was fuckin' awesome! Did you see the flame that came out of that? It was fuckin' huge! Man, this thing barely has a kick to it. Can I keep this gun?" Michael spoke sounding like a little kid at Christmas.

Seras smiled slightly, "Very good shot, but not good enough," she said, Michaels demeanor suddenly stopped, "We are hunting vampires, so next shot aim for the heart or the head, understood?"

Michael nodded then continued firing. He was doing good until Seras moved the target as far as it could go. Michael could barely see it and only managed hitting the leg of the target.

"We'll have to work on that, Kain," she said, " but for now your training for tonight has ended. You did alright on your first day but you need much more improve ment. You may go back to your room if you wish or you can go into the weight room or continue training at your own pace. I need to go report your progress for tonight to Sir Integra." Seras said then left.

Michael was alone and decided to look around the Mansion for the weight room. He had to test something out. He asked one of the maids working where to find it. She nervously told him them ran off quickly upstairs to go clean some rooms. Michael rolled his eyes at the maids reaction toward him. As Mike walked to the weight room, thoughts were swimming through his head about the training. He didn't feel sore or exhausted, only tired due to lack of sleep, maybe being a vampire wasn't all that bad. He was also feeling hungry. He also thought about this dad and sister. He was thinking of ways to contact them without Integra finding out.

Michael finally reached the weight room. There were ten men in there, all of them giving Michael dirty looks. Michael, getting sick of their dirty looks, glared back them in a somewhat childish manner, making a couple of them laugh. Mike then approached a bench pressing set and put on fifty pound weights on each side. He wanted to test out how strong his Vampirism made him. Last time he checked he could only bench press one hundred twenty pounds. He wasn't too strong last time he checked, but the last day and a half have held many surprises.

"Hey, man. Why don't you try adding on some more? I think this going to be too light for you." a rather large black man said to Mike.

"Yeah, this is gonna be like lifting up a bag full of feathers for you." a younger man said to Mike.

"How much should I add?" Mike asked sounding confused.

"Try this much," the black man said as he and the other man added on another four hundred pounds, "It shouldn't be hard for you."

" Five hundred pounds? Are you fucking kidding? I won't be able to lift that up." Mike said in a some what angered voice, feeling as if these two were making fun of him.

"Just give it a try, if you can't lift them, oh well." the younger man said.

"Fine." Mike said.

Mike then laid down on the bench staring up at the ceiling. He gripped the weight and for a few seconds Mike stayed in that position. Then with all his might, Mike lifted the weight. It was incredibly light, so light that Mike put to much force in lifting it causing the entire weight to go through the ceiling up to the next floor. A scream of surprise could be heard from the second floor. It was the maid that Mike encountered earlier. Dust and debris landed on Mikes face. He stood up and examined the hole he had made. The weight was now on the second floor. The two men that helped him stood there in amazement at what had happened.

"Oh shit." Mike stated.

"Whoa! Did you fuckin' see that?" the younger man said.

"Told you that it was going to be light. I didn't expect it to be that light for you though, damn." the black man said.

"I can't believe I just did that. It was so light," Mike then moved under the hole, "Hey lady? Are you ok? Sorry about the hole in the ceiling and, uh, floor."

Some of the other men were laughing at what had happened but a few were not. They did not like another Vampire amongst them.

"By the way, my name is Dwayne Chaverez." the black man said as he held his rather large hand out to shake.

"I'm Michael Kain." Mike said as he shook his hand.

"And my name is Timothy Mason , but everyone calls me Tim." the younger man said as he shook Mikes hand.

"You guys aren't scared of me? I mean, you guys know what I am." Mike said.

"We know what you are. You're part of the team, that's what you are." Dwayne said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, man, you're part of the group." Tim said patting Mike on the back.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Mike said, forgetting about the hole in the ceiling.

"Mr. Kain!" came a female voice.

Mike turned around to see Integra standing at the doorway of the weight room. All the men stood at attention. Mike did as they did.

"I would like to see you in my office within the next five minutes. Is that understood?" She said in a commanding voice.

"Yes ma'am." Mike replied.

She turned and walked back to her office. Mike grimaced.

"That can't be good." Tim said.

"Nope." Mike said as he began to leave the weight room.

"She should fill him full of silver. Fuckin' vampire makes me sick." said one of the men.

A flash of anger struck Mike. He looked at the man who said that and walked toward him, slowly.

"If you want to say something, why don't you say it to my face you asshole." Mike spat.

"Gladly, I hope she fills you full of silver bullets, you vampire piece of shit." the man shot back, backing away from the approaching Michael.

Mike clenched his fist, "Are you scared of me? Why are you backing away?"

"Kain!" shouted Seras.

Michael turned and all the men again saluted.

"Sir Integra called you to her office, I suggest you do as you are told." Seras scolded.

Mike nodded then walked out, he gave the man who insulted him a final glare and said, "We should finish this discussion later," then he left. Seras was following behind him.

"You want to explain what that was about?" Seras asked.

"Not really, ma'am." Mike replied.

"Look, don't let those guys get to you. They just hate Vampires because they have lost some of their friends to other Freak Vampires." Seras explained.

Mike didn't reply. They reached Integra's office and Mike gave a soft knock.

"You may enter." he heard her say.

Seras waited outside the office while Mike went in. He walked up to her desk and looked at her with a annoyance.

"You will stand at attention unless I say other wise." She ordered in an icy tone.

Mike did as he was told.

"Would you care to explain why there is a hole in one of the guest bedrooms and why there is a five hundred pound weight in there as well?" Integra asked in a somewhat irritated voice.

Mike cleared his throat, "Well, um, I was down in the weight room and I wanted to see how much I could lift. Basically I wanted to test out my new strength. I didn't think I would be able to lift it so I used all my strength and much to my surprise, it was much lighter than I thought it was, _ma'am._" Mike explained in a somewhat nervous tone.

Integra sighed, "I see. Well, I believe I need not to punish you, but you will pay for the damage through your paycheck. This is you first day of training and already you have destroyed something. See that it doesn't happen again. You are dismissed." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Mike said as he saluted then walked out.

He opened the door to meet Seras's eager eyes.

"How did it go?" Seras asked.

"I have to pay for the damage through my paycheck which I didn't know about, ma'am." Mike replied with an irritated voice. "I think I am gonna go to my room. I am getting tired. What time is it ma'am?"

"Two hours till dawn." Seras replied.

"Wow. I haven't gotten any sleep for forty-eight hours. I feel special." Mike muttered as began to walk downstairs to his room. Seras followed him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Seras asked hoping he would say yes.

"Uh, in bed? I don't know you real well, ma'am." Michael said nervously.

"No! To your room," Seras said as she blushed, "You can call me Seras for now, also. All the men are probably going to bed so know one will know. And we are off duty for right now. We can talk just like normal people." Seras said with a cheerful smile.

"Its as if you have two personalities. You're all nice and happy when we first meet then tonight you were hollering and shouting orders and now you're all nice again." Mike stated.

"I have to be. I told you I won't go easy on you because you are new. I have to be tough on you when you're training." Seras explained.

Mike nodded and they finally came to his room, he invited her in and they sat down at his table. The two just sat there not sure of what to say, when Mike finally spoke up.

"How have you adjusted?" Mike asked.

"Huh? Adjusted to what?" She asked sounding confused.

"Being a vampire. How did you get used to it?" Mike asked again.

"Oh, that. To be honest with you, I still haven't fully adjusted. I have gotten used to the sleep hours and my strength, but as for other things, it just takes time." Seras replied.

"Do you have any family?" Mike decided to ask.

Seras looked down at the table with a look of sadness on her face, "No. My mother died when I was really young and my father died when I was a teenager."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's probably better that way for you, though. If you had family that was still alive it would probably be harder on you knowing you won't be able to see them again." Mike said.

Seras looked up at Michael. His face had a mixture of emotions, anger, sadness, pain. He still was getting used to the fact at what he has become. She knew how he felt to some extent but she didn't have family, he does.

"Its ok. I am sure you will be able to see them again, someday." She said trying to sound hopeful.

Mike shrugged, "I hope so." Mike paused for a second, "I have a question that has been bugging me. Have you ever fed off a live person?"

Seras looked at him with a surprised look, "No. I don't plan on doing that anytime soon either."

"Ok, good. I don't want to either. Just the thought of drinking blood gives me chills." Mike said.

Seras nodded in agreement, she didn't like talking about that particular subject. She then looked at Mike, "How old is your sister?"

It was Mike's turn to be surprised, he didn't really want to talk about family, it made him depressed, "She is ten. Her birthday was two months ago. She started to learn how to play the clarinet. She is already pretty good at it."

"That's wonderful. I can't really play any instruments. How about you?" Seras asked.

"I can play the classical piano, that's it." Mike stated.

" Really? I always wanted to learn how to play the piano, but I never had the chance to." Seras said with a nervous chuckle.

The two were silent for a few seconds then Seras finally spoke up again, " Well, we should probably get some sleep. You need to get some, you haven't slept for two days."

Mike nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. I think I will be able to sleep tonight."

"Good, and remember, you better wake up on time unless you want Captain Davis and myself to come and wake you up again." Seras said with smile.

"I don't want that again." Mike said with a grimace.

He saw Seras to the door and shut it as she left. Mike then undressed and showered. Once he was finished he walked out of his shower in some clean sleeping clothes to see that a ice bucket was on his table. There was a blood packet in the bucket. Mike found himself staring at the packet with hungry eyes. He walked over to it. He could smell the wonderful red liquid. He reached for it and picked up the bag. He was about to tear into it when he suddenly snapped out of his trance. He ripped the bag open and dumped the blood in the toilet and flushed it. He laid in bed and pressed the button that closed the top part of his bed. As it came over him he began to fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

As the two weeks progressed Michael became more efficient at his training. He learned how to clean and load his rifle very quickly, he could clear the course in two minutes in under 3 tries and he started to lift massive weights. After his training, Seras would usually walk him to his room and they would chat. Seras was enjoying it, it was nice to have someone who felt her sentiments about vampirism and could talk to her about fun things such as movies and music, it was making her feel human again. Michael had his wish granted, for Integra had ordered all of Mikes belongings from his apartment to be brought to his room. He could finally watch T.V. in surround sound again. He had already made good friends with Dwayne and Tim and occasionally they would come into his room and would listen to Mikes huge collection of c.d.'s or play a game of poker. But during this short period of time Mike kept on fighting the urge to drink the blood that was offered to him and most importantly he hadn't experienced any real combat yet.

"Alright men!" Davis shouted, "We got a call about thirty minutes ago from a small town outside of Manchester. The call ,apparently, came from a large farm. There are reports of the Freak Vampires and ghouls so grab your gear and prepare to leave in ten!"

Michael was nervous. He hadn't done this before. He had never shot any living thing before, although, technically they weren't living. As their truck pulled out and drove off to their destination, Mike's stomach was hurting. He hadn't drank any blood yet. He was starving. He would occasionally catch himself staring at the men with hungry eyes, but he shook it off. The drive there was nerve racking. He hated waiting, he just wanted to get this over with. Seras noticed that Mike was fidgety. He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He gave her a nervous smile back. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived to their destination. All the men got out of their separate trucks. Mike got out and looked around. They where at large farm house. He could smell blood. He looked around to see where the stench was coming from. He turned to see through the dark, all the cows and sheep in the pasture were horribly mutilated. Limbs and internal organs covered the field and there were no signs of life around. It was like those horror movies that Mike used to watch with his cousin, Travis.

Davis signaled for Mike, Tim, and three other men to go into the back side of the house. Seras stayed back with the Captain and had her Harkonnen with her to provide back up fire.

Mike didn't have his usual rifle, they gave him a S.A.W. automatic machine gun used for covering fire. His rifle had to much power and would go through not only the Freaks but also the house and even further. Two other teams of five spread out; one into the farm and the other through the green house out back, the rest stayed at the vehicles and blocked the roads so other vehicles wouldn't go through. Mike and Tim followed one of the older men since he has had more experience. The older man signaled for Mike to kick down the door. Mike nodded and walked up to the door, he looked back and saw that the men had their guns aimed at the door prepared to shoot anything that came out. Mike kicked the door down in one easy kick then moved to the side. There was nothing there, or at least nothing they could see. They began to walk and they entered through the kitchen. There was blood all over the tiled floor. Tim gave Mike a look of worry, Mike was feeling the same. Suddenly they heard gunfire come from the men in the greenhouse. The men looked out one of the windows to see flashes of gunfire light up the greenhouse. Then Mike heard a moan. All the men turned to see six people walking toward them in the dark, or things that resembled humans. They had blood covering their clothes and their eyes weren't that of a human. Their eyes were a filmy white.

"Shit!" one of the men shouted.

"Open fire!" the commander of their group ordered.

All five men opened fire lighting up the entire room. The creatures moaned as bullets tore through their bodies. After the bodies fell to the ground they made sure they were dead. Mike looked at the bodies with disgust. There was a body that looked to have been a beautiful young girl in another life, her clothes were full of bullet holes and blood and half of her face blown off. He was starting to feel sick. He wasn't sure if he could handle doing this.

"Mason, Kain, check the second floor. If you see any more of these things do not hesitate to shoot." their group commander ordered. They both nodded and carefully walked up stairs.

Tim was in front of Mike his assault rifle trained in front of him. Mike held tight to his S.A.W. and nervously followed Tim. They could still hear short bursts of gunfire coming from the barn and greenhouse.

"They must have run into some Freaks." Tim said.

Just as the two reached the top of the stairs they ran into the nearest room, which looked like it belonged to a young child.

"Clear." Tim said then left as they went over to the door of the next room.

Just as Mike was about to kick down the door to the next room automatic gunfire exploded through the door one of the bullets hit Mike in the stomach the others hitting the wall behind them. Tim ducked for cover and Mike fired blindly through the door and wall of the room hoping he would hit who ever was in there. As the gunfire ceased in the room, Mike stopped firing. Tim slowly got up then asked, "Is it clear?"

"I'm not sure. Stay here and cover me, I'm going in to check." Mike said.

Tim nodded then pointed at torn apart door. Mike kicked it down and searched to see who was shooting at them. There was a man lying on the floor holding two bullet wounds he received from Michael. Mike could tell he was one of the Freaks, his eyes were red and his canines were rather large. The man reached for his gun but Mike quickly fired several rounds into his heart. The body began to convulse.

"Oh shit! He's still alive!" Tim shouted.

The two began empty rounds into the Freaks head spraying blood, brain matter, and pieces of skull all over the room and upon themselves. Both Tim and Michael were screaming as they unloaded round after round into the freaks head. They stopped firing once the body was motionless. The Freaks head was totally disintegrated, pieces of brain and flesh were stuck their uniform. Mike felt some blood on the corner of his mouth. Instinctively, Mike licked the blood off the corner of his mouth. The taste of the sweet blood was divine. His body hungered for more.

"Uh, Mike? Are you ok, man?" Tim asked as he saw Mike just stand still with blank expression on his face.

Mike turned his head toward Tim, his face was emotionless. Tim was getting nervous.

"Mike, its me, Tim."

Mike didn't hear his pleas, he just wanted blood, he had to have more of that sweet fluid. He could practically taste the warm, fresh liquid coursing through Tim's body. He wanted it. Mike began to slowly walk towards Tim, his eyes glowed an eerie red in the dark room.

"Mike, you're freaking me out." Tim nervously said.

Mike gave Tim a demonic grin. Tim started to back away. He raised his gun and pointed it a Mikes head.

"Mike, don't make me put you down." Tim threatened.

Mike suddenly reached out and yanked Tim's gun from him and threw out the window. He then lunged at Tim and pinned him to the ground.

"Mike, stop! It's me, Tim! For the love of God!" Tim screamed.

"Kain!" shouted the group commander. He had his rifle trained on Mike.

Mike suddenly snapped out of his trance. He looked at Tim who had a look of horror upon his face.

"What the hell happened?" Mike asked.

* * *

Well how to like the third chapter so far? Sorry it took a while for me to update it. I have been busy with my college finals. Please read and review. Suggestions of what you would like to see also would be appreciated. Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter is kind of long. 


	4. Normal again

Hellsings Newest Member

Chapter 4

After all the men had finally got back to the mansion, Mike had yet another meeting with Sir Integra. One he was not looking forward to. He totally blanked out when he attacked Tim, the captain and Seras had him ride in a separate vehicle then all the other men. He was afraid he had just lost a friend he had made. Mike was glad that he didn't hurt him though, he would rather have Tim hate him then him being killed by his own hand. Mike was shot in the stomach during the mission, but it didn't even hurt. It felt weird to him, and it was slowly healing. Overall, their mission was successful, but Mike wasn't going to be able to enjoy the success.

Mike was walking up to Integra's office, dreading what she was going to say. Seras and the captain were escorting him to her office. Davis and Seras had already talked to Integra about the incident, and now it was Mikes turn. He was fearing the worst. Afraid she might have him killed or locked away. Seras and Davis didn't speak a word to him which made him worry even more. Once they reached the door to her office Mike gave a soft knock on the door.

"Enter." was all Integra said.

Mike nervously opened the door. Integra was sitting calmly at her desk and Alucard was standing at her side. He slowly walked up to her desk. Integra's stare could pierce the thickest steel. Mike was beginning to feel uncomfortable by her gaze. Alucard's face was unreadable. He didn't have any emotion in his face.

"Would you explain to me, why you attacked one of my men, Mr. Kain?" Integra finally said, her voice serious and showing a bit of anger.

Mike gulped, he wasn't sure how to explain it, "Uh, well, to be honest with you, ma'am, I sort of, well, I don't know why, ma'am." Mike finally said.

Integra held her unnerving gaze on him, it was making him more and more uncomfortable.

"I hope you have a better explanation then that, Mr. Kain. I consider what you did very serious. You are lucky you didn't injure him or worse, kill him." She said in an icy tone.

Mike looked down at the floor in shame, "I think," Mike paused for a second, "I think I know why I did what I did, ma'am."

Integra raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Then, explain."

"You see, I haven't been, uh, drinking the blood you guys have been providing me with. I haven't had any blood since I was turned. I've been kinda hungry lately so when I tasted that little bit of blood, I guess I just lost it. I totally blacked out and when I came out of it I saw Tim's face, the look in his face, he was terrified of me. I didn't know what I did until someone told me later. That is the honest to God truth ma'am. I would never hurt Tim or any of the men for that matter, honestly." Mike explained, his voice was full hurt.

Integra looked at Mike hard, "I know you haven't been drinking the blood. Alucard here, has told me. Why do you refuse to drink the blood we give you? You are only weakening yourself."

"I just can't bring myself to do it. It sickens me to think of drinking it, but at the same time I my body craves it. It's hard to explain ma'am." Mike said.

"I realize it must be difficult for you, Mr. Kain, but you must understand that I can't have a starved vampire amongst my men. You put my men at danger everyday you don't drink that blood. Your cravings will get worse, possibly to the point that you may just go on a rampage and try to drain all my men. That is why we provide you with the blood, not only to give you food but to keep you from going on a bloodlust rampage." Integra explained.

Mike was still looking at the floor, he couldn't look at her.

"I have decided what to do with you, Mr. Kain." Integra finally said.

Mike looked up at her, finally, and awaited to hear his punishment.

"I have decided not to destroy you. Other than your attack on Mr. Mason, the group commander said you did pretty well. I would hate to see all that training you have gone through, so far, go to waste. That is why I have decided to let Alucard find a fitting punishment for you. This was his suggestion, my idea was to keep you locked up and bound for a period of time, but I think Alucard may come up with something better." Integra explained, her voice was cool and calm once again.

Mikes eyes widened in horror once he heard what was to happen. Alucard had a wicked grin plastered on his face. He then looked at Integra with pleading eyes.

"Ma'am, I swear to you, I will drink the blood. Get me a pack and I will drink it right here. Please! You can't let him do this. He might kill me." Mike pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kain. That won't be enough. You must be punished. Alucard won't kill you. If I wanted you destroyed it would have happened a while ago." Integra replied.

"But-"

"That is all, Mr. Kain. You are dismissed." Integra interrupted.

Mike stood still for a second then turned around and began to slowly walk towards the door.

"I will be seeing you later, college boy." Alucard said.

Mike hurried and left the office to meet the eyes of the captain and Seras. They both could see the fear in his eyes.

"So, I take it she told you?" the captain asked.

Mike just nodded.

"I hope you will learn from this. I don't want this to happen again, is that clear?" Davis said, Mike nodded then Davis walked away.

Seras just looked at him with pity in her eyes. Just the thought of Alucard punishing anyone gave her chills. She knew what her Master could do, but Mike had yet to find out.

"I suggest that you drink the blood they give you from now on." Seras finally said.

Mike nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I know how hard it is. Trust me, I had a lot of trouble getting used to the fact, but it is better than accidentally killing one of your friends. Look at this as a warning and be glad you didn't kill Tim." Seras said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder then walked off. Seras just sighed. He was too upset and worried about everything to talk. He was mad at Integra, mad at Alucard for turning him, mad at the son of a bitch who killed Glen and Pete, and most of all, he was mad at himself. He was beginning to wonder if he should have just died there that day and refused Alucards answer. He wouldn't be able to show his face again to the soldiers, they all probably hated him even more now, and as for Tim and Dwayne, he thought he just might have lost his only friends he had at this place.

As he was walking down to his room he saw Tim waiting at his door. Mike slowed down and thought of just turning around and wait till he leaves, but Tim had already spotted him.

Mike nervously walked up to him. He hung his head in shame. He didn't need anything else to add to his already miserable night.

"Hey." Tim said.

"Hey," Mike said in a nervous voice, he wouldn't look at him, "Look, before you say anything, I just want to say that I am sorry. I can't apologize enough, I know, but I still want to say sorry. If you still want to hate me that's fine, I don't blame you."

Tim looked at Mike for a moment or two, he could see the hurt in Mikes face.

"I accept your apology, Mike. To be honest with you, I wasn't mad, just freaked out. You scared the shit out of me, man. It took a lot for me to come down here, but I realized how hard all this must be for you. I know how you became what you are, you've told Dwayne and I. What I didn't know was that you were refusing to drink the blood they gave you. The captain told me that's why you did what you did. Why didn't you drink it?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. It just seems wrong. I know I need it, but my mind is saying don't do it. I hate it. It drives me fucking crazy." Mike said.

Tim sighed, not sure of what to say, "I'm sorry, man."

"Why are you sorry?" Mike asked.

"Because it must be hard. I can't imagine what all this must be like for you."

"Don't be sorry. I made the decision to become this, not you. Anyways, you better go. My master is going to be here soon to deliver my punishment." Mike said.

"Big Red is going to punish you? Shit. Sorry to hear that. But just to let you know, you and I are still cool." Tim said with a smile and patted Mike on the back.

Mike gave a weak smile back, "Thanks, man. That means a lot to me."

Tim nodded then walked off. Mike was feeling slightly better and he slowly entered his room. To his surprise, Alucard was sitting at his table. If Mikes heart could still beat, he would have had a heart attack. Mike didn't say anything. Alucard had a rather large chesire cat grin on his face.

"That was touching." he smiled.

"Glad you liked it." Mike snapped back.

"I was waiting for you two, to hug and kiss." Alucard said mockingly.

"Yeah, I bet you were."

"You and the police girl both cling onto your pathetic human emotions. It is quite irritating. I told you to drink the blood, but you refused to listen, and now look where it has got you. You would be wise to drink the blood after we are done with our little 'session'." Alucard said.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked nervously.

Alucard just grinned insanely. He finally stood up from his seat and began to walk toward Michael. Michael started backing away from him until he reached the wall. Alucard towered over him and continued to grin. Alucard took off his glasses and stared into Michaels eyes. Mike stood still, entranced by his eyes. Alucard then put his gloved hand on Michaels forehead. Mike still wasn't moving. Alucard finally spoke.

"Your punishment is, this." Alucard said as his eyes glowed a bright red and the signs on his glove began to glow.

Mike threw his head back and began to scream as horrible and terrifying images went through his head. Images of people being dismembered but not dying, horrifying creatures tearing people limb from limb, people being tortured begging to die. Michaels eyes began to roll to the back of his head as the he began to feel the pain of all these people who were being ripped open and being mutilated but could never die. Mike stopped screaming, finally, and could only shake and make garbled noises as he was bombarded by these images and felt the pain of the people who were in them. After a few minutes of this Alucard finally took his hand off of Michael's forehead. Mike fell to the ground in a heap, shaking and whimpering, his eyes wide with terror. Alucard looked down at him, his face was emotionless.

"What you just witnessed, was only a glimpse of what Hell is like. I expect you to drink the blood when I leave. If not, then you and I will have another one of these 'sessions' , only the next one will last much longer." Alucard said then vanished through the wall.

* * *

Integra sat at her desk going through paper work, when Alucard appeared. 

"How did it go?" Integra asked not looking up at him.

"I think he handled it quite well. A human would have probably died or passed out, but he didn't." Alucard said with a grin.

"Will he be able to continue training?" Integra asked.

"Of course. He should be fine by tomorrow, two days at the most."

"Good. If there is nothing else you have to say, I would like to be alone and finish my work." Integra said, her eyes still focused on her paper work..

"As you wish." Alucard said and vanished.

* * *

Michael couldn't get the images out his head. He was sitting on the floor where Alucard had left him. He could still see the poor tortured people begging to be killed. He finally mustered up the will to stand up and walk over to the table. There was, yet another bag of medical blood resting inside a ice bucket, just waiting for Michael to bite into it. Mike sat there for a few minutes contemplating about how to go about it. 

"Fuck it." He said to himself as he grabbed the bag of blood.

He ripped the top of it off with his hand then poured the cool, red liquid into his mouth. He found himself enjoying every sweet drop of the divine fluid. He hungrily emptied the bad then ripped the bag even further so to get every last drop of blood. Blood had never tasted so sweet. He threw the empty bag away and laid down on his bed. The images of Hell finally left his head. He finally fell into a wonderful sleep as the top on his bed came down.

* * *

"So, Hellsing killed David and Richard at the farm." said a young female who had just got off her cell phone. She looked as if she was in her mid-twenties. She had beautiful, silky brown hair and blood red eyes. She was relaxing in a spa. 

"Damn idiots. What would you expect though? They were the stupidest mother fucking men on the planet. I told them to wait until we got there, but _no_! They had to go and kill the farmers family and make that stupid fucking phone call to the police. They thought they could take on Hellsing by themselves. They deserved what they got." a tall man with long scraggly hair said. His accent had a somewhat southern American tinge to it. He had a goatee and a mustache that grew into the goatee. He was sitting down at a mini bar drinking blood out of a martini glass.

"Agreed. I also heard that Hellsing has a new vampire. That makes three." the woman said.

"Three? No problem. We can take out the new one easily. Probably doesn't know how to use any of it's powers yet." the man said in a cocky voice.

"Can you please let us go?" a young male voice whimpered. There was a young man and his girlfriend tied up in the corner of the giant indoor spa room.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up you piece of shit human!" the man yelled then walked over to the young man and picked him up, "This is what you get when you don't shut up when you are told to!" He yelled as sank his fangs into the young mans jugular.

The young man yelped and struggled at first but then he finally stopped moving completely. The man dropped the now drained body to the floor. The girlfriend began to cry.

"You better not start your whining, you bitch! I'll fucking kill you too!" he shouted, then licked the blood from his lips.

"Calm yourself, Zed. And do not underestimate any of the Hellsing vampires. That is exactly what David and Richard did. If we are to take out the two fledgling's first, we need to be discreet about it, is that understood?" she asked as she looked at her partner.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya." he muttered.

"Good. Call the boys up in Birmingham and tell them what has happened with Dave and Richard, and tell them to be more discreet with our actions and business. Make sure they take bums and people without families. It would not be a good thing if Hellsing were to find all of our men. Oh, and put a bullet in that mans head before he turns into a ghoul." she replied in a disgusted tone.

"Ok." he said as he pulled out a .45 from his coat and fired a round in the head of young mans corpse. The girlfriend began to scream, "I told you to shut your fucking mouth!" Zed shouted and fired a round right between her eyes. Blood and brain matter sprayed all over the wall behind her. Her body fell to the floor in a heap, a pool of blood began to form around her head. Her lifeless eyes stared off into space, "Stupid bitch." he muttered. He put his gun away then pulled out his cell phone and dialed up a number.

"You're going to clean this mess up, Zed." the woman in the spa said.

"I know, I know." he replied.

* * *

Michael heard his door open and he sat up with jerk, hitting his head on the lid to his bed. 

"OW! Son of a bitch!" Mike shouted as he rubbed his head.

He pressed the button that lifted the bed top and found Walter in his room bringing in a pair of clean clothes and a blood pack. He had smile on his face.

"Are you alright, Mr. Kain? I did not mean to disturb you. That bump sounded like it hurt." Walter said, his smile widening.

"I'm fine, I just keep forgetting about the damn lid thingy." Mike said in a tired voice.

Walter gave a small chuckle, "Here are your clean clothes. Do have any dirty ones for me to wash?"

"Yeah, over in the hamper there." Mike said as he sat up.

As Walter grabbed the hamper full of dirty clothes and began to walk out, he turned around and said, " Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Alucard requested I make two customized weapons for you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mike asked confused.

"I do believe you have seen Alucards rather large handguns and Seras's Harkonnen?" Walter asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I made those for them, and Alucard asked me to design two weapons for you." Walter said.

"You made those?" Mike asked in shock.

Walter gave a proud smile, "Yes. I have special ways of making rather powerful weapons. I should be done with them by the end of this week."

"Oh, cool. Uh, thanks." Mike said, he still had a puzzled look on his face.

"You are very welcome, Mr. Kain." Walter said then left.

Mike sighed and got up out of bed. Despite his rather horrible punishment from last night, Mike felt refreshed. He hadn't slept that well in a long time.

"That's because you finally drank the blood." boomed a voice.

Mike jumped, "For fuck's sake! Don't you knock?"

Alucard gave off a deep laugh then materialized in his room, "I get that a lot." Alucard chuckled, " So, you finally drank the blood. Good. I expect you to drink every bag of blood that is provided for you, is that clear?"

"Yes, master." Mike mumbled.

Alucard grinned, "Good. Now drink the blood Walter has left you. The police girl will be down here shortly." Alucard said as he walked through the wall.

Mike got up and opened the top of the blood bag and began to drink from it. One part of his mind kept on telling him not to drink it, but at the same time another part was telling him to drink it or else. He then heard a slight knock at the door.

"Michael? May I come in?" it was Seras.

"Uh, sure." Mike said as bit blood spilled out from his mouth.

Seras walked in and saw Mike drinking the blood. He gave her an embarrassed look. He felt ashamed for drinking the blood. Seras smiled.

"Its ok. There is no need to feel bad. You and I both have to drink the blood to live, and after what happened last night you really need it." Seras said cheerfully.

Mike finished the rest of the blood, "Are we training tonight?"

"Nope. The men are all on stand by in case anything happens, but they sort of have a day off." Seras explained.

"Really? Cool." Mike said causally, "Um, I know this would be the worst time to ask Integra for something, but do you think she would let me go out tonight?"

Seras gave Mike a look that said 'no' but she said, "Well, you can always try. Why do you want to go out?"

Mike shrugged, "I just want to get out and do something. Go buy a movie or a new c.d. or something, anything. I just want to get out for once."

"Well, considering what happened last night, it is highly doubtful, but it's worth a try. I'll walk you up." Seras said.

Mike nodded and the two exited the room. They were quiet when Seras asked, "What c.d. or movie were you thinking of getting?"

"Not sure. For a movie I was thinking of getting the Goodfellas. That is such a great mob movie and I haven't seen it in years." Mike said with a smile.

"Ugh. What is it with men and mafia movies? They are so boring and overly violent." Seras said.

"Boring? How can you say that? The Godfather, Goodfellas, Casino, those are brilliant American classics." Mike explained, obviously enthusiastic about the subject.

"I'm not American," Seras said with a playful grin, "I saw The Godfather when I was still in high school. I didn't even finish it, I fell asleep half way into the movie. It was so boring."

"Oh, man, Seras. You're killing me." Mike said in mock hurt.

"I am a sucker for the romantic stuff and the comedy and action movies. I like feel good and fun movies." Seras said.

"Talk about boring. Action movies are ok, but romantic movies? Ugh, total sucksville. What about horror movies?" Mike asked.

"I did like them, but once I came to work here they just weren't scary anymore." Seras said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right on that one." Mike agreed.

They finally reached Integra's office and Mike knocked once again.

"You may enter." he heard her say.

"Wish me luck." Mike said with a nervous smile.

Seras nodded, then Mike walked in. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked up to Integra's desk. She was doing some paper work then finally looked up at Michael.

"Mr. Kain. What brings you here this evening?" Integra asked.

Mike cleared his throat and nervously began, "I-I wanted to ask you something. I already have a feeling about what you are going to say to me, but I will ask you anyway." Mike said.

"Go on then. Ask, I haven't got all night." she replied impatiently.

"Uh, I wanted to know if I can go out tonight to a mall or something. You can have men escort me, as many as feel that should be necessary. I know that this isn't the best time to ask you, considering what I did last night, but I drank a blood packet last night and one about six minutes ago. You can even ask Alucard and Seras if you don't believe me. I just want to go out and buy a movie or something that's all then come back, ma'am." Mike quickly said.

Integra looked at him with her piercing blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity then she finally spoke up, "Very well. Your request is granted, but I want Walter to escort you and to keep an eye on you. You will stay within ten feet from him at all times, is that understood?" Mike nodded, " If you cause any trouble, you will be punished severely, you have three hours starting now. I suggest you hurry. I will inform Walter." Integra said.

Mike almost jumped with glee, "Thank you very much, ma'am. I promise I won't cause any trouble."

"That's good, you are dismissed." Integra said in an annoyed tone and went back to her work.

Mike ran out her office in joy to meet Seras, "She said yes!"

Seras smiled, "Really? That's great!"

"I know! I can't believe she said yes. I thought for sure she would say no." Mike said still shocked that she said yes.

"I am a bit surprised too." Seras said.

"Hey, do wanna come with us? Walter is my escort and I am sure he would let you come with." Mike asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" Seras asked.

"No, not at all." Mike said with a smile.

* * *

The three of them stopped at small mall in downtown London. Mike was at a electronic store that sold all sorts of d.v.d.'s and c.d.'s. He was showing Walter all sorts of movies. Seras was looking through the music section. 

"I don't really care for movies. There is so much filth in them." Walter said.

"What? Oh come on, Walter. You should at least watch this one, it's a classic." Seras could hear Mike say.

She noticed how different Michael looked when he dressed casually. She has only seen him dress in some sort of uniform or dress clothes. He was wearing a black coat and a AC/DC t-shirt. He had jeans and wore some black tennis shoes. He had put in some hazel eye contacts so no one would see his red eyes. Seras was wearing blue ones. She was dressed casual as well. She, too, was wearing jeans. She had a white hooded jacket and a light blue t-shirt and wore white tennis shoes. She was looking through c.d.'s. It had been a while since she had last gone out shopping for anything.

"You have to see this movie, Walter. You don't know what you are missing." she heard Mike say once again.

"I'd rather not. Do they sell any Charlie Chaplin films? He was a great actor." Walter said.

"He didn't really act, he was a silent film actor, Walter. That doesn't count." Mike said.

Seras giggled at hearing the two. She was starting to feel human again. She enjoyed being with Michael. After Michael purchased three d.v.d.'s they finally left the mall and headed back to the mansion. Mike walked Seras to her room then he hurried and ran back to his room. He told Seras he wanted to watch one of his movies before the sun came up. She decided to get ready for bed, but little did she know Michael had other plans than that of watching a movie.

* * *

Mike woke up to the sound of an alarm clock in his bed. He quickly turned it off. It was ten in the morning. 

"_Alucard should be asleep."_ Mike thought. He was nervous.

Mike slept in his clothes and quickly got up. He grabbed his mirrored sunglasses and put on a hooded sweatshirt he had and grabbed his cell phone and put it in his pocket. He quietly opened his door and looked down the hall to make sure know one was walking down it. He then slowly walked up the stairs and put his hood and sunglasses on. The sun was even bright with his sunglasses on. He looked around to see if anyone was up. He used all his senses and heightened abilities to help. There was a maid on the second floor from what he could hear. He couldn't sense, see or hear anyone else on the first floor. He quickly, but quietly, ran to the shooting range which was currently unoccupied. He ran at the end of the range and left the mansion to the outside using the emergency exit. Once outside he could feel the irritating sun beat down on him. He pulled the hood on his jacket over his head more to block the sun. He then climbed the mansion wall and ran three blocks away from the mansion. He finally stopped as he entered an alleyway and he then pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" came a older male voice.

"D-d-dad? It's me, Michael." Mike said, his voice was trembling.

(Gasps) What will happen next! So what did you think? I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry again for not much action in this chapter, I wanted to flesh out some of the characters s more and introduce the new villians. There will be a lot more violence and action in the next chapter, MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAY Violence! Anyway, please review! I want to hear your input! Thanks.


	5. The Assault

Authors note: This chapter is much longer than the previous ones due to my lack of updating this fic.

Hellsing's Newest Member

Chapter 5

"Michael?" a voice asked over the phone.

Michael stuttered, "Y-yeah, it's me, dad. I'm still alive."

There was an awkward silence, Michael could hear his father's breathing grow more rapid.

"M-Mike? Is it really you? Oh my God, is it really you?" his dad asked, his voice was cracking, it sounded as if he was going to cry.

"It's really me, dad. I'm ok." Mike said holding back his tears.

He could hear his dad crying, "I-I thought you were d-dead."

"No, no I'm not dead," Mike lied, "I'm fine."

"They told me you were killed at a shoot out at some hotel. I-I-" His dad began to cry some more.

Mike didn't say anything, he just listened to his dad weep. He was suddenly thinking of some excuses as to why he was still alive. His dad began to stop crying, then asked, "S-so what happened then?"

"It was just a mistake. I was supposed to go on that trip, but I had to cancel because I got really sick. They figured since no one survived the murders at the hotel, that I was dead because my name was on the list of students who were supposed to be there. I guess I was lucky that I didn't go." Mike lied again.

His dad gave a sigh of relief, "Someone up there was looking out for you, Michael. We had a funeral for you and everything. Sarah cried for days, she still cries." His dad explained.

"Well, she won't have to cry anymore. I'm doing just fine. I had to sort out some things with the police and the people at the bank and credit union. I had to go prove to them that I was still alive and not dead." Michael chuckled nervously.

His dad gave off a small laugh, "I bet that was fun. It must have took you a while for you get all that settled."

"You have no idea," Michael sighed, "You guys had a funeral for me? What did you put in the coffin? A mannequin with my picture on it?"

His dad laughed some more, "Nope, we put in some of your belongings. Some things that we knew you really loved."

"Uh-oh, like what?" Mike asked.

"Well, you put in some of your d.v.d.'s you really liked, and some books of yours. We put in some of your high school pictures and your autographed AC/DC c.d." His dad explained.

"Aw, dad. You put that in there? Hey, do think we could dig up the coffin and get my stuff out?" Mike joked.

"No chance of that, Mike." his dad laughed.

"Sounds like I have some phone calls to make." Mike said.

"Yeah, Travis was really upset. You might want to call him first." His dad said.

"That's probably a good idea," Mike paused, "Is Sarah there? I would like to talk to her."

"Oh yeah. This is going to be weird for her, so just take it slow, ok?" His dad said.

"I know."

"I'll go get her, she's in her room."

Mike could hear some rustling over the phone, and he waited for a minute or two. Even though the sun wasn't directly on him, he found himself just hating being out during the day. He never used to feel like that. When he was still living in L.A. he loved to go on walks to the beach with his mom. Now, just the thought of going out into the sun made him cringe. Mike could hear some muffled talking over the phone. He wasn't sure how Sarah would handle this.

"H-hello?" a young girl voice said.

"Sarah? It's me Mikey." Mike said in a soothing voice.

"Mikey? Is it really you?" her little voice asked.

"Yeah, it's really me. I'm not dead, I'm doing just fine." Mike reassured.

"I-I thought you were up in heaven with mommy." she cried.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm still here. I'm not with mommy yet." Mike said, his eyes were on the edge of tears.

"Are you coming back home?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I have to, uh, finish college first. I might come down and visit you guys for Christmas, how does that sound?"

"I wish you could come down sooner." She sniffed.

"I do too. How has your clarinet practice been going?" Mike asked.

"Ok, I guess. Mrs. Beryl is a big dork." She stated.

Mike suppressed a chuckle, "Why do you say that?"

"She wants me to practice to much. When I want to talk she keeps on saying 'We're not talking'." Sarah explained, mimicking her clarinet teacher.

"Well, practice makes perfect. I didn't like my piano teacher, but I'm glad I learned." Mike said.

"I guess you're right. I miss you so much, and I'm glad you're not dead." Sarah said.

"I miss you too. Can I talk to dad again?" Mike asked.

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, Sarah."

Mike could hear the phone being passed around, then his dad came on the phone, "She's glad that you're ok. I think she's going to sleep better."

"Good. I miss you guys. Things have been hectic over here. I'm just glad I got a little break to talk to you. Sorry I didn't call you guys sooner. I could have saved you some money from that funeral." Mike said with a grin.

His dad gave off a short laugh, "Tell me about it. I spent quite a bit of money on your funeral. Oh well, better to know that you are alive and well. Besides if you recall, I am pretty wealthy." His dad said, his mood was obviously happy.

"Yeah, if you weren't then I'd probably feel bad." Michael joked.

"So, other then all of the problems of you being supposedly dead, how is school?"

"It's, uh, good. My professors thought it was a miracle that I got sick that day. I lost some good friends of mine. You remember Glen and Pete?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Oh God. Don't tell me they went on the field trip, Mike." His dad said worried.

Mike gave off a deep sigh, "They went on the trip. They didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry, Michael." His dad sympathized.

"I am too."

There was another awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Mike wanted to change the subject so he spoke up first, "So, how is it in good ol' Arizona?"

"Hot, very hot." His dad stated.

"Sounds like home." Mike said.

Another silence, "Well, I'm glad I finally got to call you guys and tell you that I am not dead. I'm sorry I had you all worried."

"Oh, don't worry yourself. I'll give everyone a ring and tell them that you're doing fine. Travis will be glad to hear the news." His dad said.

"I bet he will. Uh, one more thing I have to tell you. I have quite a different school schedule, I've been taking night classes, so I get most of my sleep in the day. So when I want to talk to you guys, I'll just call you, ok?" Mike lied.

His dad was silent for a second, "Night classes? I bet that's got to take some getting used too."

"You have no idea." Mike said.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." His dad said.

"Good, I'll try to call you once a week, but there are no guarantees."

"I understand. You take care, you hear?" His dad said.

"I will."

"Good, I love you, Michael."

"I love you too, dad, bye."

"Bye."

Michael hung up the phone and gave off a deep sigh. He felt emotionally drained and a little nervous. He hated to lie to his family but he had too. He was also afraid that Integra would find out or worse, Alucard. Mike had to hurry back.

He put his cell phone in his pocket and just as he turned to leave, he bumped into the one person he did not want to bump into.

"Oh shit." Mike said.

"Good morning, college boy." Alucard said, he had a rather large grin on his face.

Mike just stared at him in horror. Alucard's orange sunglasses concealed his eyes. Mike didn't know how he found him.

"You forget that I am your master and I can read your mind like a book. I knew you were planning to do this for some time." He explained.

"I-I can explain." Michael stuttered.

"There is no need. I told you that you need to get rid of those ridiculous human emotions of yours. That conversation of yours was quite sweet." Alucard said in a mocking tone.

_"I am so fucked."_ Michael thought.

"Indeed you are, college boy." Alucard smiled.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Mike stuttered.

Alucard's smile faded and he stood still not saying a word.

"Please don't kill me." Mike pleaded.

"Kill you? I wouldn't kill you over something as trivial as this. Integra, on the other hand, just might." Alucard said.

"Are you going to give me one of those 'sessions'?" Mike asked nervously.

Alucard grinned, "As fun as that sounds, no. As a matter of fact, you may continue with your pathetic phone calls. It will be hilarious to see Integra's reaction when she finds out about it."

"You're going to tell her!" Mike shouted.

"No, I would not sink to a child's level and tell on you. Integra is much smarter and more clever than you are. She will eventually find out what you are up too, its only a matter of time." Alucard smiled.

"I don't think she'll find out. I got out here with ease, no one saw me. You don't count because you're weird." Mike said.

Alucard chuckled, "I find it amusing that you think you can keep this up with out her finding out about it."

"I'm a vampire now, I'm not going to get caught. I also find it kind of odd that you aren't going to do anything about this. I thought you'd be pissed." Mike said.

"When you get caught, I will be. You are one of my children now, you shouldn't get caught, and when you do, which I suspect you will, not only will Integra punish you herself, but I'll have a punishment waiting for you as well." Alucard threatened.

Michael gulped, " I w-won't get caught, master."

"We'll see about that." he replied.

"You're just gonna let me get away with this?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Like I said before, I know you are going to fail and get caught, it's only a matter of time. When you do, I will show you how nasty my punishments can get. It will make our little 'session' we had seem like child's play." Alucard gave off a demonic laugh then disappeared in the shadows.

Mike decided it was a good time to go back to the mansion.

* * *

Michael was sound asleep when Seras knocked on his door.

"Michael, are you up?"

Michael's eyes opened wide realizing he slept in due to waking up and making his phone call. He quickly pushed the button to open the lid of his bed and got out.

"Uh, yeah, I'm up." He said sounding slightly groggy.

"Good, because I'm coming in." Seras said as she opened the door.

She blushed when she saw Michael, he was only in his boxers that had Spongebob Squarepants on them.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were dressed!" She said embarrassed.

"Huh?" Michael said then he looked down realizing he was only in his boxers, "Oh! Oops, sorry about that." He said as he quickly walked over to where he kept his uniform and began to put it on.

Seras turned around and looked at the door while he put on his uniform, her face was still red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I slept in." Michael apologized.

"It's ok," Seras smiled, "Spongebob, huh?"

"My sister picked them out for me on Christmas." Michael explained.

"_Sure_ she did." Seras teased.

"I'm serious!"

Seras giggled, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Good. I would never hear the end of it from Dwayne and Tim." Mike said as he finished getting dressed.

"Now then, master wanted me to take you to our outdoor shooting range. He is going to show you how to shoot targets from long distances, which is something you need work on." Seras explained.

"Sounds like fun." Mike said.

The two began to walk down the long corridor when Seras stopped by her room and came out with a gun that was bigger then her.

"Holy shit! What is that?" Mike asked with surprise.

"You haven't seen this?" She asked.

"No, I would remember a gun that big."

"This is Harkonnen," Seras said with a grin, "Walter made it for me."

"Right on! Walter said he was making me two guns. I hope I get a kick ass gun." Mike stated.

The two walked outside a ways and saw Alucard talking with Walter. Walter was holding a rather large case. The two turned around to see Seras and Mike walking toward them. Walter smiled and Alucard gave the two a toothy grin.

"Good evening." Walter said.

"Good evening, Walter." Seras replied with a smile.

"Hey Walter. What's with the case?" Mike asked.

"Ah, yes, I'm glad you asked. I finally finished your two weapons." Walter said with a smile. He laid the case on the soft grass and opened it to reveal a giant rifle and a rather large, black handgun with the Hellsing insignia on the handle. Next to each weapon were magazines for the guns.

"Whoa! Hot damn, Walter!" An excited Mike said.

Walter smiled, "Let me introduce you to these new friends of yours." Walter said as he picked up the handgun first, "This is the Raven. It is almost identical to a Beretta M93R Auto 9, but I added a few specifications to it."

"Such as?" Mike asked.

"Normally, this gun takes 9mm rounds, but I gave the gun my special touch to give it a lot more power than a 9mm, and the rounds are all blessed and silver." Walter explained.

"More power, huh? Lets see." Mike said as placed a magazine full of rounds into the Raven.

He aimed at the nearest target with one hand and fired. A huge flame came out the barrel along with a deafening roar. Mikes hand went flying up slightly. The round left a grapefruit sized hole in the target.

"Holy hell! These are not normal 9mm rounds, Walter." Mike said.

"I know, I told you I gave them a little more power. It also has three optional firing modes. You have semi-auto fire, three round bursts, and full-auto fire." Walter said with a grin.

"I feel like it's fucking Christmas, Walter. This is awesome. I'm going to need to practice with it so it doesn't jerk my hand." Mike said.

"That thing is loud." Seras said as she cleaned out her ear.

"I know." Mike agreed.

"I wonder how it compares to my Jackal." Alucard said with a grin.

"It's not quite as powerful as that, Alucard," Walter said, "The next weapon I have made for you is the Mark II anti-tank rifle. It takes silver rounds, which have been blessed. It is two times more powerful than the Barrett light .50 and each clip holds ten rounds. I made the design myself." Walter said proudly.

"Damn, Walter. Anti-tank? You put a whole new shine on the word overkill," Michael joked, " I don't know if I'll be able to use this on a normal mission. It might go around the world when I fire the thing."

"Enough fooling around, college boy. I want you to take that rifle and hit the farthest target Walter set up for you." Alucard commanded as he pointed out to the field.

"Yes master," Mike said as he placed the clip into his rifle then looked up to see where Alucard was pointing, "What are you pointing at?"

"The target, its over half a mile away." Alucard said.

"Half a mile? How the hell am I going to hit it?" Mike asked.

"Don't shoot as if you were a human, because we all know that you aren't, you'll never hit anything like that. Shoot as if you have another eye in your forehead." Alucard stated.

"Another eye? I don't think that's going to matter if I can't see the fucking target. I can't even see what the hell you're pointing at!" Mike raised his voice.

Alucard gave Michael a deadly glare, "Better watch your tone with me, college boy."

"Sorry, master." Mike said with a hint of fear in his voice. He looked at Seras and asked, "Did you have to do this?" She nodded her head.

"It's a bit difficult at first, but you'll get the hang of it." Seras reassured.

Mike shook his head then raised his rifle and fired in the direction Alucard was pointing. A huge ball of fire spewed out from the barrel of the rifle. The roar from the rifle echoed throughout the entire area.

"Jesus, Walter! This thing should be used for shooting down planes!" Mike said, his eyes wide with excitement.

Walter smiled and said, "I take it you like them."

"Like them? I love them!"

"Thank you, I am glad that you find them to your liking." Walter said.

"I told you to hit the target, college boy, not to fire blindly like a fool." Alucard said with an irritated voice.

"I didn't hit it? I shot right where you were pointing, master." Mike said.

"I didn't want you to guess and shoot, I want you to see the target and hit it. Concentrate and do what I told you." Alucard commanded.

"Yes, master." Mike said as he aimed again and concentrated. Seras and Walter just watched. At first, Mike was getting irritated, he still couldn't see the target, but then he remembered what Alucard said about the third eye. He concentrated and suddenly he could see the target as if he was using a scope. It was a wooden target that was human shaped. Mike was shocked that he could see it. He then aimed for the heart and fired. The large rifle round hit the target dead on causing it to blow apart. Mike stood there, amazed at what just happened.

"I hit it! I could actually see the target! That was fucking awesome!" Mike shouted in excitement.

"See, I told you." Seras said, obviously excited at what he accomplished.

"Good." Was all Alucard said.

* * *

"What did Drexl and the boys in Birmingham have to say?" the female vampire asked. She was lying down on a large couch with her arm over her face.

"Drexl said that he would tighten up their security and be more careful in the humans they choose to feed off of. I made sure they tightened things up. Things down there seemed to be doing ok," Zed paused, not sure if he wanted to ask the next question, " How are things going with freeing the boss?"

"Rather tiring. I am getting so close after all these years, but there are still so many different spells that are keeping him bound." The female vampire said.

"Which spells are left?" Zed asked.

"The binding spells which are the last of them, but they are the most difficult. They are very powerful and very difficult for even me to break. It shouldn't be to long though, finally after two hundred years of trying to release him, he shall be free." She said.

" I've been thinking, and I hate to say this, Morrigan, but if he is that bound up maybe it was done for a good reason. Maybe freeing him isn't the wisest idea." Zed suggested.

Morrigan shot him an icy stare, "He would destroy your every being if he heard you say such treachery!"

"What I mean by that is what if you free him and decides that he doesn't need us anymore and kills us?" Zed replied in defense.

"He would never do that. Once we free him, he will bring this world to its knees and cover it with his glorious darkness and we shall be at the right hand of his throne." Morrigan said with an almost angelic smile.

"Whatever. What are going to do about Hellsing? They are not only getting in the way of our business, but if they found out what we are planning to do they are going to be on our ass like stink on cow shit. And don't forget who they have on their side." Zed replied.

"I can handle Alucard and that whore of Hellsing if the time comes. You handle the fledglings. So far there is no real need for us to get involved with them. They have no idea of our plans or our business up in Birmingham. There is no need to worry. Once we free him, the Hellsing organization will be a thing of the past." Morrigan reassured.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door of the mansion.

"I'll get it." Zed said as he walked to the front door and looked out the window to see who it was. A balding middle-aged man was waiting at the door.

"Son of a bitch! It's that dumb piece of shit, Norris." Zed muttered angrily.

"Isn't he that man with the gambling problem? You should just kill him. He has become to much of a nuisance." Morrigan said.

"Yeah. I would kill him, but I've known him before I ever became a vampire. It would be a bad omen if I killed him, y'know?" Zed explained.

"No, I don't know. Answer the door." Morrigan said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the door.

Zed opened the door to reveal a short man who was in his mid fifties, "Hey Zed."

"What do you want, Norris?" Zed asked.

"Look, you know that money you gave me about two weeks ago? Well, I need some more, I have to pay off one of the bookies, but I swear I will use this money to pay my bills and to pay for the mandatory things as well." He explained nervously.

"God damn it, Norris! I gave you twenty-five thousand dollars for your everyday needs and you go spend it on gambling! You spent all that money within two weeks! What the fuck is the matter with you?" Zed shouted.

"I'm sorry, Zed." Norris whined.

"I should kill you right now you worthless little shit! You spent twenty-five thousand dollars that isn't even yours, on fucking gambling when it was supposed to be for your day-to-day needs! Gambling is not one of your day-to-day needs, Norris, you limey mother fucker!" Zed yelled, his face contorted in anger.

"I'm sorry, Zed, I apologize." Norris whined once more.

"You know what I have become, Norris. You know that I kill people for less then what you have done! So, why the fuck would you go off and do something like this? That was a lot of money you just flushed down the toilet. I can't help you, Norris, not anymore." Zed replied as he moved aside.

"It won't happen again, I swear!" Norris whined.

"You're right. It won't happen again." Morrigan said, stepping closer to Norris.

Zed looked at Morrigan, "Do what you want."

"Very well." She stated.

Suddenly, her hair turned black as the night itself. Her eyes began to glow an eerie blood red. Her fangs grew slightly longer, and the caws of crows could suddenly be heard. Norris nervously began to walk backwards, then turned around to see hundreds of crows standing on the lawn, on the wall, and on the driveway. The entire front yard of the mansion was covered with crows, all of them were staring at Norris with hungry, red, glowing eyes.

"You brought this upon yourself, Norris. There's nothing I can do." Zed said almost apologetically.

"Wait, give me another chance. I can pay you back!" Norris cried.

Morrigan gave Norris an evil smile and with that all the crows flocked onto Norris, devouring every part of him. His body was covered with a blanket of crows. His screams could be heard but only slightly. Soon his high pitched screaming ceased and all that could be heard was the fluttering of wings. Zed just stood there and watched. Morrigan's hair then returned to normal and her eyes quit glowing. The crows began to disperse and all that was left of Norris was a pool of blood, his entrails and a few bones.

"I guess that's that." Zed said with disgust.

* * *

A week had past and nothing really exciting had happened for the members at Hellsing. Dwayne and Tim were in Michael's room listening to music. Michael had _Pantera _blasting on his stereo. Tim and Michael were playing the air guitar and head banging while Dwayne was calmly looking at Mike's impressive music collection. Seras suddenly burst into the room and quickly walked over to the stereo and turned the volume way down. All three of the men stood at attention and quickly saluted.

"Are you men deaf? I could hear that all the way down the hall!" Seras shouted.

Mike tried to suppress a smile but it was to no avail, "Sorry ma'am. I didn't realize it was that loud." Mike said as he began to chuckle.

Seras gave him a mock glare, "Well, try to keep it down, _private_." Seras emphasized the private.

"Yes ma'am." Mike smiled.

"Well, I'm here to inform you that we have a mission tonight. From the sound of it, it's going to be big, so get your gear and the captain will inform us on the rest." Seras said.

The three men saluted and Seras left the room. Dwayne and Tim quickly followed to go and get their gear. Michael put on his uniform and grabbed his two new guns, he had yet to field test them. He holstered the Raven and threw the Mark II over his shoulder and walked upstairs to meet with the rest of the men. All the men were gathering outside, waiting for the captain's arrival. Mike located Dwayne.

"Hey, Dwayne. What's the word?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea. The guys don't know what the deal is. Have you seen Tim?" Dwayne asked.

"Nope, I just got here," Mike said as he looked around, "This must be something big, there's a lot of guys here."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's about damn time, too. I was getting bored without any action." Dwayne said with a big grin.

Mike smiled, "I'll finally get to try out my new guns on some of those freak bastards."

"That should be fun."

"Hey, guys." A voice said.

"Tim, what took you?" Mike asked.

"I had to take a shit." Tim said plainly.

Dwayne laughed, "Well thanks for being so honest with us."

"You asked, so I told you. I always shit before I go on a mission, that way if I'm out there being shot at I won't have to take a dump. I also get nervous before missions and it kinda makes me have the runs." Tim explained.

"Thanks for sharing that valuable information with us, Tim. I've always wanted to know how your bowels work." Mike sarcastically said.

Dwayne laughed some more, Tim just rolled his eyes. After some waiting, Captain Davis came out and addressed the men.

"Good evening, men. Last night, our intelligence has told us that they have located a rather large freak 'business' on the outskirts of Birmingham. They found some ghouls walking around the forest on the outskirts of the town. They believe that the 'nest' is in a large cabin near the forest. They think that the freaks there are kidnapping humans then having other freaks from around the country, pay for a human then feast on them. After they finish they leave and go about their business. We plan on putting a stop to that tonight. They suspect there will be a large number of freaks and ghouls there, so this is the real deal." Davis explained.

"I wonder how many they're talking about." Tim whispered to Mike.

Mike just shrugged.

"There are going to be three teams of twenty, when we get there you will receive orders from Sir Integra, understood?" Davis asked.

"YES SIR!" All the men replied in unison.

"Very good, you are all dismissed." Davis said.

"This sounds like it might be fun." Dwayne said.

"Private Kain! Front and center!" Davis shouted.

Mike jumped at his name being called, then quickly ran up to the captain and stood at attention.

"Yes sir?" Mike said.

"Sir Integra wants to have a word with you." Davis said as he began to walk toward a nice limousine. Mike followed. The two stopped at the passenger side and the captain opened the door for Michael and gestured for him to get in.

"Sir, I'm confused. What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Just get in, and give me that rifle of yours. We don't want you shooting through the cabin and hitting the men." Davis said as Mike handed him the rifle.

"Do you need my pistol?"

"No, you're going to need that." Davis said as began to walk away.

Mike got into the limo and found himself sitting next to Seras and facing Integra and Alucard. All three of them were staring at him. Mike shifted nervously under all their stares, especially the stare of his master. Integra gave Walter a gesture and Walter started the car and began to drive. Mike had a sudden horrible thought that maybe Integra had found out about his secret phone calls. Alucard gave Michael a creepy grin. He read his thoughts.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Mike nervously asked.

"No, you are here for a special assignment." Integra stated.

Mike sighed with relief, "Oh, ok, cool. So, what's the assignment, ma'am?"

"Alucard suggested that it would be good training if the three of you were to enter the cabin first, eliminate any freaks and ghouls that you come across, and let the soldiers deal with the ghouls on the outside." Integra explained.

Mike looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, "Huh? I'm confused. Are you saying that you want us three to go take on all the freaks in there by ourselves with no help or backup?"

"That is correct, Mr. Kain." Integra answered.

Michael looked at Seras who, in turn, gave him a look that said, 'I can't help you.'

"You're serious about this? Master, why would you suggest that? Are you out of your mind?" Mike asked.

"Don't whine, college boy. This should be no problem for you. We can finally see if all your training has paid off." He said with a wicked grin.

"Sir Integra, I don't think I'm ready for this. Officer Victoria here and master can do it, but I think I'll just slow them down. I've never done anything like this. I've only been on one mission and I kinda went bat shit, pardon my language." Mike explained.

"I realize that, Mr. Kain, but according to officer Victoria's reports on your progress, you seem to be the top soldier for the job. How long has it been since you have had some blood?" Integra asked.

"When I woke up, ma'am." Michael answered.

"Then we don't have to worry about another incident happening. Officer Victoria will be there with you. Alucard is going to find who's in charge then eliminate whomever it is, be it human or freak. If you should come across any captured humans, make sure they are secure then continue with your mission." Integra explained.

"But-"

"I don't want anymore excuses, Mr. Kain. You're not getting out of this." Integra firmly stated.

"Yes ma'am." Mike said in defeat.

Then, they were all quiet. Seras found herself looking down at her hands. Alucard had his orange tinted sunglasses on. He appeared to be looking out the window, his face had no expression. Integra began to light one of her cigars and Michael was laying his head on the headrest, his eyes were closed. He opened his eyes once he smelled the cigar smoke.

"You know, cigars are actually worse then cigarettes, ma'am." Mike said to Integra.

Alucard who was still looking out the window made a slight chuckle. Integra raised an eyebrow.

"It's true. Cigarettes have filters and cigars don't, so you get twice as much tar." Mike said.

Integra took a long drag from her cigar and puffed out the smoke toward Michael's direction. He just gave her a sly grin.

"You should quit while you're still young, ma'am." Mike said his grin widening.

"Thank you for your input, Mr. Kain, but my habits are none of your concern." Integra stated.

"You mean your addiction, right ma'am?" Mike said smiling even more.

"Enough, Mr. Kain." Integra said firmly.

"Sorry, ma'am." Mike said, his large smile going back to a normal one.

No one could see, but Walter had a smile on his face.

"Hey, Walter. Does the radio work in here?" Michael asked.

"Why yes it does, Mr. Kain. Why do you ask?" Walter replied.

"Do you have anything to listen to in here? It's to quiet." Mike said.

"Not with you constantly talking." Alucard spoke up.

Integra gave a slight smile at Alucard's comment.

"Fine. Never mind, Walter. Seems like some people like to be boring and have dead silence." Mike said folding his arms.

Seras smiled at Mikes comment.

"It's the peace and quiet that we enjoy, Mr. Kain." Integra said.

"You guys should try listening to some good rock music. It would really liven things up. Birmingham is about another forty minutes away." Mike said.

"You mean that garbage the humans call music? All it is, is screaming and banging. A mental patient has more talent then some of those idiots." Alucard said.

Seras giggled at hearing them. Michael seemed to make things livelier. She enjoyed him being around.

"Since when have you ever listened to any kind of rock music, master?" Mike questioned.

"I've heard the soldiers play it. It shouldn't even be considered music." Alucard stated.

"Oh please." Mike said.

"Gentlemen, can you resume your childish banter some other time?" Integra butted in.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry." Mike apologized.

Alucard just looked back out the window. Seras was still smiling. Mike looked at Seras and smiled too.

"You're going to do fine tonight." Seras whispered to him.

"I hope so." Mike said with a sigh.

"I'll be there with you, don't worry." Seras reassured him.

"Ok." Mike said.

The rest of the trip was silent.

* * *

As they began their arrival Mike placed a clip in his Raven and Seras loaded her rifle. Integra briefly went over their objectives then two got out of the car. Alucard teleported himself out of the car. There were military trucks surrounding the area as well as some police cars further out, but they all had the lights turned off. They didn't want to alert the freaks at the cabin. The cabin could be seen in the distance. All the lights were on inside.

"Do they know we're here, ma'am?" Mike asked.

"No, they are not aware of our presence and we want to keep it that way until you three have entered the cabin. The cabin is approximately a half a mile into the forest. Contact us the moment all the freaks have been taken care of." Integra informed.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said.

"Good luck." Integra said and with that the three of them began to walk towards the cabin.

"I'll meet you two at the cabin." Alucard said with a wicked grin then disappeared into the night.

Seras lead the way to the cabin and Michael followed. They were staying in the shadows so as not to be seen. Seras kept her eye on the cabin while Mike would keep watch on their surroundings. Once they were within fifty feet from the cabin they turned the safety off their guns and snuck up to the back entrance. Mike checked the doorknob and signaled to her that it was locked. She nodded and proceeded to kick the door down. Mike entered first, his gun drawn, Seras followed. They entered a long empty corridor but noises could be heard from the rooms that were, strangely, only on the left side. There was a door at the end of the hall way as well.

Seras signaled that she would take the room at the end of the hallway and Mike would take the ones on the left. Michael walked to the first door and Seras reached hers. They both knocked down the doors and had their guns ready.

Two freaks were sitting down at a table playing a game of poker in the room Michael broke into. They turned to see what was going on and before they could react, two bullets from Michaels Raven splattered their heads all over the wall behind them. Seras entered a large are that seemed to be the main entrance of the cabin. It was quiet. Suddenly she heard machine gun fire coming from the hall that Michael was in.

* * *

Alucard could here the gunshots from his two fledglings. He smiled at the thought of the carnage they were wreaking on the trash that had the nerve to call themselves vampires. He was on the second floor heading toward a large office. Once he reached it he walked through the door and found himself in a beautifully decorated office that reminded him of Integra's. A spectacular chandelier hung from the ceiling and illuminated the fancy office. There was a young man sitting at a mahogany finished desk and two men built like heavy weight champions where at his side. The man at the desk looked as if he were in his late twenties. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue dress tie.

"Nice place you've got here." Alucard said with a grin.

The man behind the desk gave Alucard a cocky smile, "I know who you are. You're Hellsings pet dog." He said.

"And who might you be?" Alucard asked.

"The names Drexl. I see you have found our little hideout. I'm impressed." The man said.

Alucard didn't say anything, he just kept on grinning.

"Well, I suppose you're not here for chatting." Drexl said.

"You supposed right." Alucard replied as he drew his Jackal from his trench coat and shot one of the guards in the face, blowing his head completely off. Blood sprayed onto Drexl's face and suit and on his beautiful desk. Drexl looked at Alucard with anger.

"This is a eight-hundred dollar suit you bastard!" Drexl yelled.

His guard aimed his AK-47 and pumped Alucard full of bullets. Alucard laughed maniacally as the rounds pierced his body. He in turn fired at the guard blowing a hole in his heart killing him instantly. Alcuards bullet wounds healed up as quickly as they were made.

"Is this all you have? I was expecting more of a challenge." Alucard laughed.

Drexl smiled at Alucard and reached down below his desk. He pulled out a sword that had holy inscriptions inscribed on the blade.

"I've been waiting to use this. I shall finally rid Hellsing of its pathetic little pet!" Drexl spat.

Alucard's eyes widened with insane glee as he prepared to fight.

* * *

Michael walked out of the room to see two men with M-4 assault rifles aimed at him. Mike quickly drew his gun and fired a round into one them, leaving grapefruit sized hole in his chest. The other one immediately opened fire. Mike quickly ran back into the room to dodge the gunfire.

"Come on out fucker!" the freak yelled.

The shooting ceased for a brief second when Mike made his move. He slid on the ground and blew the freaks right leg completely off. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. Mike then fired a round into the freaks open mouth, disintegrating the upper half of his head in a mist of red. Mike got up and kicked the next door down.

"What the hell!" a voice said.

A freak was holding a drained body of a man. The freaks mouth and lips were covered in the mans blood.

"Who the fuck are you?" The freak asked.

Mikes answer was a bullet to the head. He walked over to the body of the man. He knew the man would rise up as a ghoul, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He waited for a minute or two. The mans eyes suddenly opened and he reached up at Mike trying to grab him and bite him. Mike knew that he was now a ghoul and he did his duty and shot him in the head.

Seras was busy as well. She ran into a room full of ghouls the freaks kept. She took out most of them by blasting them in the head. She ran out of the room and chucked two grenades at the remaining ghouls. The explosions could be heard throughout the entire cabin.

Mike checked two more rooms that were empty. When he reached the final room he wasn't prepared for what he found in there. The room reeked of death and blood. There were two men who looked up in surprise to see Mike there. One man was holding a little girl who was crying. Bodies of the dead littered the ground. Some bodies were hanging by hooks others were just laying on the ground in a crude fashion. The man holding the little girl was human and the other man was a freak. The freak reached for his gun, but Mike was faster firing two rounds in him. One in the heart the other in the face. The little girl screamed and the man let her go and raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot! I'm human! I'm not one of them!" The man shouted.

"Shut up!" Mike shouted as he trained his gun on the man.

The little girl was on the ground crying for her mother.

"Get on the ground, now!" Mike ordered.

The man did as he was told. Mike walked to him and put the gun to his head.

"Put your hands behind your back now!" Mike shouted.

The man did just that. Mike then realized he didn't have any handcuffs, so he did what he thought was most logical, he crushed every bone in the mans hand. The man screamed in pain. The little girl got up and ran over to one of the female bodies on the ground and hugged it. It was her mother. She was begging for her to get up.

"You broke my fucking hand!" The man screamed.

"Be thankful that's all I broke, and if you try to run, I'll blow off your fucking head, just like your friend there." Mike said as he pointed to the body of the freak.

Michael got up and walked over to the sobbing little girl.

"Mommy! Mommy get up!" She cried.

Mike wasn't sure what to do with her. He knelt down next to her and tried to comfort her the best he could.

"It's ok, sweetie, its ok." Michael said in a soothing voice.

"Why isn't mommy getting up?" She asked, as tears rolled down her face.

Before Michael could answer he heard footsteps from the hallway.

"Plug your ears and get behind me." He said to the little girl.

She quickly got behind him and plugged her ears. Mike trained the Raven at the door and switched it to full auto. Three men came into the room, each one armed and not expecting Michael to be there. Michael opened fire, hitting two of them all over their chest before he ran out of ammo. He quickly ejected the magazine out of the Raven and began to load a new one in. The little girl was screaming hysterically. The remaining freak fired blindly at Mike. Two rounds from the freaks pistol struck Michael in the chest. Mike, who was not phased by the bullets striking him, finished loading his gun and opened fire on the freak. The bullets tore apart the freaks body spraying blood and tissue on the ground and wall. Mike heard a noise to the left of him and he quickly trained his gun in the direction of the noise. A man stood up with his hands raised.

"Get me out of here!" He screamed.

Mike realized the man was another survivor like the little. Mike then quickly checked to see if she was hit. She was fine, she just wouldn't stop crying.

* * *

"Interesting little toy you have." Alucard stated, his right arm was completely chopped off.

Drexl grinned, "I thought you'd like it."

"It's going to take more then a blessed blade to stop me, though." Alucard said as his arm on the ground disappeared and regenerated.

"I'll just have to cut off your head then!" Drexl yelled as he charged at Alucard.

Alucard dodged his swings with ease and grace.

"Where did you learn to fight with the sword? Preschool?" Alucard taunted.

Drexl bared his fangs at Alucard and charged once again, this time he was more successful. Alucard stood still and Drexl made his move by chopping off Alucards head. His body slumped to the ground and his head plopped onto the nice carpet. Drexl laughed in triumph and grabbed the head of his fallen opponent.

"Not so tough now, are we?" Drexl smiled.

"I'm just getting started." Alucards head replied.

Drexl dropped the head in shock. Alucards laugh could be heard throughout the entire room. Alucards body and head then turned into a shadow. The shadow began to spread throughout the room. The chandelier's lights began to flicker on and off. The room began to shake. Drexl was beginning to panic. The shadow spread up the wall and onto the ceiling and along the floor.

"Oh dear God." Drexl whispered in horror.

"God won't help you now." Alucards voice said.

Hundreds of eyes opened up from the shadows, all of them staring at Drexl.

"Stop looking at me!" Drexl screamed.

"Awww, is someone losing there cool?" Alucard mocked.

A gloved hand appeared out of the shadows holding the Jackal and fired a shot right at Drexl's groin. Drexl opened his mouth, but a scream didn't escape his lips. His groin was complete blown apart. He was in a state of shock.

"My my, at a loss of words now, are we?" Alucard mocked again.

Drexl looked down at the carpet the shadow was slowly consuming him. His eyes widened with horror. The shadow crept up his leg and made its way up to his chest. A form appeared out of the shadows. It was Alucards head.

"So much for your eight-hundred dollar suit." He said then the shadows consumed Drexl.

* * *

Integra and the men had only encountered a few ghouls so far. They were easily disposed of. The sounds of gunfire could be heard from the cabin. Short bursts of automatic gunfire could be heard as well as loud blasts. Just then, a voice came on the radio.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" said Michael's voice, crying could be heard in the background.

"This is Captain Davis, over." Davis responded.

"Sir, I've got a, uh, situation here." Mike said.

"What's the problem, Kain, over." Davis asked.

"W-well, there's a little girl here, her name is Amy. H-her folks are dead." Michael said, he whispered the last part.

"Was she bitten, over."

"No sir. I found a one other man that is still alive as well. I've also captured a human who's been helping the freaks. I don't know where officer Victoria and Alucard are. I've taken out quite a few freaks. What should I do?" Mike asked.

Davis looked at Integra, "What are your orders ma'am?" Davis asked her.

Integra looked at the cabin then at the captain, "Tell him to bring them out, we'll have our men waiting for them. Send your men into the cabin and have them eliminate any remaining freaks." Integra ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. Private Kain, do you copy?" Davis asked.

"Yes, sir. What's the word?" Mike asked.

"Bring them on out. We'll have the men come in and give the cabin a full look over." Davis said.

"Yes s-" Mike was interrupted by gunfire, "Shit!" was the last thing they heard.

"Men! Move up! Were going in!" Davis ordered.

* * *

Michael opened fire on hoard of ghouls that were coming down from the second floor. He aimed for the heads. He took out over twenty of them but they still kept on coming. Mike was taking lead and holding on to the man that he captured while he had the other survivor carry Amy, he was trying to get to the main entrance. Seras burst out another door ghouls were attacking her as well.

"Seras! Over here!" Michael shouted as he blew the head off of a ghoul.

Seras ran over to Mikes small group and lead them to the entrance of the cabin, "Its this way!" She shouted.

Ghouls began to pour out from rooms Mike had already check and knew they were empty.

"Jesus, where the fuck are they coming from!" Mike shouted as he loaded another clip into his gun.

"I don't know!" Seras yelled then blew apart two more ghouls.

They finally reached the main entrance of the cabin.

"Get the girl out of here now! We'll hold them off." Mike ordered the man holding Amy.

The man took Amy out the front door and began to run.

"You're staying with us." Mike said to the captured man.

"Michael, I'm out of ammo! Lets get out of here and let the men handle it!" Seras ordered.

Mike nodded as he squeezed off a few more rounds then him and Seras ran for the door. They were surprised to see all the men within a hundred feet away from the entrance, all of them with their guns drawn. Mike and Seras moved the captured man out of the way then they quickly ran for cover.

"They're right behind us!" Mike shouted.

The ghouls that were chasing them began to pour out through the front door and the men opened up a massive barrage of gunfire. The dark forest was illuminated by gunshots. The ghouls that were pouring out were shredded by the massive amount of firepower that was coming from the soldiers. Michael turned around and opened fire on the ghouls as well. Seras was over by a screaming Amy helping her cover her ears. Integra and Walter were fifty feet away from the action that was unfolding watching while both were plugging their ears. After what seemed like an eternity of shooting, the ghouls finally ceased coming out of the cabin. The men began to slowly walk inside the cabin, the inside was peppered with bullet holes.

Mike sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky, letting the events that just happened sink in. His eyes surveyed the area and all the carnage that had just taken place. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, all the voices sounded like one big garbled noise. He could see all the dead ghouls that littered the ground, they were once people with families. His eyes traveled over to Integra and the captain, he couldn't make out what they were saying. His eyes traveled a little more over to Seras who was now holding a sobbing Amy in her arms trying to comfort her. The man who survived was on the ground weeping. Tears of blood were rolling down Michaels face. He then could make out one voice, the voice of the man he captured.

"That fucker over there broke my god damn hands! I want to talk to my fucking lawyer! You have no right to treat me like this!" The man shouted to one of the soldiers.

Mikes mind was suddenly filled with a tremendous rage. That piece of shit who calls himself a human was about to help murder poor little Amy, and all he cared about was getting a lawyer. Mike stood up and slowly walked over to the man.

"This is bull shit! Who the fuck do you people think you are?" The man shouted some more.

Mikes had one priority in his mind and it was to kill that son of a bitch. When he reached the man he grabbed him by the neck and began to drag him in the house.

"What are you doing! Let me go you psycho!" The man screamed.

Mike just smiled manically, he delighted in hearing his pathetic whining. The soldiers stopped what they were doing and watched in amazement at what was happening. Integra and the captain quickly followed Michael. Mike reached the cabin and took the man into the room where the dead bodies where being hung by hooks. Dwayne was in there helping two soldiers move the bodies.

"Look at what you helped do!" Mike yelled in the mans face, "Are you proud of what you did you sick mother fucker? I should blow off your fucking head right now!"

"Don't kill me, please! I-I'm sorry!" The man pleaded.

Dwayne and the two other soldiers stopped what they were doing and just watched, they were not sure of what to do. Integra and the captain were watching from outside the door of the room.

"Which ones did you help kill! Which ones did you help kill you piece of shit!" Mike screamed.

"It doesn't matter, man." Dwayne said trying to calm Mike down.

"No, it does matter. Which fucking one?" Mike shouted in the mans face.

"I-I don't know!" The man cried.

"Oh really? Well maybe this will help you remember." Mike said as he pulled out the Raven and pointed the barrel of it at his face.

"No! Don't kill me! Please!" The man pleaded.

"I bet those people said the same thing to, didn't they! You try to kill a little girl, and kill all these people and you think I should spare your life?" Mike said he was beginning to shake he was so enraged.

"Ma'am, do you want me to stop him?" Davis asked.

"No. There is no punishment that is fitting enough for that man. Just let Mr. Kain continue. I would have let Alucard drain him, but Mr. Kain seems capable of killing this man. Just let him be." Integra said.

The man was crying and mumbling words

"You see that woman right there?" Mike said pointing to Amy's dead mother.

The man just nodded.

"That was that little girls mother, and now thanks to you she has no mom!" Michael shouted as he pointed his gun at the mans kneecap and blew off the mans leg. The man screamed in pain, and Michael just laughed at him.

"How does it feel you fuck!" Mike shouted in his face.

The man was rolling on the ground screaming, blood was pouring out from where his leg was.

"Lets go for a stroll in the woods." Mike said with a creepy grin on his face revealing his fangs.

He grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway. Dwayne and the two men where in shock at what Mike did. The captain was feeling uneasy about the whole situation and Integra watched calmly as Mike dragged the man down the hallway and outside. Tim was outside with some of the other soldiers and saw Michael walk out dragging a screaming man who's leg was missing. Mike dragged the man twenty feet into the woods then let go of him.

"Well, looks like it's off to the afterlife for you," Mike said as he pointed his gun at the mans head, " I guarantee you, that you won't be lonely." Then Michael pulled the trigger. The mans head blew apart spraying blood, skull fragments and brain matter all over the ground and on to Michaels face. Mike just laughed like a mad man as he emptied the rest of his gun into the headless mans body, each shot making a cantaloupe sized hole. Mike licked the blood off his gloves and the blood around his face, delighting in every sweet taste of the red liquid. When Michael walked out of the forest, all the soldiers backed away from him. He was horrifying site to behold. Blood covered his uniform and his face. Mikes sanity slowly began to come back to him. He looked down at his hands and clothing to see all the blood. Realizing what he had just done, he knelt to the ground and began to weep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so long. I made it this long because I took forever to update it. Please tell me what you think about it and about the story so far. Reviews are very helpful or you can go to my profile and email me. 


	6. Consequences

Authors note: Thanks for all the positive reviews everybody! I really appreciate your input and the fact that you have taken time to read my fic. Thanks to Special thanks to BlueDragonGirl1and Sphinx-Khamet for helping me out, and thanks to Lecheecopae, melikadeanime, ZealousReformer, The Silent Dark Jackle, ladyraylen, oblivionknight7, skyosora, Nighteyes De Dracul, Bloody Queen of hearts, Thess, Devilman666, and to everyone else who has read my fic  
this far.

* * *

Hellsings Newest Member

Chapter 6

Consequences

_"He should be fine within a year or so. It will take some time for his leg and his collar bone to heal. The head injury he received shouldn't be that big of a worry. From what we have seen, he has not suffered a concussion or any brain damage. His mother wasn't so lucky though _……_" a voice said._

Michael suddenly woke up hitting his head on the coffin, "Ow! Son of a bitch!" He cussed, then opened the lid to it and got out of bed. He was having one of his nightmares again. Michael felt a tear of blood on his cheek. He wiped it off and walked over to a blood pack that was waiting for him on his table, cooling in a bucket of ice. He picked up the packet and began to drink the cool liquid.

He began to think of what happened last night. He had killed a human being, not a ghoul or a freak, but a human. That's not what bothered him though, the fact that he delighted in torturing and killing that man was what bothered him the most. All the men didn't want to ride home with him, they didn't even want to be in the same vehicle as him. Seras tried to console him, but Michael couldn't look her in the face after what he did. Michael didn't feel pity for the man he killed, in fact he was glad that he killed the man. That in itself disturbed Mike. It was so unlike him. It made him feel inhuman and disgusting inside.

"Why does it bother you, college boy?" A deep voice boomed throughout the room startling Mike.

"Let me tell you about this amazing invention called a door. You're supposed to knock on it." Michael replied in a irritated voice.

Alucard just laughed and then appeared in his room. Michael sat down at the table and continued to give his master a dirty look.

"It amazes me how similar you and the police girl are. If you do something that is unlike your human nature you feel worried that you are losing your humanity. It's pathetic. It is only natural that you enjoy carnage, after all you are a vampire and my fledgling." Alucard said with a maniacal grin.

"It's natural to be a lunatic? That's news to me. I have a question for you. Why the hell did you turn me? You don't seem like the kinda guy that helps a person out of the goodness of his heart." Michael said.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Alucard grinned.

Michael just rolled his eyes, "I'm really not in the mood to be bothered by anyone, especially you. Do you have anything useful to say?"

Alucard chuckled, "A bit moody are we? Sounds like someone has been having bad dreams. Do you mind sharing?"

"Fuck you. Why don't you just read my mind if you want to know." Mike spat back.

"I already did, but it's so much better to hear you say it." Alucard smiled.

Without saying a word Mike threw the ice bucket at Alucard. Alucard simply caught it.

"Temper, temper." Alucard laughed.

Michael continued to glare at Alucard, he knew that if he would lose his temper Alucard would get what he wanted. Mike decided to change the subject.

"When are you going to train me some more?" Mike asked.

Alucard grinned, "When I feel the time is right, college boy. Changing the subject won't get you anywhere."

Mike sighed with irritation, "It was worth a try."

"I know what's really bothering you." Alucard said.

"Oh really? Do share." Mike said sarcastically.

Alucard gave Michael a creepy smile, "The fact that you tortured and killed a man isn't what you are concerned about, you actually enjoyed it, you just don't want to admit it. What you are really concerned with is the fact that all the men, including your two friends and the police girl, saw you do it. If know one saw what you did to him you wouldn't feel the guilt you are feeling now."

Michael glared at his master, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

Alucard cocked his head a little, his eerie smile never leaving, "Sticks and stones, college boy. You know I'm right."

The fact of the matter was his master was right, but Michael refused to admit it. The fact that everyone saw how he was and what he did made him feel guilty, not the fact that he killed the man. He was going to fight this new killer instinct inside of him. If Seras could do it, so could he.

"You and the police girl can't fight it forever. You should just embrace it, like I did." Alucard tempted.

"I'll fight it as long as I can." Mike replied sternly.

"Suit yourself. You won't last long, I guarantee it." Alucard said then he finally left Michaels room.

Mike sighed in relief when his master finally left. Michael then put on his uniform, which Walter had so kindly washed off the blood from it, then grabbed his gun. He decided he would shoot off a few rounds to get his mind off of things. As he walked toward the indoor range he encountered some fellow soldiers. They gave him a dirty look and quickly moved away from him. Mike just ignored them. When he reached the indoor range, gun fire from the soldiers rifles and pistols could be heard. There were only three men in there. Once they spotted Mike they gathered their things and left the range.

"Don't leave on my account." Mike said, his tone was a bitter one.

* * *

"I don't fucking believe this! Those Hellsing pieces of shit really fucked us over!" Zed ranted as he continued throwing objects against the wall in a rage.

"Calm yourself, Zed. Shouting profanity and destroying things isn't going to help." Morrigan calmly said. She went back to chanting spells at a glowing orb. The orb had chains with small inscriptions on them.

"How the hell am I supposed be calm! Drexl is dead and so is our business in Birmingham. That was my main headquarters. They killed everyone there including the ghouls!" Zed shouted.

"I realize that, Zed. It doesn't matter. Soon, my master will be free." Morrigan said a little irritated.

"I sure hope it's fucking soon. While you are trying to free the boss, I think I'm going to repay those Hellsing mother fuckers. Make things harder on them." Zed replied, his anger was beginning to subside.

"What do you have in mind? I am not about to let you go out and do something foolish, like leading Alucard here before master is free." Morrigan warned.

"I was thinking about killing off a few of the Hellsing soldiers. I won't kill the fledglings though, that way Alucard won't go on a crazy hunt for us. I'll make it seem like there is a freak on the loose in one area and some ghouls in another. They will most likely give most of their attention to the 'freak' while they send a smaller group of men to the ghouls. I'll go after the smaller group and wipe'em all out. I can't just sit here and let those sons of bitches get away this. I want those assholes to pay, no matter how small the deed is." Zed stated.

"You seem to have it all planned out. Very well. If you are so determined to get your revenge, do what you want. I will stay here and continue to free my master. Try not to get killed, Zed, or do anything that would jeopardize our future plans." Morrigan said.

"I won't. Don't worry about me. I'm just gonna have some fun. I might take a while though. Give me about a week or so." Zed said with a wicked grin.

"Fine. Do as you wish." Morrigan said as she went back to chanting spells.

Zed just smiled and left the mansion. Morrigan didn't care what Zed did, as long as he didn't attract attention to what _she _was doing, he could get himself killed for all she cared. She was some what glad that he left. His temper tantrums and constant cursing annoyed her. She could now concentrate on freeing her master. Once she did that, Hellsing would be a thing of the past as well as the rest of man kind.

* * *

Michael woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. It was ten in the morning. He got up with a groan and quickly got dressed in his usual clothes he would wear for going out in the daylight. He snuck out of the Hellsing mansion to make yet another phone call. It was becoming a routine. He only did it two days a week, but every time he did it, he was terrified of being caught. He would call his dad and sister on weekends and his cousin Travis on the weekdays. Luckily for Michael, the day was overcast. He went into the usual alleyway and called his cousins cell phone.

"Hey, sup Mike?" Travis asked in a dull tone.

"Not much. Just out for a morning walk. How are things going with you?" Mike asked.

"Angela dumped me." Travis said in a depressed voice.

"What! Why? You two were so perfect together." Mike said.

"Apparently she didn't think so. She wrote me one of those 'John Deere' letters." Travis said.

"You mean 'Dear John' letter." Mike corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. She said all I thought about was sex and that I didn't do things with her, which is a bunch of shit. I took her out to movies all the time." Travis explained.

"Travis, you took her out to X rated movies, that isn't exactly a woman's idea of a romantic night out." Mike said trying not to laugh.

"I don't care. She's gone. I'm a free man once again!" Travis shouted then he began to giggle uncontrollably.

"You sure you're ok?" Mike asked.

Travis began to stop giggling and finally said, "Yeah, man. I'm feeling great."

Mike paused for a second, "Travis, are you high?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Travis said with a chuckle.

"Well, at least you're honest. I thought you gave up that shit." Mike said.

"I did for a while. I just keep a special stash hidden for a rainy day." Travis explained with another giggle.

Michael just rolled his eyes, "I guess some things never change."

"You got that right. Damn, I'm fuckin' hungry. I'll call you back later, man. I got the munchies." Travis said then hung up the phone.

Mike just looked at the phone with disbelief, "I can't believe I woke up for that."

Mike began to sneak back into the mansion. He crept through the shooting range which was empty. He quickly ran to the main entrance of the mansion and was about to head downstairs to his room when he heard the voice of Integra.

"Mr. Kane, what are you doing up so early?" Integra asked.

Mike jumped and turned around to see Integra curiously looking at Michael. Mike didn't know what to say, he just stared at her like a cow would stair at an oncoming train.

"Mr. Kane, I asked you a question." Integra said more firmly.

Michael quickly thought of what to say, "Uh, well, I was, uh, going to do some early morning shooting at the range and I realized I left my gun in my room."

"Since when do you get up to do early morning shooting? You should be sleeping." Integra said.

"I'm still not used to the sleeping hours. I like to get up and see the sunlight. Makes me feel human." Mike lied, in fact he hated going out in the sun.

"Is that why you have all that clothing on? The shooting range is indoors." Integra said, she wasn't buying into his lie.

"This is to, uh, protect my body, you know? From the sun coming in from the windows." Mike said, he was getting more nervous.

"Oh really?" Integra said as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am." Michael said nervously.

Integra's icy blue eyes stared at Michael with suspicion. Michael gulped. Integra walked closer to him.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Mr. Kane?" She asked.

"No, m-" suddenly Michaels cell phone went off.

Mikes eyes opened wide in horror, Integra looked down at his pockets then back at him. The look in her eyes would make even the toughest man cringe in fear. She held her hand out. Mike realized she wanted the phone. He grabbed his still ringing phone out of his pocket and nervously gave it to her. She looked at the caller I.D. and it said 'Travis' on it. She then opened the cell phone and answered.

"Hello, may I ask who is calling?" She calmly and politely asked.

"Uh, its Travis. I think I got the wrong number." He said.

"Who are trying to reach?" She asked as she continued to stare at Michael with intensity.

"My cousin, Michael." Travis said.

"You got the right number then. I'm sorry though, he's busy at the moment. May I take a message?" Integra calmly said.

"Yeah, tell him to call me back when he can. I'm, like, starving right now. I just ate a whole box of cereal and I'm still hungry. Can you believe that?" Travis asked.

"You must be _very _hungry then." Integra said.

Michael sighed and began to rub his head.

"You have no idea, I got a major case of the munchies. Are you Mikes girlfriend or something?" Travis asked.

"No, just an acquaintance." Integra replied, her intense gaze never left Michael.

"Right on. Well tell him that I called and that I hope school is going good for him." Travis said.

"I'll be sure and tell him." Integra said.

"Thanks, later." Travis said then hung up.

Integra closed the phone calmly and put it in her side pocket.

"That was your cousin, Travis, informing me that he has a major case of the munchies and that he wants you to call him back." Integra said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Mike didn't dare look her in the face.

"Would you mind explaining to me why your cousin knows that you are alive?" Integra asked.

Michael just decided to come clean hoping that she won't punish him to harshly, "Because I called him, and if you're wondering, I've also been talking with my dad and my sister, ma'am."

Integra sighed and rubbed her nose where her glasses rested, "I specifically told you that you could not have any contact with your family. You were presumed dead. You have disobeyed and strict rule of mine Mr. Kane."

"They don't know I'm a vampire. I told them that I'm fine and the whole incident was just a misunderstanding. They think that I'm still going to college and that things are just peachy here, ma'am." Michael explained.

"What if they decided to come and visit you? Have you thought about that?" Integra asked, her voice deadly serious.

Mike continued to look at the floor, he felt like a child being scolded by his mother, "Not really, ma'am. I highly doubt any of them would come and visit though. My dad is always working and Travis is a stoner." Michael explained.

Integra shook her head in disbelief, "What if they decide too? I'm sure we could work out something if they come down, but the point is, Mr. Kane, that you disobeyed a direct order and rule of mine. I don't take kindly to anyone, especially vampires, who blatantly go against my orders. You have just now made my work and life more complicated. Now I have to be concerned about your family finding out about this organization." She explained in a harsh tone.

Mike was beginning to get a little irritated with her, "Oh, well pardon me all to hell for making your life more complicated. You think things have been easy for me? I never wanted any of this. I didn't wake up one morning and say to myself, 'Hey, I want to be a vampire, that sounds like fun'. Maybe you should put yourself in my shoes."

"I realize that, Mr. Kane, but you must also realize that things happen and they can't be stopped. Horrible things happen everyday to people who didn't deserve it. That's just the way life is. I don't know if you know, but there was an incident that happened here in London a year ago. It involved terrorist attacking the Tower of London, it was all over the news. Well, they weren't terrorist, Mr. Kane, they were freak vampires. I'm not sure if you read how many died, but the majority of the deaths were from my men. They fought for this country and they didn't get even get recognized by the public, instead the public believed and still believes they were terrorist. All those men's deaths were my responsibility. Life isn't easy, Mr Kane." Integra firmly said, "You say I should put myself in your shoes, have you done the same for me?"

Michael then realized that he had never thought about what she has to go through. Making sure England was safe and having numerous responsibilities at the age of twenty-four. He never knew that the terrorist attacks were actual freak vampire attacks. The weight of all those men's lives rested upon her shoulders. Even after explaining all of that to Michael, Integra kept her cool.

"You are not the only one who has had a difficult life," Integra paused, "I want you to get back to sleep. When you wake up, I want you in my office. By then I will have decided a punishment for you."

Michael just nodded. His face full of anger and shame.

"I don't want to have to do this, Mr. Kane, but I cannot tolerate disobedience." Integra sternly said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike solemnly said.

"You are dismissed." Integra said.

* * *

Zed was cruising down the M1 freeway towards London in his silver Ferrari Enzo. He was cruising at a hundred-two miles an hour down the road. The freeway wasn't as packed as it normally was. Just a few cars here and there, occasionally a driver would honk at him and Zed just flipped them the finger. He wasn't in one of his best moods. The fact that Hellsing had destroyed his number one business headquarters had him infuriated. He was hell-bent on paying them back. He could care less at how many he killed as long they belonged to Hellsing. He knew that once Morrigan freed their boss that Hellsing would be destroyed for good as well all the other vampire hunting organizations around the world. Zed just wasn't that patient enough. He wanted some pay back and he wanted it now. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said over the phone.

"Hey, Ian, it's me, Zed. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Zed said politely.

"Sure thing. What do ya need, mate?" Ian asked.

"I need a few guns."

"What kind of guns?" Ian asked curiously.

"Big ones. Assault rifles with armor piecing rounds preferably." Zed replied.

Ian chuckled, "I've got just what you need. Meet at my place. I'll be waiting."

"Good. I'll be there in a day or so." Zed said as he then hung up the phone.

The sun was beginning to set, and Zed was in a some what better mood after hearing that a large stash of weaponry was waiting for him.

* * *

Seras was sound asleep when she felt it. Her master was close by. She pushed the button to open the lid to her coffin and she was greeted with the maniacal grin of her master. Seras yelped and fell off her bed.

"Master! What are you doing!" Seras demanded to know.

"Did I scare you, police girl?" Alucard grinned.

Seras stood up and looked up at her master, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I believe you should go wake up the college boy. He has some pressing matters to tend to that I think you might be interested in." Alucard calmly said.

Seras looked at Alucard blankly, "What do you mean? What did he do?"

"Why don't you go ask him." Alucard said as he disappeared.

Seras was now curious. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and put on her uniform. She fixed her hair a little bit then left to go find out what Alucard was talking about. She knocked on Michaels door and there was no answer.

"Hello? Michael, it's me, Seras. Are you alright?" She asked.

There was a brief silence then she heard Michael reply, "Come in."

She slowly opened the door and found Michael sitting on his bed. He was dressed in his uniform. He had a look of fatigue and sadness on his face. Seras walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Seras asked with concern.

He kept looking at the floor when he spoke, "I did something I really shouldn't have. For a few weeks I've been making phone calls to my dad and my cousin. I told them I was fine and that I'm still in college, and Integra just found out about it today."

Seras eyes widened. Now she understood what Alucard was talking about. She could only imagine Integra's anger. Alucard must have known all about it before he ever got caught, he just didn't tell, or did he, she wondered.

"How did she find out?" Seras curiously asked.

Mike chuckled slightly, "My cousin called my cell phone while he was high. Integra was right in front of me when he called."

"What did Integra do?" She asked.

"She wasn't happy. She wants me to go see her tonight. She said she would have a punishment decided for me." Michael explained.

Seras didn't know what to do to comfort him, but she could understand why he did make those calls. She probably would have done the same.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can understand why you made those calls. I can honestly say that I probably would've done the same thing." Seras comforted.

Michael looked at her, "Really?"

"Yes, really. By the way how are they doing?" Seras asked.

Michael smiled, it was weird to him that this was the same Seras that helped train him. It was as if she had two personalities.

"They're doing good. It's nice to hear from them. When I first called my dad he told me they had a funeral for me. He was a little surprised to find out that I'm still alive, well sort of anyway. My cousins girlfriend dumped him and when he called me back, you won't believe this, but Integra answered the phone." Mike chuckled slightly.

Seras giggled, "Really? What happened?"

"He told her that he had the munchies and that he ate a whole box of cereal." Michael laughed some more.

"I wish I could've seen the look on her face." Seras laughed.

"Here, I'll imitate it for you." Mike said as he made a mock face of Integra.

Seras burst out in laughter. Mike laughed along. He was beginning to feel a little better, but then realized what Integra had said about him seeing her as soon as he woke up.

"Oh shit. I need to go. Wish me luck. Maybe if I'm lucky she won't cut off my balls." Mike said with a slight chuckle.

"I wouldn't put that past her." Seras said in a serious manner.

Mikes face went white with horror, "Y-you're serious? She would actually do that?"

Seras grinned, "Oh yeah. She's done it quite a few times."

Michael gave her a disbelieving look, "You're fucking with me, right? Please say yes."

"Of course I am. She may be strict, but I highly doubt she'd do that." Seras said giggling.

"You scared me for a second," Michael said as he stood up with a sigh, "Well, I better get going. Wish me luck."

Seras stood up and nodded, "I will."

With that they both walked out and up to Integra's office. It was a quiet walk, neither of them said a word. Some soldiers gave dirty looks to Mike, but Seras gave the men a glare that made them retreat. Once they reached her office, Michael gave a small knock.

"Enter." Was all Integra said.

Mike entered nervously and closed the door behind him. Integra was waiting at her desk as usual. Alucard was at her side.

_"Déjà vu." _Mike thought.

Alucard grinned. Mike realized he probably heard his thought. He walked up to her desk and saluted. Integra gestured for Michael to sit down on one of the chairs. He nervously took a seat. His master's wicked grin was unsettling to Mike.

Integra put a cigar to her mouth and lit it. After taking a long drag from her cigar she then looked up at Michael. There was an awkward silence, then finally, she spoke, "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Kane."

"Sorry about being late. I had some trouble sleeping, ma'am." Michael replied coldly.

There was another silence. Michael spoke up this time, "Well, I don't want to sound rude, but I don't have all night. Just tell what the deal is and we can be done."

"Very well. I have made my decision. I will let you continue with your phone calls under my supervision. I will keep your phone in my possession as well. When you do make phone calls you will do it in my office. Is that understood?" Integra explained.

Michael nodded with a slight smile, "Yes ma'am."

"Now, for your punishment. You will be placed under 'house arrest' so to speak. You will not be able to leave this mansion unless it is for a mission. This punishment will remain in effect for as long as I wish. Are we clear, Mr. Kane." Integra said.

Michael sighed, "Yes ma'am. Perfectly clear."

Michael was a little surprised, he thought the punishment would've been much more severe.

"Good, you are dismissed." She said.

Michael stood up, saluted then left. Seras was waiting outside the office to hear what the verdict was.

"Well, she didn't cut off my balls." Mike chuckled slightly.

He then preceded to tell Seras what Integra had told him and what his punishment was.

* * *

"I swear, Alucard. If you make another fledging I'm going to kill it." Integra said as she took another puff of her cigar.

"I must admit, I was somewhat amazed that he took it so well. I thought he might yell and scream out profanity like he always does when he gets angry." Alucard mused.

"I would not tolerate such behavior and he knows it. He just needs some discipline." Integra said in her usual calm tone.

"That he does. He reminds me of a spoiled child who never received any spankings from his parents. I could use some methods to get him to cooperate more." Alucard said with a evil grin.

"I'm sure you could. Do you really think that is necessary though?" Integra asked.

"No, but it would be _so_ much fun." Alucard said, his grin grew wider.

"Alucard." Integra said in an icy tone.

Alucard just laughed, "I am surprised at how lightly you punished him, though. You're getting soft." Alucard said with a teasing smile.

"He didn't harm anyone. He's just being a insolent little nuisance. I didn't think a harsh punishment was necessary." Integra stated.

Alucard grinned, "He might harm someone sooner than you think." And with that he disappeared leaving Integra pondering what he had said.

* * *

A day had past and Michael found himself sitting in front of his T.V. in his boxers and a shirt, drinking a blood packet, watching old Monty Python videos. He was bored already. Usually on his days off he would go out with Walter and Seras to look around London, but now that he was stuck in the mansion for as long as Integra decided, that would be impossible. He thought of going upstairs to the library they had, but he was to lazy. He just wanted relax the rest of the night. There was a sudden knock on his door.

"Yeah?" Michael asked.

"Can I come in?" Asked Seras.

"Sure." Mike replied.

Seras opened the door and restrained a laugh when she saw Michael watching T.V. in his underwear and a 'Simpson's' t-shirt on. His short hair was slightly messy from sleeping. He looked like a lazy teenager that parents always complained about.

"You look…comfortable." She giggled.

"What? It's my day off and I can't go outside, so I might as well watch the boob-tube." Michael replied.

He looked up and down his commanding officers body and noticed the way she was dressed. She was wearing a black tank-top shirt and black military pants as well.

"Or you could get up and spar with me." Seras said with a challenging look.

"Or not. This is so much more comfortable." Mike said with a smirk.

"Are you afraid to spar with me? Afraid I might beat you?" Seras asked, returning the smirk.

Michael lifted an eyebrow, "No, I bet I could kick your ass, but you're a woman and I don't feel comfortable fighting or hitting a woman." Mike cleverly worded.

"Oh, sure. You're just afraid that you'll get your butt kicked by a girl." Seras said with a teasing grin.

"I feel like I'm in elementary school again," Mike sighed and looked at Seras's body. He was thinking thoughts he shouldn't. He shook off the thoughts then stood up, "Fine, you're on. Just let me get dressed." Mike said.

"Good. I'll meet you up at the gym area." Seras said in a cheerful manner as she turned around and shut his door.

He didn't know why he was looking at her with an almost lustful eye. He cast those thoughts aside and got dressed in almost the same attire Seras was wearing. He put on a black t-shirt and the same type of military pants she was wearing as well. He tied the strings on his boots and left to the gym. He was surprised to find the place empty of soldiers. Seras was the only one there waiting for him on one of the sparing mats they had there.

"Where did all the men go?" Mike asked.

"Captain Davis took the men out on an exercise. They'll be gone all night." Seras explained.

"Oh, fun," Mike said sarcastically, "So, you ready to do this?"

Seras smiled, "Ready when you are."

Mike looked at her nervously then asked, "How do you want me to do this? Should I try to punch you or tackle or what?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Now come on." Seras said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Well it matters to me. I don't want to hurt you." Mike said.

Seras could see that Michael was obviously uncomfortable with hitting the opposite sex, "Look, just focus on trying to take me down. It might be more difficult then you think."

"Ok, here it goes." Mike said as he got into a fighting stance then charged at Seras. He swung his fist at her, but she easily dodged it and grabbed his arm. With some force she flipped him over and he landed on his back with a loud thud. She then pinned him down with her knee. Mike just looked up at her in shock. His brain was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Ow." Michael said.

Seras gave Michael a triumphant smile, "I told you."

"Yeah, you did." Michael replied.

Seras then let him go and took her knee off of him. He stood up slowly then turned to look at her, "That actually hurt. How did you do that?"

"I used to be a police officer, y'know. I learned that at the police academy." Seras explained.

"I bet I can take you down this time." Mike said in a cocky tone.

"Take your best shot." Seras invited.

After an hour of sparing, Michael was getting tired of being beaten every single time. No matter what he tried he just couldn't get any kind of upper hand on her. Even with his extra strength he was no match for her agility and speed, and not to mention that she was just as strong as he was if not stronger.

"Well, fuck this. You win." Mike said in a annoyed tone. He was beginning to feel pain from Seras 'beatings'.

"Giving up so soon?" Seras said with an innocent smile.

"What's the point of me fighting a fight I can't win?" Mike asked.

"It makes you stronger. You keep trying and one day you can probably beat me." Seras said.

"Yeah maybe, but-" Mike then charged at her tackling her to the ground catching Seras off guard. For a moment he had her pinned, "HA! I finally got ya. You never said I couldn't do this."

Seras grinned at him, "You're right, but you haven't won yet."

Seras then brought her knee up into Michaels stomach. He let out a loud grunt and let go of her arms. Then, with lighting speed, Seras pushed Mike on his back and pinned him down. He struggled, but Seras's pin was to much. He couldn't move his legs because she was sitting on them. She brought her face close to his and said, "I win."

"I know," Michael then grinned looking at the position she had him in, "but this position you have me in seems strangely erotic."

Seras looked at the position they were in and blushed. She quickly got off of him and stood up, "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem like that."

Mike smiled, "No need to apologize. How about we take a break and go watch one of my movies?"

Seras smiled at him, "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Zed pulled up to a small house. The yard was messy with weeds growing everywhere, including cracks in the driveway. Ian wasn't the cleanest man in the world. Zed walked up to the door and knocked. He could hear footsteps then a voice, "What's the password, mate?"

"Open up fuck face." He replied with a grin.

The door opened to reveal a short man who looked as if he were in his late twenties. He had long black hair and a Led Zeppelin shirt on. He smiled at Zed, "Good to see ya." he said as he hugged Zed, Zed did the same.

"Hey, Ian. How are things?" Zed asked.

"Good, mate. Business is ok," Ian paused, "So, tell me, why do you need the firepower? You're a , y'know, vampire now. Don't you have powers or something?" Ian asked.

Zed gave Ian a toothy grin, "Yeah, I do, but the people I'm going after have ways of killing vampires. They know our weaknesses. That's why I need some firepower," Zed then clapped his hands together, "So, what do you have for me?"

"Oh, follow me." Ian said as he lead his friend to a back room. The walls of the room were lined with illegal weaponry. The smell of grease and gunpowder assaulted the nose. Tools were scattered on the ground. Ian then led him to a large table with numerous weapons on it.

"I got some nice goodies lined up for you," Ian said with a smile as he picked up a rather large assault rifle, "This is a Colt M4 assault rifle with a M203 40mm grenade launcher. The American military uses these babies." Ian said as he handed the rifle to Zed.

"American, huh? A little taste of home, nice. What else do you have for me?" Zed asked.

Ian moved over to grab another weapon, "This is an HK MP-5K sub-machine gun. Small and some what easy to conceal. Doesn't have armor piercing rounds though."

"That's fine." Zed replied as he eyed the gun with a wicked smile.

"These guys must've really pissed you off. I'd hate to be them." Ian said.

"You got that right. Anything else?" Zed asked.

"I have a FN M249 machine gun, if that interest you. I also got some grenades and extra clips and rounds for your guns." Ian said as if he were a sales man.

"Machine gun, huh? Hmmm, intriguing. I'll take it." Zed said.

Ian's face lit up, "Really?"

Zed grinned, "Of course."

"How are you going to pay?" Ian excitedly asked.

"With this." Zed said as he reached into his coat and pulled out his .45 and shot Ian in the chest.

Ian fell to the ground coughing up blood, holding his bleeding wound looking at Zed in surprise. Zed walked over to Ian and knelt down to look him in the eyes. Zed rubbed his finger in Ian's blood then licked it off.

"Mmmm, tasty," Zed smiled, then sighed, " I'm sorry about this, Ian. This isn't personal. The end of life on this planet for your kind is sooner than you think. Trust me you don't want to be here when it happens. Consider this a mercy killing," Zed grinned, showing his fangs," And there is the fact that I don't want to pay you." Zed laughed manically then aimed his gun at Ian's head and shot him. Ian's body began to spasm as blood poured out of his head. Zed laughed even more when he saw this.

Zed then turned around, gathered the weapons that Ian had showed him and took them out to his car and placed them in his trunk. He got in his Ferrari, started the car then took off. He turned on the radio which was playing 'Highway to Hell'. Zed sang along with the song and drove off into the night.

After three days of house arrest, Michael was beginning to get bored real quick. When he wasn't training he found himself watching lots of T.V. or listening to music. He did enjoy watching movies and sparing with Seras, but she wasn't always there. Tonight she was out training some new recruits. Michael decided to stop by the weight room and see Dwayne and Tim. As always, once he walked into the weight room all the men gave Michael nasty looks. He ignored them and walked over to where Tim and Dwayne were. Tim was spotting for Dwayne while he was bench pressing.

"Hey guys." Mike said cautiously. He wasn't sure if they were still scared of him after what he did to that man in Birmingham.

Tim looked at him and Dwayne placed the weight back and sat up.

"We heard the news." Tim said.

Michael looked at him with a confused look, "What news?"

"That you've been calling your family." Dwayne said.

"Oh, that news. Yeah, Integra has placed me under 'house arrest' because of it. I can't leave the mansion unless its for missions, which sucks ass. Although I honestly thought the punishment was gonna be worse." Michael explained.

"Hey, shit head!" A man shouted.

The three of them turned around to see who said it. It was the man that hated Michael because of him being a vampire.

"I'm talking to you, you piece of shit hell spawn!" The man shouted pointing at Mike.

There were four other men with him. All of them didn't seem to care for Michael to much. Michael wasn't to happy with the words this man was calling him.

"Can I help you?" Michael said, a hint of anger could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah, you can. Why don't you fuck off and die. You think you're some hot shit don't ya? You sicken me. Its bad enough having two of your kind here, but then you come along." The man said, his buddies all nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you come over here and yell at me? You to much of a pussy? Bring your little bitch friends along too." Mike snapped back.

"Gladly." The man said as him and his four buddies walked up to Michael.

The five men were all slightly taller then Mike. Michael was an inch over six feet but these men had to be at least six foot three and all of them were built like King Kong.

"Oooo, I'm scared. What are you guys going to do? Gross me out with your ugliness?" Mike said sarcastically.

"You're pathetic. I would have chosen to die instead of damning myself like you did. That just goes to show that you're weak. A real man would've accepted death." The man said, each word was dripping with disgust towards Michael.

"Well to bad it wasn't you then. That would way this world could be rid off your dumb ass." Michael retorted.

"You're a fucking disgrace." The man spat.

"Ouch, that hurt. Boy, do I feel burned. Why don't you and your boyfriends go fuck each other." Michael said, his anger was beginning to rise.

"Hey guys. Calm down. There's no need to fight. We're on the same side." Dwayne said trying in vain to stop their bickering.

"Tell that to this asshole." Mike said pointing to the man.

"He's not on my side. If I had the chance, I'd kill you." The man said.

"Here's your chance right now. You wanna fight, lets fight." Mike said.

The man smiled, "I'm surprised that you were stupid enough to call your family, but I heard that stupidity runs in certain family genes. Your mother should've aborted you when she had the chance. She's probably just as weak and stupid as you are. You know what I heard? I heard that stupidity can be caused by venereal disease," The man said as his smile seemed to grow as he watched Michael begin to clench his fists, "Maybe your cunt of a mom sucked one too many diseased cocks and turned you into a fucking weak, retard!"

And with that Michael grabbed the man and threw him across the weight room. The man hit wall with a dull thud. Michael then walked over to him. He was coughing and trying to get back up. Michael stepped on the mans hand crushing his bones. The man screamed in pain.

"Who's weak now, you fuck!" Mike shouted.

The other men tried to pull Michael away but he just pushed them away with ease. Mike then stomped on the mans shin breaking his leg. The man was begging for Michael to stop.

"You fucked with the wrong bull you cock sucking piece of shit!" Michael shouted in the mans face.

"Michael, stop! You're gonna kill him!" Tim begged.

Michael looked at Tim then back at the man he was attacking. Michael moved away from the man and looked in horror at what he was doing. All the men in the room were looking at Michael with terrified expressions imprinted on their faces. He knew he was in trouble. If Integra found out, he didn't know what she would do. Michael then ran past all the men and out of the weight room. He quickly fled to the comfort of his room and locked the door. He sat on his bed panicking. He didn't know what to do.

Michael was so worried that he didn't notice Alucard enter his room.

"That was quite entertaining, college boy. I didn't know you had it in you. You seem very capable of making a excellent vampire." Alucard said.

Mike quickly turned to Alucard, "Master, you have to help me. I'm in deep shit. If Integra finds out, she'll have me killed!"

"Calm yourself, college boy" Alucard said calmly as he looked deep into Michael's eyes, "Just relax."

Michael's eyes glazed over and he was caught in a trance by his master.

"Now, sleep." Alucard said, and with that Michael slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sun was setting and Zed had already planned where he would lure the Hellsing troops he was going to slaughter. He was now scouting out places a few miles away from London where he could hopefully get the fledglings and the other troops to go to. He realized that Hellsing usually sent the fledglings to places where the freaks were at. He was looking at houses that didn't have any close neighbors, that way he could do whatever he wanted to them and no one would be able to hear them. He smiled at the thought.

He had his eye on a particular house hold of four. There was a husband and wife with a younger boy and a teenage girl. Their house was the farthest one away from any other houses. He would have his fun with them then turn them into ghouls.

After deciding on the house he was going to use, he headed back to his little hideout he was staying at . He was on a small two lane road when he saw flashing lights behind him.

"Shit!" Zed cussed.

It was a police car. Zed didn't realize how fast he had been driving, but he didn't care. They would be easy to take care of. Besides he hadn't fed off anybody in two days. He was getting kind of hungry. Zed pulled over to the side of the road and watched in his rear view mirror as the cops pulled to the side as well. He thought he would have a little fun before he killed them. There were two officers in the car. They both got out and walked towards Zed. Zed got out of the car and put on a fake smile. He waited for them to reach him.

"Good evening, officers." Zed smiled.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" One of the officers asked. He was quite tall and well built. His badge said 'Lee'.

"To fast, I imagine." Zed politely replied.

"You're bloody right." The younger and shorter cop said. He had a thick British accent. His badge said 'Andrews'. He was writing a ticket for Zed.

"I'm very sorry, officers. I didn't realize how fast I was going." Zed replied.

"Well, pay attention next time," Lee said in a strict manner, "Now, let me see your license and registration." Lee said as he held his hand out.

Zed reached for his wallet, then with incredible speed and strength, he twisted Lee's arm off at the elbow joint. Lee fell to the ground screaming in pain as blood poured out from the area his arm was severed. Andrews watched in horror, he was in a state of shock. Zed was still holding Lee's severed arm and began to drink the red fluid from the bloody stump of the limb. Zed delighted in the taste of the red liquid that flowed into his mouth.

Lee was still on the ground screaming in pain when Andrews finally snapped out of his shock and pulled out his gun.

"F-f-freeze!" Andrews said as he aimed his gun at Zed.

Zed turned around to look at the young officer. He gave Andrews a bloody grin.

"You wanna taste?" Zed asked with a wicked smile as he held out the arm.

Andrews pulled the trigger and fired several rounds into Zeds chest. Zed stepped back a little and acted as if the bullets actually hurt him. Then he quickly pulled out his .45 and fired a round into Andrews hip. Andrews fell to the ground holding his gunshot wound. Zed looked down the road to make sure no people were coming down it. He then grabbed Lee and Andrews and dragged them to a tree several feet away and handcuffed them together and laid them against the tree.

Lee stopped screaming and just stared off into space. Andrews was whimpering and praying. His gunshot wound was still bleeding. Zed walked back to the road and picked up the severed arm then came back to the captured officers.

"You guys should really try some," Zed said holding the arm out to them, "How about you, Mr. Lee? It's your arm. Your blood is pretty good. Here, have a taste." Zed then shoved the bloody stump of the severed arm in Lee's mouth.

Lee struggled, trying to move his face away. Zed kept shoving the arm in his mouth, "C'mon, Lee, just a taste!" Zed laughed.

Andrews began to cry. He was praying even louder. Zed stopped his vile torture on Lee and walked over to him. Andrews looked up at Zed, "P-please stop. Don't kill us. We both have families. I'm married and I have a two year old s-" Zed then shoved Lee's severed arm into Andrews mouth.

"To bad for your family. Your wife is gonna have some trouble trying to identify your body after I'm done with you." Zed said with a wicked smile, then took the arm away. Andrews threw up.

"Suck it up you little pussy!" Zed shouted

"Stop! Please!" Andrews cried.

Zed knelt down to look at Andrews in the eye. Andrews averted direct eye contact with Zed and looked over at Lee. Lee stopped moving. He lost lots of blood and his face was pale.

"Look at me." Zed said in a deadly tone.

Andrews slowly looked at Zed, he noticed his eyes were blood red.

"Do you believe in God?" Zed asked.

Andrews held his head up proudly despite the pain and fear he was in, "Yes, I do."

"Then I want you to pray like you've never prayed before. Pray that God strikes me down!" Zed demanded.

"W-what?" Andrews said.

"I said pray, damnit! Pray for a miracle, Andrews, because that's what it's going to take to save you." Zed shouted.

"Dear lord, forgive this man in front of me. Take care of my family, and forgive my sins." Andrews prayed as tears ran down his face.

"AHHH! I can feel it! I feel the holy spirit running through me! I think I'm gonna be a changed man, Andrews! Hallelujah!" Zed shouted as he moved around like he was being electrocuted.

Andrews looked up at Zed knowing he was faking.

"You'll get yours in the end." Andrews said.

Zed stopped his little charade and looked at Andrews, "Yeah, right. I'm an immortal, a member of the undead. I'm a helper of the devil and I'm here to do the devils work, Andrews." Zed finished then he knelt down once more and bit into his neck drinking the delicious blood within his body. Andrews struggled slightly, but only slightly. His heartbeat grew weaker and weaker until it completely stopped. Zed licked the blood from his lips then pulled out his .45 and fired a round into Andrews head to prevent him from becoming a ghoul.

"Have fun in the after life." Zed said with a evil smile.

He looked over to Lee who was, amazingly, still alive. Zed decided he would do one nice thing tonight and give Lee a quick death. He shot him once in the forehead killing him instantly. Zed then carried the bodies of the two officers and placed them into the police car. He walked over to his car and grabbed four grenades. He pulled the pins on them and and put them into the police car and walked back to his vehicle. The grenades went off destroying the police car. Zed calmly got back into his car and drove off. His hunger was now satisfied. He would begin his plans within a few days, but for right now he wanted to get to his hideout.

* * *

_"Son, I-I have some b-bad news," It was Michaels dad, he had tears running down his cheeks, "Y-your mother didn't make it." _

_Michael could feel a sinking feeling in his chest._

_"I'm so sorry." His dad cried._

Michael quickly woke up. He was in a dark room, the only light was coming from an open door. Integra, Alucard, Seras, and the Captain were all in front of him. Michael tried to move but he couldn't. His arms were chained. The chains went into the wall behind Michael and they had small inscriptions on them. He looked up in a panic at the people in front of him. Integra had a serious expression on her face, she was also holding some sort of book in her hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael asked in a worried voice.

"Mr. Kane, you are to remain down here as punishment for your actions towards Mr. Perry. I will not allow a violent and disobedient vampire ,who attacks my men, to walk freely in my mansion. You will remain down here until I deem you safe to come out," Integra stated firmly, "I hate to have to do this, Mr. Kane, but you have forced me to take these measures."

Michael could see the grim expression on Seras's face. Alucard had a blank expression on his, so did the Captain.

"What about that asshole? He should get punished too. Out of the blue he comes over to me wanting to fight and calling me and my family names and saying derogatory things about them." Michael defended.

"He shouldn't have said those things, but that is no reason to break all the bones in his hand and his leg. You must have control over your anger, Mr. Kane. Hopefully, this punishment will help with that," Integra said, "Those chains have holy inscriptions on them, not even you can break through them." Integra explained as she opened up the book she was holding and began read from it out loud. The book was in another language that Michael could not understand. Suddenly, a glowing circle with bizarre symbols appeared around where Michael was chained. He began to tremble, not sure of what was going on. As soon as Integra finished reading from the book, an agonizing pain shot up through Michaels body, he tried to scream but he couldn't. As soon as the pain had started it stopped and the glowing circle and symbols disappeared. He hunched over taking in deep breaths even though he didn't need to breathe.

"W-what the hell was that?" Michael asked his voice was trembling.

"It is a spell that I have placed. Every hour that pain you felt will occur again. You may have trouble getting some sleep. Walter will be down once a day to feed you. I am sorry that things had to come to this, Mr. Kane, it was this or have you sealed like Alucard is to me. Hopefully this will be enough." Integra explained then turned to walk out, Seras and the Captain followed her out. Alucard stood there watching Michael with the same expression on his face then he turned and left.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! Please! I-I'm sorry! I swear it won't happen again!" Michael begged.

Integra shut the door and left Michael chained up in the darkened room by himself. All four of them could here Michael screaming and begging to be let out as they walked farther away from the room he was in. Seras looked at the ground, she felt horrible. Integra looked over to Seras, she could see her face was full of hurt. Integra didn't say anything though.

"I shall be in my room if anyone needs me." Alucard said as he phased through the wall.

Once they got out of the lower level, Captain Davis went to go train the new recruits and Seras was going to do her own thing, when Integra said, "Seras, come up to my office."

Seras seemed a little surprised, Integra never really talked to her much and if she did it was a mission briefing or her asking Integra for permission to do something. She hoped she wasn't upset with her. Integra sat at her desk and Seras took a seat. Integra's piercing blue eyes looked back into Seras's ruby eyes.

"I know you are upset about this, Seras, as am I, but I couldn't, in my best judgment, do nothing. He can't attack the men when they make him angry, he must learn to control his temper. I don't plan on keeping him in there long. Four days at the most." Integra explained.

"Yes, sir." Seras quietly said.

Integra sighed, it seemed she wasn't good at comforting people, let alone a vampire, "You may go." she said.

Seras stood up and saluted then exited her office.

* * *

_"Come on Mikey, we have to go." A soft, gentle female voice said._

_"But mom." whined a young child._

_"No, 'but mom's' your dad a your little sister are waiting for us at home." The female voice said._

_"Ok. Thanks for the G.I Joe, mom." Mikey said ._

_The woman smiled a beautiful smile, "You're welcome, Mikey."_

Suddenly Michael was awoken from another shot of excruciating pain. He wasn't sure how long he had been chained up, but it seemed like an eternity. His arms were hurting and cramping due to them being held up by the chains. He had large bags under his eyes, his face looked exhausted and in pain. He was so incredibly tired, but every time he would fall asleep that pain would shoot through his body. His clothes were stuck to his body and had a disgusting smell of old blood and sweat, mostly blood. Now that he was a vampire he would sweat out mostly blood. He didn't know that he could still sweat. He wasn't thinking straight, and he was becoming delirious, he would mumble words incoherently, but he did recognize Walter when he came in to feed him. He had come in only three times each time he was calm and didn't say anything. Mike wasn't sure how much longer he would have to stay there.

He felt as if he was going insane, when the door opened. Integra, Alucard, Walter and Seras came through the door. Mike could barely lift his head to look up at them. They walked over to him. Seras looked at Michael in horror, he looked terrible. Integra was the first to speak, "It has been three days since you have been locked up, Mr. Kane, and I feel your punishment has gone on long enough," Integra said she then pulled out the book she had from before and said some sort of incantation then she looked at Seras and Walter, "You may release him."

Seras and Walter walked over to Mike and undid his chains. Michael slumped to the ground and sweet unconsciousness over took him.

"Take him to his room." Integra ordered.

* * *

Today was the day that Zed finally decided to put his plan into motion. He had his cell phone ready so he could call the police. He had all his weapons loaded and ready for action. He was driving to the house he scoped out a few days ago. He had a surprise in store for the family there. He slowly pulled up to their drive way and got out.

* * *

"James, get down here! Dinner is ready!" A middle aged man said.

"Coming, dad!" James replied.

"That boy is late for everything." His dad joked to his wife.

"Don't be so hard on him, Jason." His wife said.

"The little bugger is always taking his sweet time." Miranda said. She was Jason's sister.

James was washing his face when he heard a car pull up. He went over to look out the window and he saw a rather nice sports car. A tall man got out of the car. He had a goatee and long black hair. He walked towards the door. A knock was heard at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Jason said aloud as he walked over to the door.

He opened the door and was greeted by the man James saw from his room.

"Can I help you?" Jason asked.

The man grinned reveling his fangs, "As a matter of fact, you can."

* * *

Seras was happy that Michael was finally out. He had been sleeping for two days, and she had heard that he had finally got up. She wasn't sure how he was doing, but from what Walter said he drank quite a few blood packs to fully regain his strength. She was waiting for him at the top of the entrance to the lower area. He was supposed to talk with Integra once he was able too. She could hear him coming. She wasn't sure what to expect. Finally, he came into view. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, good to see ya." Mike said.

Seras smiled, "Good to see you too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I feel a lot better after getting some sleep and food." Mike replied.

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling better. I was a bit worried." Seras said.

"Worried about me? Really?" Mike said with amusement.

Seras blushed, "I think you should go see Sir Integra."

Mike nodded, "Yeah, this is gonna be loads of fun."

Mike began to walk up to her office when the Captain came in.

"You two, get ready for some combat. We got two calls in from the police saying there was a possible freak outside of London and ghouls attacking an office building downtown. Be quick about it." The captain ordered.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

"Sir, I'm supposed to go see Sir Integra." Michael said.

"That'll have to wait. She'll understand." Davis said.

"Wow, my first day back and there is a mission already." Mike smiled.

* * *

Michael was on his way to the area outside of London. From what the captain had said, there was a freak that was attacking someone's home. Seras was on her way to the office building. Apparently some people were attacked by zombie like beings inside a parking area. Mike was driving with Captain Davis in a military jeep. They reached a house that was quite a distance away from any other houses. They came to a stop and got out of the vehicle, two large military trucks carrying Hellsing soldiers pulled up and all the men poured out of the back of the truck and awaited their orders.

"Kane, I want you to go in first. I'll have a squad of men waiting right outside the door after you enter. Take what you can then I'll send in the first squad to clean up whatever is left, understood?" Davis explained.

"Yes, sir." Mike nodded.

Once the rest of the men were informed on what their orders were, Michael was on his way up to the house. He pulled out his Raven and turned the safety off. He kicked down the door with ease and had his gun ready. There was no sign of anything so far. He walked into the kitchen and found a man hunched over on the ground eating something. Michael moved in a little closer to see what the man was eating. If Mike were still human he would have thrown up. The man was eating the innards of a woman. The man turned to look at Michael. He knew the man wasn't human anymore just by the look of his eyes and by what he was eating. The man moaned and slowly shuffled towards Michael. Mike raised his gun at head level and fired splattering the ghouls head all over the kitchen.

Michael knew that the woman would rise again, but he left he left her alone and decided he would let the squad deal with her. He left the kitchen into a hallway. One of the doors was open, bloody hand prints were splattered upon it. Mike carefully entered the room and found a horrible sight, a young teenage girl laying naked on the bed. Her throat was torn open as if by an animal. She had bullet hole through her head and her body was badly bruised. Mike knew what happened to her before she died. He couldn't believe anyone would do such a horrible thing.

Mike's ears then picked up the sound of soft crying from another room. He quickly ran to the room from where the crying was coming from. The door was locked so Mike quickly kicked it down. A young boy screamed in terror when the door came crashing down. The boy was sitting on his bed holding his bleeding arm. From the look of it the bleeding was caused by a bite. Michael knew what that meant and he didn't know if he could take much more.

* * *

Seras was stuck with being in charge of the new recruits. There weren't that many of them. Just a large truck full and two military jeeps. Most of them were pretty young, about her age. They seemed well disciplined, unlike the mercenaries. They arrived at a large office building and entered the four story parking lot building. At the second floor, the trucks stopped and all the men got out.

"Alright, men. The third and fourth floor is where we are headed. Now, you men will be facing ghouls. Remember your training and aim for the head or the heart to take them down. Despite their slow appearance they are very dangerous so use caution. Lets head out." Seras ordered.

The men and Seras headed up to the third floor and were greeted with a handful of ghouls.

"Open fire!" Seras shouted.

Assault rifle shots echoed throughout the building. The ghouls were shuffling towards the men, but they were no match for the silver, blessed bullets that tore through them. Once they took care of them they headed up to the fourth floor of the parking lot building. This floor was completely empty. They began to walk to the entrance to the main building when the door flew open and a man walked out. He was holding a rather large assault rifle in his right hand and a smaller submachine gun in his left. He began to walk slowly toward the group of men, a wicked smile was upon his face. He dragged the submachine gun barrel tip along the top of the ceiling very casually . He walked as if he were drunk. His long hair made the man look like he was crazy.

"Well, well. If it isn't the men of Hellsing. How y'all doin?" The man said in southern accent as he aimed his smaller submachine gun at the men and opened fire.

* * *

Wow, that was the longest chapter yet! I really hope you all like this chapter. I am glad that I finally updated. I appreciate all the reviews, keep them coming! 


	7. Dark Days

Hellsings Newest Member

Chapter 7

Dark Days

Automatic gunfire echoed throughout the parking garage. The man with the southern accent was sending a hail of gunfire toward Seras and her men, laughing like a madman the entire time. Two men were killed as bullets tore through their bodies, they didn't have a chance. The rest of them took cover behind other parked vehicles.

"You think those cars are gonna stop my bullets!" The man shouted.

He then threw down his submachine gun and aimed his large assault rifle at the cars the men were hiding behind and opened fire. The roar from the large rifle was deafening in the small-enclosed area. The rounds tore through the cars like a hot knife through butter, striking some soldiers. The man was using armor piercing rounds. Glass and chunks of metal were flying all over the place. Seras then ordered one of the soldiers to hand her a grenade, he did as he was told. She pulled the pin and tossed it in the mans direction. A loud explosion roared through entire building and the gunfire ceased.

"Open fire!" Seras shouted.

All the soldiers that were hiding popped up from where they were and opened fire at where the man was. To their surprise they opened fire at nothing, the man had vanished. The smell of gunpowder and smoke filled the area. Seras ordered a small group of men that were on her far left to see if they could find him. Seras suddenly heard a small click and saw a small black object land amongst the group of men, before she knew what it was, an explosion tore through her men. More gunfire erupted killing more of her surviving soldiers. She ran over to a soldier lying on the ground and knelt down to help him up. She stopped when she saw that the entire left side of his face was blown off.

She was starting to feel true fear. She hadn't felt like this since her last run in with Alexander Anderson and Incognito. This freak was killing off her men. Men she is responsible for. She was snapped out of her thinking when she heard the panicked shouting of one of the soldiers.

"Officer Seras! What are your orders!" The soldier asked in panic.

Seras scanned the area for the man that was massacring her men. There was no sign of him. She looked at her remaining soldiers, there were only seven left.

"I want the rest of us to stay in a small group together, now. I want all of us to face in every direction and when you see him, open fire. We are going to try to get back to our vehicles and get out of here. We don't stand a chance at this rate. We have to retreat." Seras ordered.

The men did as they were ordered, they formed a small circle and faced in different directions. Their guns were prepared to fire on anything that moved. Suddenly, the man appeared out of nowhere and fired off a few rounds striking one of the soldiers in the chest. He fell to the ground dead. As soon as the man appeared his body turned into a black smoke and he disappeared.

"Holy shit! Did you see that!" A soldier shouted.

"What?" Seras asked.

"That guy just disappeared! He appeared then his body jus-", the soldier was cut off when a bullet struck him in the temple spattering brain matter on his fellow soldiers. The five remaining soldiers panicked and spread out. Three hid behind a small Honda Civic and the other two still remained with Seras.

"Get back here, now! That's an order!" Seras shouted, but it was of no use. The men were too frightened to come out from hiding.

Seras decided she would stay with them, she couldn't leave them behind. She then tried to focus on where the freak was. She couldn't pin down his location until she noticed him standing on top of the ceiling as if he were a bat. She didn't know how the hell he could do that. She had never seen a freak that could do that. The freak aimed his rifle at the three men hiding behind the Honda. Before she could fire off a shot at him, he fired his grenade launcher. The explosive round struck the car blowing it up along with the three soldiers. Seras and the two remaining men went flying, due to the force of the blast. Seras quickly got up, unharmed by the explosion. The two other soldiers weren't as lucky. One soldier was dead, the other one had his leg blown off. Seras rushed to his aid.

"Oh, God. Don't move, I'll see if I can stop the bleeding." Seras said as she quickly looked around to see if that freak was close by.

"I-I wanna go home. I wanna go home." The soldier cried, he was in shock.

"Shhh, don't talk." Seras said, tears of blood were beginning to form at the base of her eyes. She ripped a part of her uniform off and tied it around the soldier's bloody stump. He yelled in pain. Seras did all she could, she just had get them out alive. She drew her pistol out from her holster and looked around for the freak.

"Where the hell did he go?" She said to herself.

"Right here." A voice said.

Horror crept through her body as she slowly turned to be face to face with the freak. He didn't have his assault rifle anymore, just a large Colt .45 aimed at her head. He gave her an insane grin as he lowered his gun and fired a round in her leg. A sharp pain shot up her leg as she fell to the ground holding her wound. The gunshot actually hurt her.

"Bet that hurt. These silver bullets hurt like a bitch, don't they?" The freak chuckled.

Seras didn't respond. She just glared at him. Thoughts raced through her head. She realized that if a miracle didn't happen, she would die right here.

"Well aren't you just the prettiest thing. You got a nice body and a fine ass, if I do say so." The freak said with a wicked smile.

"Fuck you." Seras said as she spat into his face.

The freak put his head back a little as if he were stunned then began to chuckle. He opened his mouth and pointed at it, "Oh yeah. Next time make it _in_ my mouth."

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with." Seras said in an angry and defiant tone.

"Kill you? Now why would I wanna kill a pretty little girl like you? Be a waste to kill such a sexy thing like you. You know, in all honesty, I'm gettin pretty hard just looking at ya. How would you like me to be your first?" The freak said.

"No thanks. I don't want your little tootsie roll dick." Seras said with a smile.

"Oooo, you got a mouth on you. Some one should show you how to use it." The freak said as he grabbed his crotch.

"Go ahead. I'll bite it off." Seras spat back.

"Now, now, I take offense in such harsh talk like that. You wouldn't want me to take out my anger on your little buddy over there, now would you?" The man asked as he pointed over to the one legged soldier.

"Leave him alone. He can't hurt you." Seras pleaded.

The man smiled, "It's so much more fun when they can't fight back, though."

He slowly walked over to the soldier and aimed his .45 at the soldier's head. He looked back at Seras who was now pointing her pistol at him. She pulled the trigger and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He then reappeared behind her and he kicked the gun out of her hand and shot her in her right arm. She yelled in pain and laid on the ground holding her arm.

"Just for that shit, I'm gonna torture that fucker over there and you are gonna watch." He said in anger.

He walked over to the soldier and pulled out a knife from a small holster by his ankle.

"If you would have just stayed there and not tried any shit, this man could have died a quick and painless death, but now he won't have that luxury." The man said as he knelt down to the soldier and brought his knife close to the soldiers left eye. The soldier was still in shock and wasn't aware of what was about to happen until the freak stuck the knife underneath the soldiers eyeball and cut it out. The soldier screamed and kicked trying to escape the freaks torture, but it was of no use. Seras cried as she begged for the freak to stop. After removing both of the soldier's eyes he walked over to a sobbing Seras and dropped both eyeballs in front of her. She looked over to the soldier and could see the hollow openings from where his eyes used to be. He wasn't moving.

"J-just kill me." Seras sobbed.

"I told you, girlie. I don't want to kill ya. I 'd rather fuck ya." The freak said with a lecherous grin.

"You're a sick, twisted bastard, and you'll get what's coming to you in the end. People like you always do." Seras promised.

"Ooooo, I'm scared. You're gonna be what's coming to me. I'll fuck you so hard that you'll be moaning like a cat in heat, but until that day comes, I bid you goodnight." The freak said as he pistol-whipped Seras across her head knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"W-w-who are you?" The frightened young boy asked.

"My name is Michael. I'm here to help. I am with the police." Michael lied.

The boy gave Mike a look over, "Y-you don't look like a cop."

"I'm with a special branch of the police force." Michael replied.

"Is that scary man gone?" The boy asked, his face was getting pale and small sweat beads were forming around his forehead.

"Yeah, he isn't here anymore." Michael reassured, he was wondering what man this boy was talking about. "What did that man do?"

"I saw him bite my daddy on the neck. After that he hit my mommy and started to yell at her. I came in here and hid. I heard him yelling some more and then I could here him in Miranda's room. She was screaming. I-I didn't know what to do. I think he killed her." The boy said as he began to cry.

Mike tried to comfort him, "What's your name?"

"J-James." He replied.

"Well, James, that man is gone, he won't hurt you anymore," Mikes eyes then went to the bite on James's arm, "How did you get that bite?"

James looked at it, "My daddy bit me. I heard my mommy scream so I came back out. I couldn't see that scary man so I went to go see why my mommy was screaming. D-daddy was biting her. He saw me and he chased me to my room, before I shut the door he bit me on the arm." James explained.

Mike sighed, "I see."

Just then some gunshots came from the kitchen and then Tim entered the room. He saw Mike sitting next to James. He saw the bite on his are and grimaced. Mike nodded, he felt the same sentiments that Tim felt.

"I-I'll go tell the captain." Tim said as he turned around and left.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"One of the other police officers." Mike answered.

James began to cough rather violently, his face was becoming more pale "Mr. Mike, I don't feel good and I'm really tired."

Mike knew why, this boy was dying and once he did he would become a mindless ghoul. Mike was used to shooting ghouls, but they were just soulless beings, he never got to talk to the person before they became one.

"A-am I going to die?" James asked.

Mike didn't know how to reply, so he just lied, "No, you should just lay down and rest. The doctors w-will be here shortly."

"Ok." James said as he quietly laid down. James could tell by the look on Mikes face that he wasn't going to make it. "You know, Mr. Mike, I don't mind dying. I'll get to see my family again."

Mike looked at the young boy in surprise, he wasn't sure how he knew his family was dead and how he knew he was going to die, but he did.

"Is it going to hurt when I die?" James asked.

"I-I don't know." Mike said as a tear of blood ran down his cheek.

"It doesn't hurt right now, I just feel," James paused as he took in a deep breath, "really tired."

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Mike said trying not to cry.

"Don't be. I'm glad…you were here..to talk with me." James said with a weak smile, "Thank….you." He said with his last breath as his eyes closed.

Mike looked at his lifeless body, he wanted to break down and sob, but he didn't. He stood up and pulled out the Raven then aimed it at James's body and waited. Suddenly, James's eyes opened revealing those soulless white eyes that Michael hated so much. James rose up, but not as himself, but as a lifeless ghoul that craved flesh. The ghoul that was James walked slowly toward Michael. Mike pointed his gun at James head, said a short prayer then pulled the trigger.

* * *

Integra heard the gunshot from inside the house and she knew what that meant. Captain Davis had informed her of what Michael was doing. She decided to let him stay with the boy until he turned into a ghoul. She laid back on the seat of her car and pulled out a cigar from her coat pocket and lit it. Walter was sitting at the drivers seat awaiting further instruction, and Alucard was sitting next to her. He had a rather serious look on his face, which for some reason, made her uncomfortable.

Integra still had yet to talk with Michael. He was supposed to talk with her once he woke up earlier, but then all this happened. There was still no word on Seras and the new recruits. Integra looked out the window just as Michael was coming out the front door of the house. He had a face that showed no emotion. She half expected him to come out crying or screaming and yelling profanity, but he didn't. It was as if all his emotions had left him. Despite his emotionless face, tears of blood ran down his face. Michael walked over to Davis to tell him something, most likely that all the targets have been eliminated. Davis then pointed towards Integra's direction, Michael nodded then saluted and headed over to where Integra was. He wiped the bloody tears off his face as walked towards Integra's location. She rolled down her window as Mike reached her.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Mike said, his voice didn't have a shred of emotion in it.

"Yes, you will be driving back with me, we still have some things to discuss." Integra said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said as he got in on the other side of the car and sat next to her.

Walter started the car and began to drive. Michael sat as far away as possible from Integra his master. The look in his eyes disturbed her.

"I am sorry about the young boy, Mr. Kane." Integra said.

"Me, too." Mike said quietly.

"I know this must be hard on you, and as difficult it is to hear, there was nothing you could have done to save him. Don't blame yourself, if anything blame the damned freak that caused this." Integra said.

Mike was silent for a moment, he looked at Alucard then back at Integra, then he spoke, "I don't blame myself, ma'am. Once I pulled that trigger I made a promise to myself that when I find the fucker that did this, I'm gonna to make him suffer a death ten times as painful than what he did to that boys family. I'm gonna make him beg for a quick death, but I won't give it to him. I'll make hell seem like a fucking pleasure cruise to whoever did this." Mike said quietly, but every word was filled with a deep hatred to the freak that caused that boys death and his eyes yearned for revenge.

Walter didn't say a word, and Integra was a bit stunned at what Mike said, she was even more stunned at how calm he was, but she knew that deep down he was hurting. What really bothered her was how quiet he was. His calmness was creepy. It reminded her of Alucard for some reason. With that thought, Alucard grinned, "Such violent thoughts, college boy. And to think that a child could spark such an attitude."

"Shut the hell up. You weren't there. You didn't see him slowly die then come back to life as a ghoul and have to kill him. So you keep your damn mouth shut." Mike said in a deadly tone.

"I have seen and done far worse things than that, college boy." Alucard said.

"Well, good for you. Do you want a cookie?" Mike said sarcastically.

"I'd love one." Alucard teased.

Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance, he wasn't in the mood for Alucard's teasing. His mind kept on playing back that little boy he just killed.

"Stop thinking about it, college boy. What's done is done. You did the boy a favor. Do you think he would want to be a mindless ghoul whose soul purpose is to feed on flesh?" Alucard said.

"No he wouldn't, master, but that's not the point." Mike replied.

"Then what is the point, college boy? That the boy was to young to die? That you feel bad that you had to kill him? Well let me tell you something, college boy, bad things happen all the time around the world and there's nothing you can do about it. That's just the way the things are. So stop your pathetic _pouting _and get over it." Alucard said.

Mike wanted to punch Alucard in the face as hard as he could, but what his master said was right. He would never admit it though. The thought of what he did was tearing him up on the inside.

"Are you two done chatting?" Integra asked with annoyance, "I wanted to talk to you, Mr. Kane, about your suspension on leaving the mansion. I was hoping to talk with you after you woke up earlier today, but you were called out. Your suspension is still in effect. You are to remain in the mansion at all times unless they are some extreme circumstances or you are out on a mission, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mike said.

"Good, because if you attack my men once more, I won't hesitate to have you exterminated." Integra said.

Mike glared at Integra, her icy stare did not falter, she was serious.

"Have me exterminated? I feel so loved. Then my dad and sister can have a real funereal for me." Mike said sarcastically.

"I can't have you attacking men because they made you mad, Mr. Kane. You can kill one of them by throwing a hard enough punch if you wanted." Integra said.

"Well, maybe you should tell your stupid fucking men to not insult me and my family, then we wouldn't be having this discussion." Mike snapped back.

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Kane. You need to control that temper of yours. Going around and beating up men that call you _and_ your family names proves to them that they won and they know what makes you mad. If they start bothering you just think on your feet and say a witty come back. That works so much better than beating them up and throwing a tantrum like a child." Integra explained.

"But beating up people can be quite fun, master." Alucard grinned.

"Shut up, Alucard." Integra replied with annoyance.

Alucard smiled and looked at Michael.

_"While we are on the subject of punishment, I still owe you a punishment as well, college boy. You haven't forgotten our little chat have you? You got caught by Integra, so I owe you one." _Alucard said in Michael's head.

Mike looked at Alucard with a glare. He had a pretty good idea of what his master had planned for him. He didn't want to think about it. He was just to emotionally drained. Alucard was about to speak when suddenly, his face went deadly serious. Michael gave him a curious look.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"It's the police girl. She and her men have run into a bit of trouble." As soon as Alucard said that he disappeared from the car.

Integra quickly called up Captain Davis, "Captain, I want to you send the men to Officer Victoria's location, immediately." She then hung up the phone and looked at Michael.

"Do you think it's that bad?" Mike asked with a little worry in his voice.

Integra was somewhat relieved to see a bit of emotion in Michael once again, "You saw Alucards face. Whatever happened to them can't be good at all." Integra said in a serious tone.

* * *

Alucard appeared in the parking garage and surveyed the area. Bodies of Hellsing Soldiers littered the ground. There was no trace of the freak that did this. Alucard quickly found his fledging lying on the ground, she was unconscious, but still alive or as alive as a vampire can be. He noticed her gunshot wounds and realized that whoever attacked them knew to use silver bullets. He gently picked her up and began to walk down to the bottom floor. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Seras began to stir slightly and mumbled some incoherent words. At the bottom floor, Hellsing soldiers greeted him as well as Integra and his fledgling.

"Your men are going to have some cleaning up to do on the fourth floor. All the soldiers up there are dead. The police girl has sustained some injuries as well, but she will heal within a day or so. I escort her back to the mansion myself." Alucard explained.

"Do you know who did this?" Integra asked.

"I know it was a freak and I know what his face looks like. I peaked into the police girl's head. He's American. That's all I know." Alucard replied.

"Very well. Take her back," Integra said she then turned to Michael, "Mr. Kane, you are to come with me." She ordered as she got back in her car, Michael followed.

Alucard disappeared with Seras, and Walter began to drive Integra and Michael back to the mansion. She had the Captain Davis take care of the men on the fourth floor. She hated losing men. She hated going to the funerals and seeing their wives and children weep. The burden of those men's lives was on her shoulders. She had lost almost all her new recruits in one night. The stress was piling up. Unbeknownst to her, Mike was watching her. Even though her face was calm he knew what she was thinking and feeling. He remembered her telling him that she was responsible for her men. He could only imagine what she was feeling.

"I know I can't say anything that will make you feel better, ma'am. I'm kinda feeling like you are right now. You lost some soldiers and I killed a boy. I can't comfort you, but I promise you that I will find the freak that caused all this and I will make him suffer." Mike promised.

Integra looked at him. She was silent for a moment then she said, "I hope you find him soon in that case, Mr. Kane."

* * *

"You should have seen it! I killed every last of those Hellsing fuckers except that fledging girl. I gotta tell ya, Morrigan, she was pretty hot. I bet she'd be great in bed." Zed bragged.

"Glad you had fun. You took your time as I expected you would." She replied in a bored manner.

"I got back pretty quickly though. Only took me half a day to get back once I had done my deed. I bet that Integra bitch has her panties in a twist about the whole thing." Zed chuckled.

"I'm sure she does. I just hope you didn't attract any attention to myself." Morrigan said.

"Hell no. You can continue on trying to free the boss. By the way, how is that going?" Zed asked.

"Rather well. I have three more spells to break and he should be free. Unfortunately, the last three have proved to be rather difficult. Once I release the first one, though, his presence will be felt by every vampire and other creature of the dark. They will know who is coming." Morrigan said her tone more cheerful.

Zed smiled, "That's good news. I have to say I'm in quite the good mood. I-" Zed stopped as he heard a noise from outside.

"Did you hear that?" Zed asked.

Morrigan lifted her head up then disappeared. Zed looked around to see where she had gone when she suddenly appeared in front of him only this time she was holding a young man in a chokehold. He had a crucifix around his neck and listening equipment.

"Looks like I found a spy, and from the Iscariot organization no less. What are you doing here, Catholic?" Morrigan asked.

"Its to late. I have already warned Iscariot what you are planning to do. They will be here to stop you." The young man said defiantly.

"Oh really? Well, to bad for them. When they get here they can witness the wrath of my master. As for you, I'll leave you in the trusting hands of my servant." Morrigan said.

Zed smiled, "Yummy, fresh meat. I haven't had anything to eat in a while, but since you went and told those bastards at the Vatican what we are planning to do, I'll make you die extra slowly. Morrigan, hold him here, I'm going to get a few tools."

* * *

"Seras? You there? Is it alright if I come in?" Mike asked.

"Sure." came her voice.

Michael slowly opened the door and found her sitting on her bed. She looked dazed. She was staring off into space like a catatonic person.

"You ok?" Mike asked as he took a seat on a chair at her table.

"Yeah. My wounds have healed up nicely." She replied in a monotone voice.

"I wasn't talking about your wounds." Mike said.

She slowly turned her head to look at him. She looked as if she was going to cry, "Have you heard anything about that soldier that had his eyes taken out? I-is he going to live?"

Michael looked to the ground, he knew what happened, "No, I haven't heard anything."

"Oh, I should see if he's ok." She said, her voice was very soft.

Mike sighed, "Yeah."

She looked at Michael. She noticed he had bags under his eyes. It looked as if he hadn't got any sleep in a while. She had heard what happened the other day, how he had to kill a young boy. It looked as if they both had experienced some horrific things. She couldn't imagine shooting a young boy even if he had turned into a ghoul.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"How could you tell?" He chuckled, "It's the bags under my eyes, huh? Who knew vampires get bags under their eyes too," He paused for a second, "I still see his face when I close my eyes."

"Do you mean the little boy?" Seras nervously asked.

Mike nodded, "His name was James. I can't sleep, I keep on seeing him in my head."

"I know the feeling." Seras softly said. She kept on having nightmares of that freak vampire she encountered. His horrifying face and the torture he inflicted on that helpless soldier haunted her dreams.

"Have you ever thought what your life would be like if you never were changed into a vampire?" Mike asked.

"Many times. I honestly don't know how it would be. I could've taken so many different directions with my life, but that will never happen. I'd probably still be working as a police officer. How about you, do you think about it?" She asked.

"All the time. I probably would still be in college studying my ass off for tests. Then I would finally get my Bachelors degree in business. I could help run my dads company and life would continue in that direction." Michael explained.

"You don't really appreciate your boring old life until it's taken away from you." Seras said.

Mike chuckled slightly, "You got that right."

* * *

Morrigan was chanting incantations towards the glowing orb that held her master captive. Upstairs she could hear the tortured screaming of the Iscariot agent. Zed decided to use the hacksaw to sever the agent's limbs slowly. He always thought up of the most disturbing and painful ways to torture his victims. That was one of the few things she liked about him. His mind was already twisted when she turned him, now he was just more powerful and bloodthirsty.

As she was chanting she could see the orb glowing a brighter and brighter. She knew she was close to breaking one of the three seals. Her excitement began to rise. She chanted one last line and the orb suddenly changed to a dark red color. Morrigan could feel his presence. It was intoxicating. She loved the feel of it. The entire room began to darken and Morrigan began to genuinely smile.

* * *

Michael was walking down the long corridor back to his room when he felt it. It was a feeling that one got when a stranger has broken into your house and you are all alone, or when you wake up from a nightmare and can't go back to sleep because you are to scared. It was the feeling of impending danger, a danger you cannot see but you know its there.

The lights in the corridor began to flicker on and off. Noises from the end of corridor could be heard. It sounded like voices mixed with growling.

"M-master? Is that you?" Mike nervously asked.

The noises stopped abruptly. There was complete silence and for a moment Mike calmed. Suddenly the lights began to flicker even more, and more noises could be heard. The more the lights flickered the louder they would get. Mike couldn't see what was making the noises, but they were more distinct now. It was the noise of metal banging and low guttural growling, all blended into one horrific noise. The lights began to go off and on and finally off. The dark was so thick that it was difficult for his vampiric eyes to see through it, then the lights came back on and what Mike saw terrified him. The walls of the corridor where run down and covered in blood, the lights looked old, as if they hadn't been used in years.

Panic began to creep into Mike. He began to run towards his room and when he reached his door the word "MICHAEL" was crudely written on his door in blood. He mustered up the courage to enter his room. He turned on the lights and he wasn't sure if it was his room. The wall was covered in weird symbols that were drawn from blood. The entire room looked rundown, as if no one had been occupying it for years. There was a disgusting stench in the air that would have made any normal human gag. Just then, a loud bang was heard from his door. Mike jumped in horror. A voice could be heard on the other side.

"Michael." Came a creepy whisper.

Mike didn't answer, he was to scared.

"Michael, come join us." The whisper beckoned.

"Leave me alone!" Mike shouted.

"Join us, Michael." The whisper said teasingly.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Just go away!"

The whisper laughed and whole hoard of creepy laughs and screams came from the other side of the door.

Suddenly the banging continued. It got louder and faster and continued at this pace. Just as the door opened Mike closed his eyes. He wanted out of this hell, whatever came through the door Mike just begged for it to leave. He refused to see what horrible thing came through the door.

* * *

Once Michael left her room, Seras decided to get some shuteye. It was a little early to be getting to bed but she needed it. As she laid down she felt a disturbing feeling. A chill ran up her spine. She sat up and to her shock a little girl was standing in the middle of her room staring at Seras. Her eyes were completely black, no white was in her eyes at all.

"W-who are you? How did you get in here?" Seras asked, her voice was somewhat shaky.

The little girl just smiled, then the lights in Seras room went off. Her room was pitch black. Seras began to panic. She could hear the footsteps of what sounded like many people in her room. The lights flickered back on and her room had dramatically changed. It looked rundown and dirty. Messages written in blood were all over the walls in her room. They all said the same thing, 'We are watching you'. She quickly got up and began to search for her Harkonnen.

"Come play with us, Seras." Came the sound of children.

Her eyes searched the room but there was no sign of any children. She could hear them giggling all around, but she couldn't see them. She felt as if she was going crazy. Was this happening or was it in her head?

"We're watching you, Seras. Come play with us." The voices of the children kept on chanting.

"Shut up!" Seras screamed.

Seras caught a glimpse of what looked like a child on the corner of her eye, but whatever it was disappeared. The children's voices teased. For a moment she thought she could hear the sound of an old air raid siren, but before she could distinguish the noise the lights went out again, and Seras began to scream.

For what seemed like an eternity the lights finally came back on. Seras looked around her room in a panic and to her surprise her room looked fine. The children's voices were gone, and so were the bloody messages on the wall. Seras was shaking. She didn't know what just happened, but she was glad it was over. She felt something cold running down her cheek and realized it was a tear of blood.

* * *

"Alucard?" Integra asked.

He didn't reply. He just stood perfectly still, his face unreadable.

"Alucard, what's wrong?" Integra asked.

"Nothing, master. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He replied.

Before Integra could object, Alucard disappeared through the wall and appeared in his room. He smiled a truly demonic smile.

"I haven't felt that presence in a long time." Alucard said to himself, "It seems someone is trying to free you. I hope they do, you will be a worthy opponent." Alucard grinned.

* * *

Here is another chapter everybody, finally. I hope you like it. If you are wondering what Seras and Michael experienced, it will all be explained in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Please review, I like to hear your input, criticism are fine too. 


	8. Alexander Anderson

Hellsings Newest Member

Chapter 8

Alexander Anderson

I do not own Hellsing, but I do own the characters I created

"Mr. Kane, are you alright?" Walter asked with concern

Mike looked up to the sound of Walters voice, his eyes filled with horror. He looked around his room then walked past Walter in a hurry and looked down the corridor. Once he realized the place was back to normal, he looked at Walter.

"D-did you see or hear anything weird, Walter?" Mike asked, he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"No, I just heard you yelling so I came in to see what was wrong. Are you alright Mr. Kane?" Walter explained, he had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Not really. I think I'm losing my mind." Mike said as he sat down on a chair and rubbed his head. His hands were shaking.

"Why would you say that?" Walter asked, he seemed a bit more curious.

Mike then thought about what to say. He didn't want to tell Walter he was seeing things. He might think he really is crazy.

"It was nothing, I'm just tired and a lot of things are on mind right now." Mike replied.

Walter lifted a brow realizing Mike wouldn't admit what was really wrong, "If I may, Mr. Kane, it could be stress. You're not used to this kind of work, it may be a bit much for you." Walter said, trying to comfort him.

_"Stress doesn't make you have horrific hallucinations, though." _Michael thought to himself.

"You know what? You're probably right, Walter. I just need some rest and relaxation. Thanks for your concern, I appreciate it." Mike said with a smile that tried to cover up what he was really feeling.

"You are very welcome, Mr. Kane. Sleep well."

"I'll try." Mike said with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

With that Walter left and Mike was alone. At first he just waited, still sitting in his chair afraid the visions would start up again. After four minutes of nothing, Mike decided to calm his nerves and plug in a movie.

"_A long movie sounds good."_ He thought.  
------------------------------------------

Seras tried to go to sleep but she couldn't, she was still slightly on edge at what had happened. She tried for a good hour or two and she still couldn't. She kept wondering if she dreamt it or if it was a vision, but she wanted to talk someone about it. She wasn't scared, she just wanted to make sure she wasn't going crazy. She knew Alucard wouldn't be a big help and she didn't want to bother Integra so she decided to head over to Mike's room. She put on some slippers and headed to his room. She gave his door a slight knock. There was no answer.

"Michael?" She whispered loudly.

There was still no answer. She finally opened the door softly and found Michael asleep on his bed fully clothed. The remote to his TV was right next him. She didn't want to be rude but she really wanted to talk to him.

"Michael, wake up." She said a little louder.

"Huh?" He muttered in a groggy tone.

"I need to talk to you."

"Now? You need to talk to me now? I fell asleep an hour ago, you know how hard that was for me?" Mike complained.

"Sorry, Mr. Grouch. No need to get pissy. I just wanted to talk to you." Seras replied, she didn't like his grumpy attitude, although she did wake him.

"About what? Can't it wait till tonight?"

"I can't sleep. You might think I'm crazy, but earlier I was seeing things." Seras said.

Mike looked over at her with a serious look in his face, "What kind of things?"

"Creepy things. I was hearing voices and the walls were changing." Seras said, she was trying to find the right words to describe it.

"Really?" Mike asked with curiosity.

"Yes, really." Seras said.

"You saw that freaky shit too? Oh thank God. I'm glad I'm not the only one who saw it. That means I'm not going crazy," Mike then laid back down, "I'm glad we had this conversation. I'm going back to sleep."

"The hell you are! You saw it too? Why didn't you tell me?" Seras demanded.

"Yes, I saw it, and I don't really want to talk about it. Once I had my mind off of that crap, I was able to go to sleep. Talking about it will make me remember it more and I won't be able to go back to sleep. So, lets talk about it tonight." Mike said.

"You're forgetting one thing, Michael. I am your superior and I'm stronger than you. Don't make me get nasty and force you to talk." Seras warned.

Mike gave a tired chuckle, "You're going to be nasty and use force, huh? Sounds kinky."

Seras smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Mike said as he sat up.

"Are you listening now, private?" Seras asked.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Maxwell was in a rather bad mood. The stress he faced everyday came with the job, but what was really bothering him was the fact he lost an agent and that vampire woman planned on releasing her former master. The fact that it was all happening in England didn't make him to happy either. If he secretly sent in agents to England, Hellsing would be all over his ass. He didn't want to but his one option was to have a talk with Ms. Hellsing, which he wasn't looking forward to. Just then, a knock on his door was heard.

"Come in." He said.

A younger woman came in. She was wearing a priest outfit.

"I heard the news." She said in a thick German accent.

Maxwell frowned, "It was most unfortunate. Christopher was a good agent, and a good man."

"That he vas. Are you really planning on asking those Hellsing pigs for their help?" Heinkle asked.

"I don't like it either, but I want them on our side for this. We are going to need as much help as we can get." Maxwell stated.

She sighed, "I suppose you're right. Have you talked to her yet?"

Maxwell sighed, "No. I plan on doing so later. I need to think of what to say and word everything perfectly. Integra is a very difficult person to convince. I have already booked a flight to London and will be leaving in thirty minutes. I was thinking of calling her when I arrive in London."

"I see. Have good flight sir and be careful." Heinkle said as she left his office.

"I will, thank you, Heinkle." Maxwell then pulled out a piece of paper and began to write down what he thought would be good to say to the Hellsing leader.  
-------------------------------------------------------

Morrigan woke up to the sound of footsteps. She sat up and realized she was laying on her bed. Zed was bringing her a large bowl of fresh blood.

"Where did you get the blood?" She asked.

"From that Catholic agent you found, and I gotta tell ya, he was still a virgin and his blood is delicious. I saved some for you." Zed said as he sat next to her and handed her the bowl.

"Thank you." She calmly said.

"No problem," He paused for a moment, "Do you mind telling me what happened? The whole house is filled with these weird ass symbols, and whatever the boss is trapped in is glowing weird colors."

"I broke one of the strong binding spells. The symbols you see are part of his world. His presence and power are slowly leaking into this one. Just two more spells and he'll finally be released." She said, her eyes held an almost angelic look.

"Good, but before you start back to work, you need to get some rest. You've been working way to much and it's starting to show. Once you feel better you can go right back to whatever it was you were doing." Zed explained.

Morrigan nodded, "A good rest does sound good. Do not let me sleep over two hours though, do you understand me?" She asked as she laid back down.

"Absolutely." Zed replied as watched her slowly slip back into sleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey, mom. When I grow up, I wanna be like dad." Mikey said._

_"You do? That's great. It's a tough job though." His mom said._

_"I know, but that's what I wanna do. I think I'm responsible." Mikey said as continued to play with his G.I. Joe. _

_"Well, your father will be glad to hear that." His mom said with a slight laugh. _

_Mikey just smiled and looked out the window at the rain that was falling outside their car. _

Michael woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. He realized he had slept in his clothes. There was another knock at the door.

"Come in, its unlocked." Mike said in a groggy tone.

"Good evening, Mr. Kane. How did you sl-" Walter stopped as he noticed Seras curled up on Michaels bed in her pajamas. Walter gave Mike a curious look, "Why is Ms. Victoria sleeping on your bed?"

"What?" Mike said as he quickly turned around to see her sleeping form, "Uh, its not what you think, Walter. She had a bad dream and she wanted to talk about it that's all." He said, telling a half truth. Walter raised an eyebrow.

"She was scared of a dream? You sure that's all that happened?" Walter replied with and eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I'm sure. We didn't _do _anything sexual, if that's what you're implying." Mike said.

Walter smiled, "I wasn't implying anything. By the way, Sir Integra wanted to talk with the both of you."

"Are we in trouble?" Mike asked.

"No, there has been no contact from a small village outside of Liverpool. Some local police were sent in and they never returned so she wanted to talk to the two of you about it." Walter explained.

"Oh, ok. I'll wake up Seras and get dressed. Thanks, Walter. Are you going to bring some blood in later?" Mike asked.

"Of course, Mr. Kane." Walter said with a smile and left.

Michael looked over at the Seras and gently nudged her. She grunted and began to slowly wake up.

"Good morning, honey." Michael said in a joking manner.

Seras quickly sat up, her face red with embarrassment, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"The whole day. Apparently we both fell asleep, in the same bed," Mike said with a mocking sexy voice, "Don't worry. We didn't do anything. I woke up completely clothed and as you can see you did to, so we're good."

Seras gave a slight sigh of relief, "Thank God. That would've been rather embarrassing."

Mike gave off a nervous chuckle, "Yeah. Oh, Sir Integra wanted to talk with us. From the sound of it, she is going to want us to go on some sort of mission, so we better get dressed."

Seras stood up and stretched then began to leave the room, "I should be done in fifteen minutes. You better be done in less, understand?"

"Yes, _mom_." Mike said sarcastically.

Seras gave him a glare.

"I mean, yes ma'am." Mike quickly said.

"That's better." She said as she left the room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra wasn't in one of her best moods. She had just got off the phone with Enrico Maxwell. He was insisting on meeting with her at a fancy restaurant in downtown London tonight. Not only did she hate meeting with him but she hated having him come into England period. Then on top of that she had the problem over in that small village. She didn't like being absent when there was a mission, especially if Maxwell was involved. She had already told Alucard to come with her and be her body guard if she needed protection.

"And who might you need to be protected from, Master?" Came Alucards voice.

"You know the answer to that question, Alucard." Integra replied.

He gave a deep chuckle and he appeared into the room, "It would liven up the meeting if Father Anderson showed up."

"For you maybe." Integra said, sounding slightly irritated.

"I think it would be wise attending this meeting no matter how much Maxwell bothers you." and with that, he disappeared. She hated when he left after giving her cryptic messages. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." She said.

In came Seras and Michael in full uniform. They both came up to the front of her desk and saluted.

"At ease." Integra said.

The two complied.

"The reason I asked for the two of you is this: Apparently, a small town outside Liverpool lost contact with everyone outside of it. They sent in some local police and two S.W.A.T. teams which never came back. So, I want the two of you to find out what's going on over there. If there are freaks or ghouls involved I want them eliminated. This mission will involve only the two of you. If worse comes to worse, you two know how to contact Alucard." Integra explained.

Mike reluctantly spoke up, "Ma'am, may I ask why its just the two of us? Shouldn't we have some back up soldiers or something?"

"I am not sending a hoard of soldiers anywhere unless we know for a fact there are freaks or ghouls involved. That is why I am sending you two in. Officer Victoria will be with you. This will be good training for you as well. I want you two to leave in one hour, is that understood?" Integra said.

"Yes ma'am." Mike replied.

"Officer Victoria, you are obviously in charge. I want you to notify me the moment you get there and keep me updated." Integra ordered.

Seras nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Good, you are dismissed." She said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Michael opened the trunk of a nice silver Mercedes Kompressor and put his old S.A.W. machine gun into it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what if there are freaks up there? Do you think the two of us can handle it?" Mike asked in a somewhat nervous manner.

"I have handled freaks and ghouls by myself. This shouldn't be to big of a deal." She reassured, although a thought occurred to her. She hoped that if there was a freak involved it wasn't the one that killed all her men in the parking garage. She lost her thought when she saw Michael begin to walk around to the drivers side and open the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and a sly smile.

Mike gave her an innocent look, "What?"

"Who said you could drive?"

"Oh, come on. This is a new Mercedes. I'm used to driving a piece of shit Volvo, and I haven't got to drive in a while." Mike whined.

"I've driven this car before, you haven't. You don't have the experience." Seras said.

"I have a drivers license y'know? And I'm a damn good driver." Mike defensively said.

"Watch your tone with me, Michael. We _are_ on duty, remember?" Seras said with a stern tone.

"Please, _ma'am_? I'm beggin here." Mike said giving her puppy eyes.

Seras rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if you damage or scratch it, its your ass."

"Deal." Mike said then he quickly got into the drivers seat.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard was looking out the window of the car, his face was expressionless. He was rather silent for most of the trip to the restaurant. Integra had noticed how quiet he was. No sarcastic remarks or maniacal grinning, just silence from him. It made her uneasy. It was usually a sign that he had something on his mind.

"So, Alucard. Do you think your fledglings are up to the task I appointed them?" She asked trying to make some conversation.

He slowly turned and looked at her, "They shall be fine. The college boy is getting stronger, though, he is still weak compared to the police girl."

"He needs to control that temper of his." Integra said.

"That he does." Alucard said calmly.

"Have you been training him lately?" She asked.

"No, but I do believe that will change soon. I can sense an upcoming battle. Him and the police girl are going to need to be much stronger than they are." Alucard said .

"Upcoming battle? With who?" Integra asked with curiosity.

Alucard gave her a sly grin, "From an ancient demon that I haven't sensed in centuries. I can't wait. It will be glorious."

It took a few seconds for the information that Alucard had told her to process, then, "Wait, what? An ancient demon? And you decided to tell me this now? You could have told me sooner, I would have been able to cancel this meeting with Maxwell." She said in anger.

Alucard gave her a devilish grin, " Must have slipped my mind. I wouldn't worry about it to much. I have a feeling that Maxwell has some similar news." Alucard said as he looked back out the window with that same expressionless face.

"He knows about it too?" She asked in anger, "Alucard, from now on, if information as important as this is known to you, I demand you tell me, is that understood?"

Alucard turned his face to her direction and said, "As you wish, master." He then looked back out the window. Integra knew that was the end of the conversation, she wanted to further it and find out about this demon but decided against it. She had more things to worry about such as her meeting with Maxwell. If he knew about this demon as well, she was going to force it out of him if she had to.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was cruising down the freeway at ninety miles an hour. He had the radio blasting and was singing very off key to the Beatles song 'Yellow Submarine'. Seras was joining him in the singing. They were like two drunkards who had just got out of a bar until Michael almost collided with a Buick that changed lanes without using their turn signal. Michael swerved out of the way avoiding a collision.

"Nice use of your turn-signal, fuck stick!" Michael shouted, "Jesus! That was close." Mike said taking in deep un-needed breathes.

"Yeah, I think you should slow down." Seras said still clutching to the dash for dear life.

"I think you may be right," Michael said as he turned down the music slightly, "Well, look on the bright side, that asshole didn't scratch the car."

"Lucky for you." Seras said as she began to gain her composure back.

Mike chuckled, "You should have seen your face, though."

"My face? You looked like you were going soil your pants!" Seras said with a slight smile.

"I probably would have if I was still human." Michael laughed.

Seras laughed as well. Despite a very close call with destroying a very expensive car she was enjoying herself. Singing to the Beatles and talking with Michael was refreshing. Someone who is so human but isn't at the same time, she thought to herself.

"We still have ten minutes till we get there. Wanna listen to some more music?" Mike asked.

"If you want. Or we can just talk." Seras suggested feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ok." Mike said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Neither of said anything, they were to busy thinking of things to talk about. Finally, Seras spoke up.

"I got it. Until you became a vampire, what was your favorite food?" Seras asked.

"Hmmm, that's a tough one. I would have to say roast beef with mashed potatoes and beef gravy," Mike said, "What about you?"

"I miss the old fish and chips. Very average but still good." She said with a smile.

"Not a real big fish and chips fan. My turn to ask you a question. What was it like being a police officer?"

Seras was quiet for a moment, she didn't like thinking of all her friends she lost that night, but she spoke, "The training was tough, but once you get through it, police work isn't what its cracked up to be. Lots of paper work, occasionally we would get calls for some sort of drug bust or domestic quarrels but nothing to exciting."

"Well, this job is sure exciting." Mike said with a hint of sarcasm.

Seras chuckled a bit then asked, "Did you have any jobs before moving over here?"

"Yeah, I worked at my dads business. I was just a cashier at one of the stores he owns. Nothing exciting at all." Mike said.

Seras paused for a moment, "Michael, I wanted to ask about those visions we had."

Michael frowned, "What about them?"

"What do you think caused them?" She asked.

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. I think we should ask mas-, I mean Alucard, about that."

Seras gave a mischievous grin, "You don't like calling him master do you?"

"No, it sounds weird and sexual." He replied.

"What? Sexual? How?" She said half laughing.

"You know, like in those porno's where the chick is wearing all the leather and has the whip, and is saying shit like, 'Say my name!' or 'Call me your master', that dominating shit." Mike explained.

"Well, I don't watch "dominating" porn or any porn for that matter, so I wouldn't know." Seras smiled.

"I don't either! I only watched it once and it was at my cousins house, its not like I enjoyed watching it." Mike defended.

"Sure, I believe you." Seras said in a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't! I swear!" Mike said almost shouting.

Seras was enjoying teasing him, "I said I believe you."

"But you had that tone that said I don't believe you."

"So defensive. I wonder why? Could it be a guilty conscience?" She teased.

"Are we there yet?" Mike said sarcastically.

Seras looked out the window briefly and noticed a road sign, realizing that they were in fact there, " Mike, you need to turn right here." Her voice serious.

Michael did as he was told and they entered a rather dark and empty road. This was the main road into the small town.

"Should we be looking for something out of the ordinary?" Mike asked.

"That would be a good start." Seras said as she scanned the outside. Her undead eyes scanned the darkness. All she could see was forest and a few houses in the distance, but none of the lights were on. It was pretty late, but she thought at least one of the houses would have lights on. Michael would briefly look out his window then focus on the road trying see any sign of something weird. For a moment he thought he saw something moving in the forest, but dismissed it and looked forward to see a figure standing in the middle of the road.

"Fuck!" Mike shouted as he slammed on the brakes.

The tires screeched but the car didn't stop on time. The car collided with a human figure. It's body smashed against the windshield causing the airbags to go off, then once the car came to a stop, its body flew back onto the pavement. Mike looked on in shock. Seras quickly got out of the car and Mike snapped out of it then followed.

"Oh Jesus, oh fuck, I killed her." Mike said in a panic filled tone.

Seras got closer to the body and was about to feel for a pulse when suddenly the body made a moaning sound and reached out to try and grab her. She quickly moved back once she saw its face.

"It's a ghoul, Michael." Seras said.

Mike let out a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, thank God for that."

Seras pulled out her pistol and aimed for the ghouls head and fired. She then looked at Michael who was looking out to the woods.

"Mike are you-"

"Shhh!" He interrupted, he was watching the forest intensely , "You see them?"

"What?" She said as she walked over to him and looked out to the woods. She could finally hear the distant sound of moaning and she could see lots of shadowy figures coming in their direction. They were rather close. "I see them. Get in the car and drive to the center of town." She ordered.

"Look at them all." Mike said as he walked back to the car.

"Hurry, Michael." Seras said sounding a little irritated.

"Sorry." He apologized and got back into the Mercedes.

He quickly started the car and began to drive off. Just as he was taking off the ghouls began to emerge from the woods like ants. They were everywhere. They surrounded the car and began to pound on the windows, determined to get the two vampires in the car. Michael stepped on the gas and sent the car forward sending ghouls flying and crunching them under the cars wheels.

"Their everywhere!" Mike shouted.

"Keep driving, the town is just a mile and half away." Seras said.

"Why are we getting in the middle of town? They'll surround us," Mike said as he ran over another ghoul.

"It will give us a better fighting chance. Not like fighting ghouls is difficult." She explained.

Michael nodded in agreement. He kept on glancing to the side to see ghouls pouring out of the forest.

"Jesus, look at them all. The freaks must have turned the whole fucking town into ghouls." Michael with a hint of anger.

"I wouldn't doubt it. The freaks have no self control over how much they feed." Seras said as she added a few new rounds to her pistol.

Mike kept on swerving the car trying to dodge the ghouls when a rather large man that was turned to a ghoul, got in front of the car and Michael plowed right into him. The body of the ghoul was pulled under the car causing Michael to lose control. He yelled as the vehicle swerved and hit a tree head on. Mike hit his head on the steering wheel and Seras hit the dash rather hard. Seras quickly recovered, grabbed the keys and got out. Mike then followed out holding his head and taking out the Raven and walked over to the writhing ghoul that caused the accident and blew its head off in one shot. He then guarded Seras as she opened the trunk. Mike could see the hordes of ghouls coming down the road in their direction, just waiting to devour them. Mike had his gun trained on the oncoming group of undead when Seras grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Here, use this." She said as she handed him his S.A.W. .

He holstered his handgun and quickly grabbed his weapon and aimed. Seras grabbed her older rifle she used and loaded it.

"Where's your Harkonen ?" Mike asked as he prepared to fire.

"That thing wouldn't have fit in the back of this car." Seras said as she aimed her gun as well.

The ghouls were getting even closer. Mike could already smell their hideous, rotting stench. He aimed at a young teenage looking boy. Just before Mike fired, it looked as if the boy had a bit of humanity in him. Then the teenage ghouls head exploded as machine gun fire tore through its head and body. Seras took her shots wisely, hitting every ghoul once, either in the head or heart. Despite their barrage of gunfire, the ghouls kept on coming, slowly getting close to the two vampires. Seras had already reloaded twice and Michaels gun was getting low on ammo, he had only brought one belt of rounds for his weapon.

"Be prepared for some close combat Michael." Seras warned.

Michael heard her warning, but kept firing. Round after round pierced the walking corpses, but it wasn't enough and the ghouls were only six feet away. Mike fired off his last few rounds then struck the nearest ghoul in the head with the butt of his gun taking its head clean off. He dropped his S.A.W. then quickly pulled out his Raven and began firing point black at the oncoming undead.

Seras was fending off the ghouls with hand-to-hand techniques and her pistol. Every time a ghoul was about to grab her, she would deliver a deadly blow with her fist or a gunshot to the head.

Soon the ghouls began to swarm the two vampires. Michael was shouting obscenities at the undead while mercilessly beating them with his incredible strength and the butt of his handgun. Seras was unleashing all her combat moves as well as head removal.

Just when it looked like the ghouls were going to dog pile the two, and large barrage of bayonet looking knives lodged themselves into a large number of the ghouls, temporarily giving Michael and Seras some room. Seras eyes then widened when she recognized the knives.

"Shit!" She shouted.

"Who threw those!" Mike shouted as well.

Just then they heard a noise that sounded like a person hacking up a body and they could see a large person quickly making their way through the ghouls towards the two vampires.

"Michael, run now." Seras said in a almost panicked tone.

Mike began to run with her then shouted, "What the fuck is going on? We could take the ghouls!"

Seras didn't even bother to reply, she just wanted to get away. They kept knocking over ghouls with ease but the person hacking their way through the ghouls was quickly catching up.

"I hear you little draculina!" yelled a heavy Irish accent.

"Who was that?" Mike asked.

"Just run!" She yelled at him.

When Seras and Michael finally made their way out of the hoard of ghouls, Mike then popped a magazine in his Raven, turned around and began to fire in the direction of the voice. Seras grabbed his arm and shouted, "That's not going to work!"

"She's right y'know." Came that voice again.

Suddenly a large figure cut its way through the crowd of ghouls that was slowly following him and the two vampires. The man was abnormally tall, he wore a rather large trench coat and his glasses gleamed in the moonlight, making him look insane, his grin matched that of Alucards. He had two weird looking blades in each hand.

"Seras, what the fuck is going on? Who is this guy?" Mike asked his voice was filled with worry.

"My, my, Hellsing has quite the collection of vampires these days. You're the newest recruit eh? Such filth. You are a disease to the planet." The man said.

Mike aimed his gun at the large man, "Don't move or I'll kill you!"

Seras gulped, but wasn't going to back down this time, she took a defensive position and quickly called for Alucard in her mind.

"Michael, this is where all your training is going to be needed, this man isn't an ordinary human." She quickly explained.

"You two goin' to fight me? Where's Hellsings pet abomination? He's not here to help you?" He said with an insane glint in his eye.

"Fuck you, Anderson!" Seras spat.

"Such foul language. I will have to silence that." He said as he rushed towards the two.

Seras quickly moved out of reach from the two blades, Mike rolled out of the way and fired a round into Andersons leg, the force of the bullet knocking him off balance but only slightly. As Michael got up a blade was flying right towards his face he put his arm up and the blade pierced his arm and stuck out the other side, the tip of the blade a mere inch from his face. The pain screamed through his body, it was as if someone had stabbed him with a red hot blade. Another blade came hurling toward Michael, and he quickly dodged it and fired another shot at Andersons chest, making the priest laugh manically.

"You've got some spunk to you, lad." He said with a tooth grin.

Mike slowly pulled the blade out, the pain incredible. Once pulled out he crudely threw it back at Anderson. The priest caught it with ease and was going to throw it back, when Seras crept up behind him and delivered a hard hit to the back of the priests head knocking him to the ground. She then jumped on top his head and smashed it deeper into the asphalt, then backed away. Mike took the chance and clicked the Raven into full auto and unloaded the entire clip into Andersons body, spraying blood everywhere. Once the gun was empty he quickly dropped the clip and placed an new one in and had the gun trained on the unmoving Anderson.

"Take that you fucker." Mike shouted.

Just then a garbled laugh came from the body. Michaels eyes widened in horror.

"No fucking way." Mike quietly said to himself.

The priests body slowly began to rise, he looked up at the young male vampire and stood up completely, and what a horrific site it was. One of the bullets completely blew off the right side of his face and entire jaw was hanging loosely on the left said of his face by a piece of skin and some bone. Even with that injury and the bullet holes the priest gave off a distorted laugh. Mike looked upon the man in terror. Seras was disgusted at the sight, and couldn't believe that he was ready to fight some more, although she wasn't completely surprised. The man did try to fight Alucard with no arms.

"S-Seras, what the hell do I do?" asked a terror stricken Michael.

"This." Came a deep voice that was followed by a deafening gunshot. A hole the size of a grapefruit exploded on Andersons chest causing him to take a few steps back.

Michael quickly turned around to see the one person (or thing) he never thought he would be happy to see, "Master," Mike said softly.

"Seems you've been disobeying your boss, priest," Alucard said, with a grin, "He said you were to help these two get rid of the ghouls, not try and kill them."

Mike suddenly remembered the ghouls and looked back to see a mass of bodies on the ground.

"I took the liberty of taking care of that for you three. I honestly don't care much for babysitting." Alucard said.

Anderson tried saying something, but couldn't, his jaw was almost completely detached from his face. He laughed then disappeared in a shroud of odd looking papers. Mike just looked on in awe.

"He just vanished in papers. How the hell did he do that? And most importantly, who the fuck was he? He threw a fucking blade in my arm!" Mike shouted and held his bleeding arm up as to show proof.

"That was Alexander Anderson, he works for the Catholic organization called Section Thirteen. If you haven't noticed, we don't get along very well." Seras explained.

"Gee, you think? Can we go now?" An irritated Michael asked.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Sorry for the long ass update, life has been hectic and it was brought to my attention that I hadn't updated in a while. Well, here is my newest chapter, I spent a lot of time on it, hope everyone likes it and don't worry, Anderson is going to play a bigger role, it just wanted a cool intro for him in this story. Reviews are good, even if they are not nice ones!


	9. Car Conversations

Hellsings Newest Member

Chapter 9

An Unlikely Team and Car Conversations

I do not own Hellsing blah blah blah , but I do own the characters I created

After their little incident with Anderson, Alucard had escorted them back to the mansion, where the two young vampires changed into some dress clothes that Walter had prepared for them, as well as a limo. He was to take them to Integra's meeting with the Catholics, and Michael could not shut up the entire drive.

"That asshole. What kind of world are we living in when a priest throws knives at you? A sick world, that's what. And you know what really pisses me off? Those fucking knives hurt like hell! I got shot before and it didn't hurt, but for some reason, unknown to me, they hurt like a bitch! Now, can anyone in this car, tell me why it hurt?" Michael asked, stopping his tirade.

"You are rather annoying when you get angry, college boy." Alucard said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I have every right to be. That fucker threw a knife at me and it hurt."

"That's because his blades are blessed, they are meant for killing vampires and ghouls." Seras pointed out calmly.

"Ok, but why didn't he die after I shot him so many times? I mean his jaw was hanging off his face for gods sake." Mike asked.

"He's a regenerator. He is human, to an extent, but he has the healing powers of a vampire." Alucard explained.

Michael gave a little nod of understanding.

"So, if Hellsing and the Catholics don't get along why are we going to see them?" Michael questioned.

"Section thirteen has some information about a certain ancient demon that is trying to be freed, and they supposedly want our help." Walter answered.

"They want our help yet they send a insane priest to _help_ us?" Michael said doubting the Catholics.

"Anderson doesn't always listen to his superiors. Kind of like a certain young man I know." Alucard said with a smirk.

" Oh, your funny." Mike sarcastically said.

"An ancient demon?" Seras suddenly said.

"Yes, I do believe you and the college boy felt it when one of his seals was released." Alucard stated.

Michael and Seras looked at each other, both remembering the horrible visions they had the night before.

"That was from him. Someone is trying to release him from his prison." Alucard finished.

"Oh boy. Sounds like fun," Michael said with a deadpanned face, "You know, life seemed so much more simple when you're human. The biggest worry I had was paying the rent on time, now its ancient demons, crazy knife wielding priest and other vampires, and by the way I used to never believe in vampires."

Seras chuckled slightly, " Yeah, I know the feeling. Except I always paid the rent on time."

Michael smiled, "Not me. My landlady was always on my ass about that."

"Big surprise." Alucard said.

"No one asked for you opinion." Mike said with a glare.

"No one asked for you to keep talking, but you keep doing it." Alucard grinned.

Before Michael could come back with a reply, Walter said, "We're here. Now everyone, be on you best behavior, that goes for you two." Walter said pointing a finger a Michael and Alucard. Michael rolled his eyes, while Alucard just smiled.

The three vampires followed Walter into a very fancy restaurant. Michael was a little worried that Alucard might look out of place with his odd sense of fashion, but no one seemed to care, or even give any of them strange looks. Finally, they could see Integra chatting with a man that looked like he was in his thirties or forties, he had grayish hair pulled back in a ponytail and standing directly behind him were two young women, one was a nun that wore glasses, and the other was dressed as a priest and was wearing sunglasses. An odd pair to say the least. The man and the two women looked up to see the three vampires and the butler and his eyes stayed focused on Alucard. Integra turned around to see the four.

"Your late." She stated in a neutral tone.

"My apologies, Master, these two ran into a bit of priest trouble on their mission." Alucard said as he eyed the older man.

"Is that so?" Integra looked back at the man, "Care to explain, Maxwell?"

"I am not responsible for Andersons actions. I cannot control what he does unlike you with your pet. I told him to help your _friends_ with the situation, and I expected him to. He will be dealt with accordingly." He said.

"See that it does." Integra said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Maxwell gave a look to Michael then said, "I see you have recruited yet another abomination. How interesting."

Michael was about to open his mouth when Integra spoke up, "Who and what I recruit is none of your concern, Maxwell."

He raised an eyebrow, "My apologies. How about your two young ones get acquainted with mine," He looked up at the woman dressed as a priest, "Heinkel, Yumiko have a seat in that booth over there and get acquainted with these two, and no fighting." She nodded and the two began to walk over to the booth.

Michael and Seras looked at each other with bewildered looks until Integra spoke up, "Well, what are you two waiting for? Go and get to know them. Alucard you are to stay with me." Integra said with slight irritation.

The two vampires did as they were told and walked over to the booth where the two women were seated. Michael let Seras sit down first and then he took a seat. Seras was across from the nun called Yumiko and Mike was seated across from Heinkel. There was an awkward silence between the four that seemed to last an eternity. The two Catholic women had a rather unpleasant look on their faces.

"Well, my name is Michael, nice to meet you." He said as he reached across the table to give them a hand shake.

Heinkel glanced at his hand then back at his face, "Don't worry, I don't bite." He said with a smile showing his fangs just ever so slightly.

She raised an eyebrow, obviously not thinking his joke was funny. Michael retracted his hand and said, "Your boss did say to make acquaintances with us, and you two are being rather difficult to get acquainted with."

"Heinkel, the name is Heinkel." She said with a German accent.

"Nice to meet you, Heinkel." Michael and Seras said practically in unison.

"I am Yumiko." The nun replied in a soft voice.

"I'm Seras." She said quite plainly, "Now that we got all the names out of the way, what is this meeting really for?"

"What have they told you?" Heinkel asked.

"That you had some information on a ancient demon and that you wanted our help." Seras replied.

"More like your cooperation. Two very dangerous vampires up in the northern part of England are trying to release an ancient demon. They killed one of our agents but not before we found out what they were up to." She explained.

"Why do they want to release this demon?" Seras asked.

Heinkel shrugged her shoulders, "Not really sure, probably to cause chaos and what not, you vampires should know."

"Oh of course we vampires know, because that's all we live for. Chaos, destruction, the apocalypse, you know, all that fun stuff." Michael said sarcastically.

"Michael, not now." Seras warned him.

Seras looked at the two women, "Can we do without the wise cracks? We are supposed to get along to some degree."

"I suppose so." Heinkel said.

"Your friend doesn't talk that much does she." Michael said as he pointed to Yumiko.

"She is a bit shy. Especially around things we are usually supposed to hunt." Heinkel replied.

"Oh, well, I guarantee we won't hurt you, unless you hurt us first." Michael said trying to give a friendly smile to her.

"Same to you." Yumiko finally spoke up.

There was another awkward silence when Michael again spoke up, "So, do you ladies like heavy metal?"

* * *

"How's it going?" Zed asked.

"It's getting very tiring." Morrigan replied lazily.

"You need to stop working yourself so hard. The boss needs you alive to set him free." Zed said with a reassuring smile.

She smiled softly, "I know."

Zed gave a sigh, and his smile faded. Morrigan noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that someone is going to interrupt what we are trying to do." Zed replied.

"So what. We can take on what ever it is that comes our way." Morrigan said.

"But what if Hellsing and the Catholics come this way. I don't think we would be strong enough to take them all on." Zed said a little worried.

"Don't worry if, they do come to stop us they have a lot more to fight then just us. Once I break the next seal, then some of the demons that he controls will be loose in this world. That would keep them busy for a bit." She said with a wicked grin.

"Really? Well, why didn't you say so? Got all worried over nothing." He smiled.

"Like I said everything is under control." Morrigan reassured.

* * *

The meeting had gone over without an incident. Integra and Maxwell had an agreement that they would help each other to stop the ancient demon get loose. They would start in four days to find out where the vampires where hiding then eliminate them. The drive home was once again entertaining to say the least.

Michael had his head against the window, his eyes closed in slumber. Seras was fiddling with her fingers. Integra was reading over the agreement that herself and Maxwell had written and Alucard just looked rather bored. Walter, who was driving, found the site of the four rather amusing as he saw them in his rear view mirror.

"Sir Integra." Seras said.

"What is it Victoria?" Integra replied.

"Well, do you think we can really trust Maxwell to not do anything funny?" She asked.

Integra was still looking at the paper, "I can never trust that man completely, but for now we are going to have to exercise some trust here. This demon is a far greater threat than our petty squabbles that we have." Integra explained.

Seras nodded, "Does that mean we have to work with Anderson?" Her voice was a little faulty.

Integra finally looked up at Seras, "Possibly, but I trust that Maxwell will make sure he doesn't bother you or Michael or any of the men for that matter."

Seras smiled a bit, "Thank you, sir."

Integra gave her a slight smile then went back to going over her paper. Michael, who was oblivious to the entire conversation, began to snore slightly. Seras looked over at him and gave a chuckle. It was a rather comical sight, his face was pressed up against the window and snoring. The longer he slept the louder his snoring seemed to get though. Integra looked up at Michael to see why he was snoring. She found herself intrigued by his sleeping form. It was strange to her. Something as simple as sleeping made him seem so….

"Human." Alucard said completing her thought.

Integra looked over at her servant, "Stop reading my thoughts."

Alucard gave her a shark like grin, "My apologies, master."

Suddenly, a cell phone ring could be heard from one of Integra's pockets. Michael was startled up and quickly recognized the phone ring. It was his cell phone. Integra glanced at Michael then grabbed the cell phone and answered. Seras and Michael were staring intently on Integra while Alucard still looked out the window.

"Hello, may I ask who is calling?" Integra politely asked. She nodded her head then said, "Yes, he is right here." She then handed the phone over to Michael. He quickly grabbed it and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dude, I am so wasted!" Travis shouted.

Everyone in the entire car could hear Travis's announcement.

Michael rolled his eyes, "You called me just to announce that? I was taking a nap you know."

"No, my parents are making me pay rent now. I was wondering if you could send me some money or something. I don't have a job right now so I'm kinda low on cash." Travis slurred.

Michael rubbed his temples, "How much do you need?"

"Five hundred bucks should cover it." Travis finished with a burp.

"Five hundred bucks? Jesus, Travis. You need to get a job, I can't help you out all the time." Michael replied in a irked tone.

"I know, its just this once, dude and, whoa!" Travis shouted.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Dude, the room is like spinning. Its awesome." Travis finished with a giggle.

"Look for a check in the mail, Travis. I gotta go." Michael said.

"Alright thanks, man! I owe you. Talk to you later." Travis said as he hung up.

Michael closed his phone then shook his head, "Unbelievable. He calls me up completely shit faced, then asks me to pay his rent, which is five hundred bucks." He complained as he handed his phone back to Integra.

"What really surprises me is that you agreed to pay it." Seras said.

"That's going to be a one time thing, I assure you. He needs to get his ass into gear and be responsible for once in his life. He's my cousin and I love him, but he can be a pain in the ass." Michael explained.

"His call did save us from your snoring." Seras teased.

"I was snoring?"

"Quite loudly." Integra stated.

"Heh, sorry. Didn't know I snored." Michael replied sheepishly.

"I thought it was cute." Seras replied with a smile.

Michael blushed, then looked up at Alucard who hadn't said much the entire drive. Then for some reason Michael said his name as if he had heard the name before he was turned, "Alucard."

His master looked at him, "What do you want, college boy?"

"Nothing, your name, for some reason, sounds so familiar. Like I heard it from somewhere before you turned me. Not sure why I thought of it just now."

Alucard didn't say anything, his face didn't change, he just stared at his fledgling. Michael had a pondering look on his face, while Seras had a bit of a puzzled look. Michaels eyes opened in realization of something.

"Did you know your name spelled backwards is Dracula?" Michael asked his master.

Integra looked up at Michael and gave him a rather serious look. The car was silent for a second then Alucard spoke, "You don't say?"

"Yeah, it is. What a coincidence, huh?" Michael said oblivious to Integra's and Alucard's change in demeanor.

"Yes, that is quite the coincidence." Alucard said with an amused tone to his voice.

Integra gave a serious glance over to her servant and Walter kept looking in the rear view mirror at the ancient vampire. The man could almost detect a look of sadness in the vampires face, but Walter dismissed it.

* * *

Authors note, sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted a calm before the storm in the next chapter. And I wanted some more character development and I realized that a lot of this chapter takes place in the car. But I promise action in the next chapter! YAY ACTION! And again, reviews are always appreciated, even if you they are hate reviews. 


	10. Training Day

Hellsings New Member

Chapter 10: Training Day

I do not own Hellsing, blah, blah, blah.

_Michael woke up to an incredible headache. The pain was making him nauseous. He opened his eyes to find he was in a car that was upside down. His vision was blurry, and the scent of blood reached his nostrils. He tried to get up but a searing pain ran through his leg and around his collarbone. He screamed in agony. He was barely able to turn his head and that's when he saw his mother. Her eyes staring lifelessly at him. Blood running down her face…_

Michael sat up quick, banging his head on the roof of his bed. He rubbed his head as he breathed out silent curses towards his evil bed top. He opened the top to his bed and sat still for a while. He hated dreaming sometimes. He wished he could take some sort of drug to make him never dream again. That's when he felt a presence. He knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, master." He said.

"You seem a bit down, college boy. Bad dreams again?" Alucard said with a grin.

Mike didn't say anything at first. He looked up at his master then said, "Do you ever wish you could forget things? You know, things in your life that were devastating to you?"

Alucards grin went away, his face was unreadable. There was an awkward silence at first, then Alucard spoke, "I think everybody wishes they could do that to some horrible memories, just wish them away. But, a lot of those experiences change, and mold you, making you stronger."

Michael looked up at his master, his words held wisdom. He was sure Alucard had seen many horrible things…and done horrible things as well.

"I know you're old. Like centuries old, but when you were my age, did you lose anyone close to you? Someone you still think about, to this day?" Michael asked.

Alucard continued to look at his fledgling. His eyes hiding behind his glasses. "Get dressed and drink your blood. I'm going to be training you and the police girl today. Be at the training ground in six minutes, if you are late your punishment will be severe." And with that, he was gone. Leaving a dazed Michael behind.

* * *

Seras was already at the training grounds doing some quick stretches when Michael came running up. She smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"So, what's master going to do to us today?" He asked. There was some slight nervousness to his voice.

"Don't know. Hope it's useful. I'm a little worried about our upcoming 'event' with this ancient demon. We fought a rather dangerous vampire about a year ago and I'm not sure if I'm ready for another." Seras replied.

"That's why we are training tonight." Alucards voice boomed out of nowhere, making the two fledgling's flinch. He then appeared with a grin on his face. "Tonight's training is going to be especially fun. I'm going to teach you two how to walk through solid objects, the quick way." His grin widened even more as he said this.

"That sounds cool. I've always wanted to do that." Mike stated.

Seras wasn't as thrilled, seeing her master's devilish grin. With a smile like that she knew that they were in for some not-so-fun training.

"Both of you grab one of my arms." He commanded. The two fledglings did as they were told. Suddenly, darkness surrounded them. Michael began to panic when he couldn't see a thing, but as soon as it started it was gone. They were no longer at the training grounds. Instead they were at some godforsaken ghetto in some city. From the looks of it, no one had been staying in the buildings for some time. They were worn down; some buildings not even finished being built. The only people that would be here would be the homeless or people who were up to no good.

"Holy shit, where are we?" Mike asked, as he looked around, shocked as to how they got there. Seras didn't seem as freaked out as Michael. She had been teleported by Alucard before.

"We're in a place where we won't be disturbed." Alucard said, his voice holding menace. He glanced at his two fledglings then spoke up once more, "This will be our training ground for tonight. You _will_ learn how to walk through solid objects. There are no 'ifs ands or buts' about it. That is your mission for the night, as well as survive."

The two looked at him with some worry. Not liking at all where he was going with this.

"I will give you two a one minute head start. After that, you better learn how to run through walls. My bullets are real and I have no intention on going easy on the both of you. Your fear and concentration of trying to stay alive should help you accomplish your goal of moving through solid objects." He then pulled out his .454 Casull with one arm and the Jackal with his other.

"Wait, this isn't fair. How are we supposed to out run you? You can teleport!" Mike shouted.

Alucard smiled, "That's the fun part. Now…run."

The two young vampires didn't waste anytime. They took off as fast as their vampiric powers could take them.

"We should split up. That way he can only go after one of us." Seras suggested.

Michael didn't really want to split up, but she did have a point. He just nodded as they went different directions. Seras heading down an alley way and Michael running into a run down apartment complex. They had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

Integra was going through some paper work when Walter gave a knock.

"I brought you some tea, sir." Walter said from the other side.

She sighed; a tea break would be nice. "Come in, Walter."

He opened the door and brought the tray with some warm tea as well as some biscuits. He set the tray down and poured her a cup.

"So, where are our three vampires this evening?" Walter asked as he handed her the warm cup of tea.

"Training. Alcuard is giving them a lesson in walking through walls. Which is all we need, more vampires invading my privacy." She said as she took the tea and brought it to her lips.

Walter chuckled, "Just giving you the feel of what parenting will be like." He joked.

Integra smirked, "Walls and locked doors_ keep _children out. Vampires are like children with super powers. Children will be a walk in the park after dealing with these three."

Walter couldn't help but laugh. He enjoyed these little moments with Integra. She had grown up so much in such little time. He couldn't imagine the responsibility she had at only twenty-four, but she was strong, and he admired that in her. She was just like her father.

"Do you think Alucard will go easy on them?" Walter asked.

Integra lifted an eyebrow, "Alucard wouldn't go easy on a five year old."

Walter nodded, "You're probably right."

* * *

Seras was preparing herself for the worst. She knew Alucard was serious when he said he wouldn't go easy. She wasn't sure if he would kill them, but she knew if he did find them, they would be in a world of hurt. She concentrated and tried going through the walls, but it was to no avail.

"Bloody hell." She mumbled, "I hope Michael is having better luck than me." She said to herself.

* * *

"God damn it!" Michael shouted as he broke though a wall in an attempt to go through it, which he did, just not in the way his master wanted.

He stood up and cleared the debris off of himself. He looked at another wall and stood still with a look of deep thought on his face. He was analyzing how to walk through a wall. He was a college student for god sakes. He made top grades, yet he couldn't master this.

"Well, I never knew people, or vampires could walk through walls!" He said aloud to nobody in particular.

He prepared himself and concentrated, getting ready for another try. He took in an unnecessary breath then ran towards wall with the same results.

"Fuckin' ass, bitch, shit, damn fucking cocks!!" He cursed out loud.

"My, my. Such language." A voice said.

Michaels eyes widened in terror.

"Oh, Jesus." Mike said in a small voice, then got up and ran in a random direction as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going; he knew he just had to get away.

A gunshot boomed through the complex. Michael could hear the bullet zing by.

"That's right, college boy! Run!" Alucard shouted as he fired another round at his fledgling. The bullet nearly hitting him. Alucard grinned then disappeared.

Michael's vampiric senses were on overload. His state of awareness and fear heightened every thing. He could hear the slightest noise, he could smell things he could never smell before he could see much clearer then ever before, but for some reason it wasn't helping him escape his master or helping him walk through walls. He ran through corridor after corridor, dodging bullets and hearing his master laugh like a maniac. He couldn't seem to lose him no matter where he went. He made it out of the apartment complex and out into the street. The first thing he noticed when he made it out in the street was the shooting had ceased. He stopped for a moment to listen and sense his master. That's when he heard it. The slight sound of footsteps coming his way. He looked all around but couldn't see where it was coming from. Michael began to panic; he didn't know which way to run.

"This is bullshit! How am I supposed to outrun you?!" Michael shouted.

"You aren't supposed to outrun me." Alucards voice whispered in Michaels ear.

Michael's eyes widened realizing his master was right behind him.

* * *

Seras was concerned. She could here gunshots and she knew that Alucard had found Michael. She was hoping that Michael could make it. Alucard wasn't one who was forgiving. She tried to block out the noise though. She was concentrating and trying to remember all the things in the past that Alucard had taught her. Trying to see if she could walk through a rather thick brick wall. She had tried a few times and to no avail. She felt this time would be the one.

With all her concentration and she began to slowly walk towards the wall. Her mind thinking on nothing but herself walking through the barrier. She closed her eyes as she was about to come into contact with the wall, but she never felt the hard surface. She kept walking and opened her eyes. She was inside the building, she looked back at the wall and realized she had done it. She jumped for joy, incredibly proud of herself. She felt as if she had just won the Olympics. She was taken out of her revere when she heard that the gunshots were getting louder.

* * *

Michael had narrowly escaped his master. He was so focused on getting away from him that he almost forgot what his original mission in the first place.

_"Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to walk through walls."_ He thought.

A bullet zinged past his face. He ran down an alley as fast as he could, and that's where he met his problem. There was a wall at the end and he had no other way to go. Alucard was slowly walking towards Mike.

"Seems you have no where else to go, college boy," Alucard raised his gun and aimed it at him, " Now would be a good time to do what you were told to do."

Michael began to panic. It was either do or die. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he ran towards the wall. He could hear the roar of Alucard's gun. He reached out towards the wall, closing his eyes. He waited for impact but felt none. He opened his eyes and realized he was on the other side of the wall, and he didn't break through it either. He stopped and the realization of what he accomplished washed over him.

"Hell mother fuckin' yeah! I walked through the wall!" He shouted. Alucard appeared behind him grinning. Michael looked at his master and said, "Did you see that?! I walked through that wall! A wall that's solid!"

"Yes, college boy, I saw. Very good. Now, the important thing is to remember what you felt when you did that. Remember that feeling and you should be able to do it all the time." Alucard explained.

Michael nodded. He began to walk towards the wall once more; he concentrated on his thoughts and feelings that went through his mind when he did it. Then proceeded towards the barrier and phased through it. He smiled, proud of himself at his new accomplishment. He walked back through it and found Seras had joined up with Alucard.

"Were you able to do it?" Michael asked.

She beamed and said, "It took me a few tries, but I got it down. It wasn't as hard as I thought."

Mike lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean it wasn't that hard. I had a shitty time trying to get it down."

"She's been a vampire longer then you, college boy. She's stronger and will be able to do things with a lot more easier then you," He explained, "Now, grab hold of my arms again. Our training for today is done."

* * *

"I can't believe we are working with those Hellsing bastards! What were you thinking' Maxwell?!" A very angry Anderson shouted.

"I was thinking that I don't want an ancient demon taking over this planet! Our differences need to be set aside, Anderson. After this we can go back to hating each other, but for now, this demon threat is a far greater concern to me. We will need all the help we can get." Maxwell explained.

"So you wanna team up with the people we distrust the most? Our enemies?" Anderson replied.

"I _have_ thought this through, Anderson. You think you're the only one who is having trouble with this? I don't like it as much as you do, but I do realize that if we don't cooperate then we will never get anything accomplished. We will just fight each other while this demon gets loose. Is that what you want?"

Anderson was quiet. The light reflecting off his glasses gave him an eerie look. "I understand, Maxwell. I see I cannot persuade ya." Anderson began to walk out.

"Oh, and one more thing. Do not start any fights with the Hellsing men, or the vampires, is that clear?"

Anderson stopped, but didn't look back. He stood still for a moment then walked out slamming the door. Maxwell sighed and began to rub his temples.

"God, I'm getting to old for this." He muttered.

* * *

"It was fucking awesome! He was shooting at me, and I walked through the wall." Michael explained to Tim and Dwayne. They were playing a game of poker since they all had a brief period of down time. They had all been training hard for the upcoming siege they planned on with the ancient demon.

"What's it like?" Tim asked as he looked at the hand he was dealt.

"It was weird at first, but I've been doing it quite a bit in my room just to get the hang of it. It's like riding a bike once you learn you never forget." He explained.

"Wish I could do that. I could think of a few things I could do with a power like that," Dwayne said as he laid his cards down, " One pair and three of a kind."

The two other men let out a few silent curses and put their cards down.

"I have shit." Tim said with disdain.

"I had one pair. I thought I was going to win for once." Michael muttered.

Dwayne had a big grin on his face, "I think you guys are a little jealous that I whooped your asses. My dad played poker all the time and taught me all the tricks. He also lost our house to his gambling, but that's besides the point."

"I suck at poker. Used to play it in college and I would always get my ass handed to me in a bag." Michael explained as he dealt another hand.

"I fucking hate it because I never win," Tim said in frustration, "So what's it like to be trained by Big Red?" Tim asked trying to get his mind off of losing.

Michael lifted a brow, "Big Red? That's the name of a type of gum. Call him Alucard."

"Does he have a last name?" Tim asked.

Michael shrugged, "Don't know, never asked him. Its just Alucard."

"One name thing, huh? Kinda like Prince or Madonna." Tim said.

"Yeah, or Satan." Michael added.

Dwayne chuckled at that then said, "You don't like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him. His training has helped, and he has taught me a few things. He's just a bit creepy." Michael explained.

"I think everyone knows he's creepy." Tim said.

"Yeah, but I've seen him do things you guys probably will never see." Michael shuddered as he remembered his 'punishment' that his master gave him a while back.

"Like what?" Tim asked with curiosity.

"I'm not gonna tell you. They weren't the most pleasant things to remember."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Tim asked.

"Can we play poker and not twenty questions?" Michael said with annoyance.

"Now, now children. Play nice." Dwayne said as he laid another winning hand down.

"How the fuck do you get a winning hand every time?" Tim asked.

"That's my secret." Dwayne said with a grin.

"Secret my ass. You're cheating." Tim accused.

"I don't cheat, I'm just damn good." He beamed.

There was a sudden knock on the door.  
"It's open." Michael said.

Seras emerged into the room and raised an eyebrow, "You better not be gambling."

"We're not, trust me. If we were I'd be broke." Michael said.

"Yeah, Dwayne is kicking our asses, ma'am." Tim added.

"Do we have a mission today?" Michael asked.

"No, just seeing what you guys were up too. Mind if I watch?" She asked.

"Not at all. Pull up a chair." Michael said with a smile.

Seras sat next to Michael and looked at his hand and smirked, "Your gonna lose with a hand like that." She whispered soft enough so only he could hear.

He smiled and laid his hand down only to be beaten by Tim of all people.

"YEAH! In your face!" And with that Tim began to leave.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Michael asked.

"I won. No need for me to play anymore. Plus I need to go pinch a loaf." Tim said.

The three of them rolled their eyes and Tim quickly ran out before he would get a lecture.

* * *

Morrigan was shouting incantations, as the container holding her 'boss' began to glow. Zed was keeping his distance. He didn't trust some ancient demon. The place was already looking creepy with all the weird symbols and writing on the wall. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. The container began to shake violently as Morrigan continued and after a bit the entire place began to turn dark, all the lights went out, and the only thing that kept the room lit was the glow from the container that sealed their boss. Zed then looked quickly over his shoulder, only to see nothing; he could have sworn that he heard something. Then he heard more noises, it sounded as if there were things crawling around on the wall, large things to be more precise. He used his vampiric senses to hopefully see better but the darkness was like none he's ever seen, not even his abilities were helping him that much. He could only make out slight movement in the dark. There _was _definitely something else in the room with him and Morrigan.

Finally Morrigan stopped her incantations and almost collapsed. Zed quickly ran to her aide.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes, the second seal has been broken." She said with a weak smile.

"So that means there's one more right?" She nodded, "I didn't want to bring this up earlier, but I think there's something else in the room with us." Zed explained.

"Don't worry about those. They will protect us. Now that there is only one more seal left, his demons are slowly making there way here. They are on our side." She reassured him.

"I hope so," and with that he helped her up, "Now, you need to get some rest. Once you feel better then you can get the last seal."

Morrigan just smiled as she drifted off to a blissful slumber.

* * *

Authors note: Hope you guys liked the way I had Alucard train them. I was having trouble of thinking up ways for him to train them. Sorry if you guys don't like it, but the next chapter will have action and violence…hopefully. If anyone has and suggestions for what they want to see in the next chapter, please tell. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
